


Несоответствующие

by Lampa_19



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebklaine - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampa_19/pseuds/Lampa_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время шпионажа за «Соловьями», Курт встречает Блейна на лестнице и сразу же чувствует, что он нашел родственную душу. Они дружат, но за это время у Блейна не появилось имени Курта. Но главное то, что они все равно любят друг друга. Все меняется, когда Блейн идет в Далтон, чтобы пригласить друзей на представление. Он увидел высокого зеленоглазого мальчика, и чувствует покалывание на своем запястье, означающее, что на нем появилось имя. И это имя точно принадлежит не Курту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648315) by [SkewedReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality). 



Все происходило очень быстро. В одно мгновение он рассматривал обстановку вокруг, потерявшись на лестнице, а в другое, его жизнь изменялась навсегда. 

С того момента как Курт встретился с медовыми глазами мальчика, он знал, что его мир не будет прежним. Когда мальчик вежливо улыбнулся ему и представился Блейном Андерсоном, Курт знал, что завернув рукав пиджака, он увидит имя Блейна, выгравированное у него на запястье. Он уже чувствовал, как что-то невидимым стержнем писало ему имя, навсегда связывая его с Блейном.

Он был очаровательным и забавным, он был тем, в ком Курт так нуждался. Блейн был его союзником в мире, где всем было все равно. Он переводится из МакКинли, не оглядываясь назад. 

Ему было больно, когда он понял, что его имя не было написано на руке Блейна. Поэтому он не показывал Блейну свое запястье.

Они были родственными душами. Должны ими быть. Но Блейн, казалось, оставался в блаженном неведении о его чувствах, тем временем, пока их дружба росла. Андерсон просил помощи в подготовке рождественского спектакля, приносил ему его любимый кофе, и в один прекрасный день (когда приближался День Святого Валентина), Курт подумал, что Блейн наконец-то понял, кто должен быть с ним.

Но Курт знал, что ему ужасно не везло. Он не мог понять, что сильнее: то смущение, когда он предположил, что Блейн собирался петь ему, или его эмоциональную боль от того, что его родственная душа пела песню о секс-игрушках младшему менеджеру Gap.

Все произошло после так называемого фиаско «Атаки на Gap». Блейн уже чувствовал себя лучше, поэтому Курт решил высказаться. Как обычно они пошли пить кофе после школы…

\- Окей, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? Ведь мы всегда были абсолютно честны друг с другом. Ты и я? Мы всегда вместе поем игривые дуэты, ты знаешь, какой кофе я пью. Я что должен был думать, что это ничего не значит? - Спросил Курт, закусывая губу.

\- Ты о чем? - Недоуменно спросил Блейн.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Я решил, что парень, которого ты хотел пригласить в Валентинов День, это я. 

Глаза Блейна широко распахнулись, когда до него дошел смысл сказанных слов. Он, было, открыл рот, но Курт оборвал его: - Блейн, слушай. Есть кое-что, что я хотел сказать тебе некоторое время назад. Хорошо, - тихо успокоил он себя, Курт закатал рукав, и Блейн с трудом сглотнув, уставился на то, что было написано на коже Курта. Его собственное имя.

\- К-Курт, - Он замолчал, так как не мог придумать, как закончить свою мысль. Он снова сглотнул и поднял руку, чтобы коснуться букв, его палец прослеживал путь от буквы к букве, а он все обрабатывал информацию, - Курт, я действительно забочусь о тебе, - медленно проговорил он, - Я просто – Я не хочу ничего испортить.

Курт мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение от того, что наконец-то рассказал все это. «Просто делай то, что считаешь нужным, Блейн. Я ничего не прошу. Ты мой лучший друг и этого достаточно» Он положил руку на плече Блейна и легко сжал её.

Курт испытал облегчение от того, что между ними не было никакой неловкости, после того как Блейн учил его сексуальности. Курт научился быть просто другом, по крайней мере, так он был рядом с Блейном.

Жизнь проносилась мимо него удивительным вихрем. Он все еще не был уверен в происходящих событиях. Курт чувствовал себя ужасно из-за смерти Паваротти, спел песню «Соловьям», был выбран Блейном партнером по дуэту, а потом он обнаружил себя, приклеивающим стразы на крошечную шкатулку, прерываемый Блейном, который вошел в комнату, чтобы прорепетировать их дуэт.

Блейн сел и протянул к нему свою руку, отодвинул рукав рубашки и скользнул большим пальцем в том месте, где было написано его имя, чувствуя при этом пульс Курта.

\- Курт…бывает момент, когда ты говоришь себе: ‘О, вот ты где! Я искал тебя вечность’, - он глубоко вздохнул, прослеживая своим пальцем еще одну дорожку по имени, - когда я смотрел, как ты поешь Blackbird на этой неделе, для меня это был тот самый момент. С тобой. Этот дуэт был лишь поводом, чтоб проводить больше времени с тобой.

Его глаза были широко раскрыты, когда он понял суть сказанного. Едва он хотел что-то сказать, как Блейн наклонился к нему, чтобы соединить их губы.

Все мысли тут же исчезли, даря ощущение тепла и какого-то энергетического заряда, из-за того, что его поцеловала родственная душа. Он чувствовал, как эти ощущения усиливаются, и теперь могут быть вызваны даже простым прикосновением. Когда Блейн прикоснулся к его руке, то он почувствовал маленький разряд тока, проходящий по спине, но это чувство было совершенно другим.

Курт подался вперед к губам Блейна, нуждаясь в более опьяняющем прикосновении. То как губы Блейна скользили по его собственным, было просто идеальным ощущением. Наконец, они отстранились с «чмокающим» звуком, зрачки Блейна были расширены, а дыхание прерывистым. Он взял руку Курта в свою, концентрируясь на мыслях, чтобы его слова точно передали их.

\- К-Курт, я не знаю, почему у тебя есть мое имя, а у меня твоего нет.… Но это не имеет значения. Я хочу этого, и я хочу тебя. Если хочешь, мы можем разузнать об этом вместе, - сказал он, его голос был спокойным и уверенным.

Курт улыбнулся и скользнул большим пальцем по костяшкам Блейна. Сердце Блейна быстро заколотилось, Курт почувствовал это, так как его пальцы чувствовали пульс. Курт с трудом сглотнул и прошептал «Вместе», его голос был хриплым и почти срывался.

Лицо Блейна осветила победоносная улыбка, и он вновь наклонился к Курту, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, слово «вместе» до сих пор прокручивалось в его голове.

И они пытались это понять. Часть Блейна надеялась, что имя Курта чудесным образом появится у него на запястье после первого поцелуя, но это так и не произошло.

Тот факт, что имени Курта не было у него на запястье, нисколько его не смущал. Блейн был уверен, что Курт его вторая половинка. Каждый раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу и неважно, сколько слоев одежды их разделяло, Блейн чувствовал, как мурашки пробегают по его телу, постоянно напоминая о том, что Курт был у него, а он был у Курта. Бабочки в животе появлялись каждый раз, когда он слышал, как Курт смеется над его шутками.

Решение о переводе в другую школу было самым легким из всех, что он принимал. Прощаться с друзьями было трудно, но в МакКинли было его сердце.

Он любил Курта. Абсолютно и без остатка. Он любил целовать Курта. Он любил держать его за руку. С каждым днем он влюблялся в Курта все больше и больше. И он любил это. Ему нравилось, что с Куртом происходило тоже самое.  
Даже теперь, спустя восемь месяцев, он был уверен в решении, принятом в одной из комнат Далтона. Курт Хаммел был его второй половинкой. Но, несмотря на это, у Блейна так и не было имени Курта на запястье, хотя он считал, что они нашли друг друга, как Тони и Мария. Блейн знал, что Курт был его единственным. Он хотел сделать последний шаг и отдать себя Курту полностью.

Он сказал Курту, что готов вывести их отношения на новый уровень за три дня до показа «Вестсайдской истории». Курт был удивлен и слегка встревожен. Блейн сжал руку Курту и оставил возле его шкафчиков, обдумывать эту ситуацию. У них не было возможности снова обговорить это, так как Блейн послал Курту сообщение о том, что он должен отнести «Соловьям» билеты на спектакль.

Он вдыхал запах постаревшей древесины, направляясь в репетиционный зал «Соловьев». Его голова была заполнена воспоминаниями об их с Куртом поцелуях, которые они, прячась в укромных уголках, оставляли друг другу. Его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке, когда он услышал чудесный звук, доносившийся из зала, «Соловьи» пели Uptown Girl.

Он улыбнулся и прислонился к косяку двери, незаметно наблюдая за ними. На него нахлынула ностальгия, когда он смотрел на своих старых друзей, отмечая, что у «Соловьев» появились новые участники.

Он застыл, его взгляд был прикован к высокому парню с темно-русыми волосами. Зеленые глаза мальчика поднялись и встретились с его собственными, и по Блейну прошла дрожь, а потом он почувствовал неприятное жжение на своем запястье, как будто что-то острое царапало кожу.

Репетиция закончилась, и все «Соловьи» стали приветствовать его, а парень с зелеными глазами собирал свои вещи в дальней части комнаты. Блейн отдал им билеты на представление, и они все вышли, похлопывая его по спине. Как только они ушли, Блейн сразу же стал рассматривать свое запястье. Он ощутил беспомощность, когда понял, что имя, написанное у него на запястье, не принадлежало Курту.

Он не заметил, что к нему подошел тот самый парень с зелеными глазами, с недоверчивой улыбкой на лице, он протягивал Блейну руку. Взгляд Блейна был все еще сконцентрирован на своем запястье.

\- Привет, ты, должно быть, Блейн Андерсон, - спокойно сказал парень, - а я… 

\- Себастьян Смайт.


	2. 1 глава

Возникшее замешательство на мгновенье пробежало по лицу Себастьяна. Его взгляд метнулся к своему запястью, пытаясь сложить кусочки этой мозаики.

Он пытался не выдавать своих чувств по этому поводу и еще старался побороть в себе желание посмотреть на запястье. Разве не должно быть какого-то жжения, связанного с тем, что у тебя появилось имя? Он ничего не почувствовал, даже мурашек.

Глаза мальчика напротив, были широко распахнуты, и Себастьян заставил себя согнать эту задумчивость. Он решил, что было бы лучше игнорировать то, как его ум подкидывал ему картинки, в которых он пользовался тем, о чем узнал. Очень красивый мальчик только что был связан с ним, разумеется, в этой ситуации он нашел плюсы.

Себастьян расплылся в улыбке, опираясь рукой о дверной косяк, - Так и есть, - ответил он спокойно, - Ты что-то слышал обо мне?

Он бы приложил все свое очарование, но при взгляде на лицо Блейна, когда тот смотрел на свои руки, Себастьян понял, что этого мальчика будет легко затащить в постель.

\- Не хочешь выпить кофе? - Спросил Себастьян, делая свой тон невинным, как у ребенка. Глаза Блейна расширись, и он недоверчиво посмотрел на него. - Я оплачу, - Себастьян улыбнулся, и Блейн согласно кивнул.

Он повесил свой пиджак на сумку и вышел за Блейном. Себастьян подвел их столику и, наконец, все-таки захотел посмотреть на свое запястье. Что он и сделал, отвернувшись от Блейна. И с облегчением повернулся назад, не обнаружив там ничего. Конечно, появлялось больше вопросов, чем ответов, но Себастьян был рад, что остался ‘нетронутым’.

Вернув на лицо свою улыбку, и вновь обратив внимание на Блейна, который, задумавшись, смотрел в какую-то точку, Себастьян откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Ой, прости, - извиняясь, проговорил Блейн.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Себастьян, садясь на стул и пододвигая чашку Блейну.

Блейн протянул руку к чашке, и глаза Себастьяна расширились, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Никогда он еще не испытывал ничего подобного, как будто электрический заряд пронесся по всему телу. Он с трудом сглотнул и одернул руку, надеясь, что Блейн не заметил удивления в его глазах.

Он пододвинул стул так, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив Блейна, изображая на лице улыбку. И да, это развитие событий еще больше заставило его хотеть Блейна. Если, только дотронувшись до него кончиками пальцев, он чувствовал себя так, то, что он будет чувствовать, трахая его? Эта мысль заставила член Себастьяна дернуться, но он легко вернул себе самообладание, благодаря годам практики.

Себастьян удивился, когда заметил, что ему действительно интересно то, о чем с ним говорил Блейн. Разговор не казался вынужденным, как это было обычно, он точно этого не ожидал. Так давно его собеседник не уступал ему в интеллекте. Мгновенье, и вот уже Себастьян рассказывает то, чем, как правило, не делился.

У него были планы, о которых он, заговорившись, забыл, поэтому, когда телефон зазвонил, напоминая ему о тренировке по лакроссу, он себя мысленно пнул за то, что потратил так много времени на разговоры. Со всем своим очарованием он поднялся со стула.

\- Я должен идти на тренировку по лакроссу. Но мы могли бы встретиться снова? Мне бы пригодились несколько твоих советов. Ну, знаешь, как Соловей Соловью?

Он нацепил самую обаятельную улыбку, когда говорил. Он знал, как сделать так, чтобы слова имели наибольшее влияние. Это было похоже на игру. И Себастьян был в ней мастером.

Блейн растерянно смотрел на него буквально секунды, как будто не расслышал слов, но потом ответил, - Э-э, да. Конечно.

Они обменялись номерами, и Себастьян ушел, подмигнув Блейну на прощание. Он был застигнут врасплох тем, какой интерес он испытал к парню, Себастьян твердо решил добиться цели. Он поправил ремень своей сумки и с довольной улыбкой пошел на тренировку.

\--

Блейн подавлял слезы всю дорогу до дома. Он поставил свою машину на парковку и побежал в дом, закрыв дверь своей комнаты, он выпустил свои слезы наружу.

Его голова кружилась, когда он вспоминал о том, как Себастьян коснулся его руки своими пальцами. Но…ощущения были такими же, когда к нему прикасался Курт.

Курт. Красивый, идеальный Курт. Мальчик, в котором он любил все.

В его глазах снова навернулись слезы, когда он подумал о том, что это значит для Курта. Боже, он ведь будет страдать, когда увидит чужое имя на запястье Блейна. И, Блейн не хотел Себастьяна. Он хотел Курта.

Конечно, Себастьян был умен и остроумен, и на самом деле, Блейн знал, что Себастьян был великолепен, со своей улыбкой и сияющими глазами.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы колени Блейна подогнулись. Он хотел закричать. Почему все так несправедливо? Не имя Курта, а имя Себастьяна было написано у него.   
Телефон Блейна запищал, и он перевернулся на бок, чтобы достать его из кармана. 

_**От Курта:** Эй, милый, нам не удалось увидеться перед тем, как ты ушел. Хочешь приехать вечером? Папа с Кэрол уехали в Вашингтон, а Финн будет у Рейчел. Я сделаю курицу, как ты любишь.:)_

Его желудок снова упал, а на глазах образовались слезы. Курт так сильно его любит. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы ощутить боль, которую Блейн, несомненно, нанесет. Сколько пройдет, прежде чем сердце Курта разобьется? От этой мысли ему стало больно.

Хорошо, что Курт не видел, как Блейн отвечал ему.

_**Курту:** Конечно :) Я приеду к семи._

Блейн кинул свой телефон в сторону и зарылся лицом в подушку, возобновляя рыдания.

К тому времени, как он должен идти Курту, почти не было видно, что он плакал. Он уже схватил ключи и был почти у выхода, когда зазвонил телефон. Он ответил, не глядя, уверенный в том, что это был Курт.

\- Привет, детка, я уже выезжаю. Буду через несколько минут, - быстро сказал он.

Он услышал смех на другом конце, и его сердце, буквально, опустилось в пятки, - Оу, у тебя есть «детка»? Кто он?

Из Блейна вырвался смешок, - Прости, Себастьян, я просто думал, что это мой парень. Я сейчас ухожу к нему на ужин. Могу я перезвонить тебе завтра?

\- Ну, я просто хотел увидеться с тобой сегодня, но вижу, что у тебя уже есть планы с «деткой», - поддразнил он, - Может он тоже присоединится? Как говорится, чем больше людей, тем веселее.

\- Н-не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - ответил Блейн медленно. Говоря это, он понял, что это было преуменьшением века, - Как насчет завтра? Мы могли бы встретиться за кофе после школы.

\- Хорошо, - послышался небрежный ответ, - Значит, завтра. В Лайме Бин в четыре?

Блейн хотел быстрее закончить разговор, но он не мог отрицать того, что от мысли о том, что он завтра увидит Себастьяна, у него в животе появлялись бабочки. Он зажмурил глаза, подумав «когда все стало таким?», и ответил, - Да, конечно. Увидимся.

Себастьян говорил что-то еще, но Блейн уже отключился и с силой кинул телефон на пассажирское сиденье, как будто он был виноват в случившемся. Блейн выехал на дорогу, вспомнив, к кому он едет, его настроение улучшилось.

Когда Курт крепко обнял его, когда Блейн вошел в дом, он почти забыл о том, что с ним приключилось за сегодняшний день. Потому что с Куртом все уходило на второй план. Блейн позволял целовать себя, но и не забывал возвращать все это. Все тревоги уходили от него, ничего не казалось важным, когда он был в руках Курта.

Хотя в его голову все-таки пробирались нежелательные мысли. «Какое чувство возникнет, когда руки Себастьяна будут обнимать меня?», «Интересно, что сейчас делает Себастьян?».

Что-то все-таки беспокоило Блейна. Как он ни старался забыть о Себастьяне и сосредоточиться на Курте, произошло что-то странное, быть с Куртом было удивительно и идеально, но чего-то (или скорее кого-то) стало не хватать.

\- Блейн, милый, что-то случилось? С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Курт после ужина.

Блейн быстро поднял глаза от стола, - Я..все в порядке. Просто задумался.

Курт поставил тарелки в раковину и пересек кухню, затем садясь на колени Блейну, - Я тоже задумался. О том, что ты сказал перед тем, как ушел.

Казалось, что это произошло целую вечность назад. В другой жизни. В той жизни, в которой еще не было Себастьяна. Все, что он мог сделать, только ответить, - Да?

Курт кивнул, поглаживая щеку Блейна, - Да, - выдохнул он. Дыхание напротив заставляло мурашки бежать по его спине, - Я думал об этом весь день.

Рука на щеке Блейна замерла, и Курт наклонился вперед, соединяя их губы. Блейн не помнил, как губы Курта скользили против его губ. Электрические импульсы проходили везде, где губы Курта касались его, и он должен был напоминать себе о том, что нужно дышать.

Курт соединил их лбы вместе, тяжело дыша, - Я хочу тебя, Блейн.

Глаза Блейна закатились только от того, как Курт назвал его имя. Блейна очень удивило то, что Курт не считал себя сексуальным и постоянно сравнивал себя с пингвиненком. Сейчас, когда Курт произносил эти слова, он звучал словно сам секс.

Чувство вины смыло все возбуждение Блейна. Курт проложил поцелуями дорожку по его шее, от чего у него сжались пальцы ног. Но он не мог этого сделать. Боже, как бы он хотел этого, но он не мог рисковать тем, что Курт может увидеть имя Себастьяна у него на запястье.

Почему-то идея о том, чтобы спать с Куртом – только с Куртом – казалась ему неправильной. Он позволил себе все это обдумать. Его сердце замерло, когда он понял, что он хотел Себастьяна тоже. Он любил Курта всем своим существом. Он не хотел ничего большего, чем отдать Курту мир. Он хотел бы отдать себя Курту, но его сердце чувствовало, что отдавать себя только Курту нечестно. 

Как он мог объяснить Курту – любви всей его жизни, что он не может сегодня потерять с ним свою невинность, потому что он нуждался в еще одном человеке, с которым он знаком меньше дня? 

Ничего в его чувствах к Курту не изменилось, но он был удивлен, почувствовав, что его к Себастьяну тянет так же, как к Курту. Теперь, вдобавок к чувству вины, им овладела еще и беспомощность.

\- Курт, остановись, - выдавил он, отталкивая Курта, - Извини, мне нужно идти.

Он встал и выскочил из комнаты, его сердце разрывалось все больше и больше с каждым шагом.

\---

Всю ночь его телефон оставался в покое, если не считать их маленькой переписки с Куртом уже в полночь.

_**От Курта:** Прости меня за то, что я сделал, Блейн. Только, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты в порядке. Что *мы* в порядке._

Он был почти уверен, что каждое третье слово в его ответе было неправильным, но он сказал Курту, что он в порядке (даже если сам не был в этом уверен). Ему нужно было утешить Курта. Ответа не приходило уже достаточно долго, поэтому он следом послал ему другое сообщение.

_**Курту:** Я люблю тебя._

Курт быстро ответил ему.

_**От Курта:** Я тоже люблю тебя, милый. Спи. Спокойной ночи._

Блейн тоже пожелал ему спокойной ночи и быстро уснул, из-за сегодняшних эмоциональных горок.

На следующий день он остался дома из-за якобы мигрени, даже не спрашивая у родителей. Хотя он не был уверен дома ли они вообще. Где-то около четырех он пошел на встречу с Себастьяном. Высокий мальчик стоял, прислонившись к фасаду здания, возле которого остановился Блейн. Улыбка пробежала по лицу Себастьяна и он, оттолкнувшись от стены, пошел по направлению к машине, открывая Блейну дверь.

(Немного рыцарства вряд ли убавят ваши шансы, не так ли?)

Мягкая улыбка коснулась лица Блейна, и Себастьян старался не обращать внимания на то, что его собственные щеки покрылись румянцем. Это было…неожиданным. Он попытался скрыть румянец и зашагал рядом с Блейном, пропуская его вперед в кофейню. Себастьян заказал кофе, а затем наслаждался реакцией Блейна на то, когда он попросил добавить ему в кофе Курвуазье*.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, и Себастьян снова попытался воспользоваться своим обаянием. Лицо Блейна выражало сожаление и намек на чувство вины.

\- Послушай, Себастьян, у меня есть парень, - сказал он медленно.

\- Не волнует меня, если не волнует тебя, - встрял в начинающийся монолог Себастьян, с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.

\- Нет, он мне не безразличен.

\- Ему необязательно знать.

\- Я просто не хочу испортить наши с ним отношения, в любом случае. Он, правда, замечательный, - сказал он искренне. 

\- Кто замечательный?

Блейн чуть ли не подпрыгнул, когда услышал голос Курта, он повернулся в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня. Себастьян все еще смотрел на Блейна, недовольный тем, что их прервали.

\- Себастьян, это Курт – мой парень, про которого я только что –

Себастьян заставил себя вернуться к реальности, - Понял.

И после этого, он в первый раз взглянул на парня, который сейчас сидел рядом с Блейном, намеренно сжимая его руку. Он встретил недружелюбные, пронзительные голубые глаза и его желудок сжался, когда он почувствовал, что что-то острое нажимает на его запястье, присваивая его.

Мальчик – Курт, вроде бы, - сидел с протянутой к нему рукой, поэтому он подался вперед и молча, взял ее, чувствуя искры, исходящие от прикосновения, и наблюдая за реакцией Курта. Это прикосновение заставило колени Себастьяна подогнуться, из-за чего он чуть не съехал на пол.

На какой-то короткий миг что-то промелькнуло на лице Курта, когда их руки соприкоснулись, но потом его лицо снова приобрело раздраженный вид.

\- Очень приятно, - язвительно процедил Курт так, что у Себастьяна сжалось сердце.

Он пытался всем своим видом показать спокойствие, хотя внутри него паника была сумасшедшей. Все произошло за доли секунд. С виду казалось, что ничего не изменилось, однако сейчас изменилось все. Мир Себастьяна только что перевернулся с ног на голову.

Курт смотрел на него с неприязнью. Себастьян взглянул на запястье Курта, на котором уже было имя Блейна, стараясь не замечать то, как бьется его сердце, Себастьян отвернулся.

_Оу,_ подумал он, _тогда это объясняет я-собираюсь-выпотрошить-тебя-если-ты-прикоснешься-к-моему-парню взгляд._

Себастьян не знал, как двигаться дальше, такое определенно случалось с ним впервые, но он всегда любил вызов, а здесь все казалось более сложным, что, несомненно, завораживало. 

 

_* Курвуазье - марка коньяка._


	3. 2 глава

Себастьян сразу же нашел предлог, чтобы поскорей уйти.

Но какое-то странное тянущее чувство не позволило ему уйти, предварительно, не назначив будущую встречу, чтобы увидеть их снова. Он закончил кокетливый обмен фраз с Блейном и резкий, колючий с Куртом, - так Себастьян предложил им прогуляться до «Скандалов». Его сердце екнуло, когда Блейн было заколебался, но забилось как бешеное, когда Курт настоял на походе. Его слова звучали как вызов.

Себастьян попытался сохранить спокойствие, когда он вышел из кафе, но ноги его предали, и он замешкался на полпути к машине. Но это не имело значения, ему просто необходимо было находиться дальше отсюда, даже если его сердце твердило обратное.

Во всем этом не было никакого смысла. Блейн был связан с ним, не означает ли это, что он должен быть связан с Блейном, вместо Курта? И почему Курт связан с Блейном, если Блейн связан с ним? Он подумал, что головная боль, возникшая у него, просто убьет его, поэтому он решил убраться подальше от объектов своих размышлений, сев в машину он поехал от Лаймы Бин с такой скоростью, с какой только позволяла его машина.

Подъезжая к дому, он уже точно решил, что будет следовать плану по завоеванию Блейна, несмотря на то, был он связан с Куртом или нет. Он хотел идти против этой связи, хотя знал, что все попытки будут тщетными. А еще, почему если он был связан с Куртом, то прикосновения Блейна вызывали такие же ощущения?

Почему он чувствовал себя так, словно был целым, когда был с ними обоими? Он не чувствовал этого, пока не был связан с Куртом. Было какое-то чувство, говорящее, что все это неправильно, когда он сидел только с Блейном, но он решил, что это возмущались остатки совести, поэтому он запихнул их поглубже. Но когда он посмотрел на голубые глаза Курта, даже если в них были неприязнь и раздражение, возникло чувство, что эти глаза ему будут нужны всегда.

Он подумал, что Блейн тоже это чувствовал. Или хотя бы Курт. Он не хотел этого всего. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы его счастье от кого-то зависело, не говоря уже о двух людях.

Его взгляд упал на руку, на которой уже почему-то был закатан рукав. Он старался не обращать внимание на бабочек в животе, которые появились, как только его взгляд упал на имя, написанное каллиграфическим почерком – _Курт Хаммел_. Он встряхнул головой. Нет.

Блейн. Он собирался затащить к себе в постель Блейна, как и планировал. Блейн был тем, кого он хотел, - _только_ Блейна. Он пытался не обращать внимания на противный голосок, звучащий в его голове: _Ты сам себя обманываешь._

Сидя в своей машине, погруженный в мысли, он никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноким, и от мысли, что ему станет лучше в объятьях Блейна _и_ Курта, становилось только хуже.

Не имело значения, что говорило его подлое сердце, он не собирался позволить Курту добраться до него. Его мысли перескочили на образы Курта с менее агрессивным выражением лица, и сердцу отчего-то стало больно; он хотел это исправить: оставить улыбку на бледном лице этого мальчика. Он заткнул это чувство и глубоко вздохнул. Его не волновало то, что было написано на его запястье, он сам собирался как-то проконтролировать всю сложившуюся ситуацию.

— 

Курт сел на место Себастьяна, когда тот вышел прочь, хотя что-то ему говорило, что надо было проследовать за высоким мальчиком. А глаза Блейна следили за Себастьяном, вышедшим за дверь. А Курту стало интересно: чувствует ли Блейн то же самое? Блейн жевал губу, смотря в окно Лаймы Бин, наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой Смайта, до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся с парковки.

Какие-то грустные размышления заняли голову Блейна, и его палец лениво скользнул по запястью, своеобразная привычка, появившаяся совсем недавно. Курт видел это, но ему не хотелось подглядывать. Сейчас его больше волновало то, что это был первый момент наедине после произошедшей вчера катастрофы. 

\- Блейн, - тихо позвал Курт. Блейн поднял на него свой взгляд, оторвавшись от парковки, на которую он глазел где-то пять минут. Он встретил глаза Курта, наполненные какой-то печалью, как и него самого, плескалось что-то похожее в глазах цвета янтаря. – Блейн, у нас же все хорошо?

Глаза Блейна расширились, и тень страха пробежала по его лицу. Он быстро взял руку Курта и сжал ее, слишком сильно, но Курт не возражал: - Конечно вместе! – Говорил он вроде бы уверенно, но отголоски страха все равно слышались, – Курт, то, что случилось прошлым вечером…мне так жаль. Я просто…я испугался.

Курт посмотрел на стол, который вдруг сильно заинтересовал его своим древесными волокнами: - Это ведь не из-за того, что ты не хочешь меня, правда? – спросил он. Его голос звучал мягко, но грустно.

\- Как я могу не хотеть тебя, Курт? Ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Курт, и мне так жаль, что я не говорил этого всего раньше, - сказал Блейн, спокойным тихим тоном.

Курт сжал руку сильнее и улыбнулся Блейну. Сейчас стало все по-другому. Они были в порядке, сейчас, сидя в Лайме Бин. Хотя в груди была тупая боль, говорящая, что все совершенно не в порядке. Больше нет. Еще нет. Без Себастьяна.

— 

Когда в среду вечером они приехали на парковочное место рядом с баром. Единственной причиной, по которой они поняли, что прибыли верно, была неоновая вывеска гласившая: «Скандалы».

Курт внимательно осмотрел местность, перед тем как выйти, он слишком много читал о гомофобах, прячущихся рядом с такими местами. Он не мог чувствовать себя сейчас комфортно, даже находясь рядом с Блейном, помогающим в данный момент ему выйти из машины.

Бар был просто в плачевном состоянии, да еще и находился в ужаснейшей части города. И что-то в этом вечере было зловещим. Курт просто хочет вернуться назад, домой к Блейну и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, но перспектива увидеть Себастьяна что-то успокаивала в нем, хоть и нервировала все остальное.

Он должен ненавидеть мальчика, пытающегося украсть его родственную душу. Себастьян привык получать то, что хочет, и теперь он хотел Блейна. Курт чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не был _так_ зол на Смайта за это. Его разум говорил ему оттащить Блейна подальше от Себастьяна, но сердцу было хорошо, когда Себастьян был с Блейном так же как Курт. 

Он ненавидел себя за это. Ненавидел за то, что не понимал, почему он не ненавидит Себастьяна, хотя и старался. Чистое волнение, исходящее из Блейна, быстро напомнило Курту то, каким нетерпеливым бывает его парень. Его мозг тут же провел параллель между Блейном и Себастьяном. 

Себастьян был расчетлив и всегда добивался своей цели. И глядя в пронзительные зеленые глаза, Курт мог бы сказать, что тот спланировал все возможные варианты развития событий, которые непременно приведут Блейна в его постель, а Блейн был слишком наивен, чтобы признать это, он просто был в восторге от внимания. Курт сжал руку Блейна сильнее, чтобы это дало хоть какой-нибудь знак Себастьяну о недоступности Блейна. Однако что-то глубоко в нем говорило, что он был не прав.

Они дали свои фальшивые документы охраннику, мужчина вглядывался в удостоверения, но решил, что ему все равно и жестом пригласил их внутрь.

Себастьян сидел в баре с задумчивой гримасой на лице, его глаза метались по всему помещению, пока он не увидел, что Курт с Блейном пришли. Его лицо расплылось в улыбке прежде, чем он заметил это. Он попытался скрыть ее, пока не увидел, что глаза Блейна загорелись при взгляде на него, а глаза Курта сузились. Себастьян был уверен, что что-то в них вспыхнуло, прежде чем они снова стали выражать недружелюбие, но это произошло так быстро, что Смайт не понял, что это было.

Себастьян широко улыбнулся, пытаясь быть приветливым и при этом не выдать свое истинное волнение из-за того, что оба мальчика были с ним рядом. 

\- Привет, ребята, - сказал Себастьян, разворачиваясь к ним, держа что-то в руках, - пиво для Блейна и Ширли Темпл с дополнительной вишенкой для Курта. 

Курт взял бокал из протянутой руки, и их соприкоснулись, отчего Себастьян вздрогнул, но все-таки сумел это скрыть: - Я слышал, что ты за рулем. Как и всегда.

Курт ничего не сказал, борясь с желанием ответить. Он был здесь для Блейна. Блейн _хотел_ быть тут. 

Они нашли столик в конце бара и устроились там. Блейн лениво болтал с Себастьяном, под влиянием алкоголя он становился болтливее, чем обычно. Курт с интересом наблюдал за тем, как взаимодействуют эти двое. Внешняя невозмутимость Блейна таяла на глазах.

\- Итак, - начал Блейн пьяным тоном, обращаясь к Себастьяну, а Курт подумал о том, что пора бы начать следить за тем, сколько пьет Блейн, - вчера ты говорил, что твоя семья из Франции.

Себастьян сделал еще глоток пива, перед тем как ответить: - Да, моя мама приехала в Америку из Парижа, а бабушка с дедушкой до сих пор живут там. Я приезжаю к ним каждое лето.

Глаза Блейна загорелись: - Ты говоришь по-французски?

Себастьян кивнул, и улыбка Блейна стала еще шире: - Курт хорошо говорит по-французски! – Блейн искрился счастьем, хотя его слова было сложно разобрать.

Курт смотрел на Блейна, понимая, для чего он это все делал. Курт пока не был уверен, хотел ли он знать Себастьяна, он просто чувствовал себя безопаснее, вымещая на нем свое раздражение, но еще лучше просто его игнорировать. Из раздумий Курта вывел любопытный голос Себастьяна:

\- Tu parles français? (Ты говоришь по-французски?)

Курт ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему нравился тот интерес, что проявлял к нему сейчас Себастьян.

\- Oui, j'ai pris des cours de français avancé pendant quatre ans (Да, я ходил на курсы на протяжении четырех лет), - с самодовольной улыбкой ответил Курт.

Игривая усмешка тронуло лицо Себастьяна, а в глазах появилось что-то, что Курт не смог разобрать: - C'est bon à savoir (Это полезная информация), - тихо сказал Смайт с не покидающей его улыбкой. Себастьян по-прежнему смотрел на Курта, а тишина опутывала их.

По позвоночнику Курта пробежала дрожь. Сейчас его тревожило то, что кокетливая и соблазнительная улыбка Себастьяна была направлена на него, а не на Блейна. Между ними ощущалась напряженность, отчего волосы на руках Курта встали дыбом, и он хотел бы ненавидеть это чувство, но почему-то от этого становилось грустно.

Голос Блейна заставил его вздрогнуть: - Ладно, мне скучно. Потанцуешь со мной?

Он протянул руку Курту, но тот лишь рассеянно покачал головой. Блейн по-детски сморщил нос, но улыбнувшись, повернулся к Себастьяну, предлагая ему руку. Казалось, что Смайт не замечал его, очевидно, он был погружен в свои мысли.

\- Себастьян! – высокий мальчик посмотрел на него, и Курту показалось, что дыхание Себастьяна немного сбилось, когда он посмотрел на Блейна, - потанцуешь со мной?

Себастьян инстинктивно взял руку Блейна в свою. Он был ошеломлен, когда мурашки пробежали по его позвоночнику. Блейн успел наклониться к Курту и поцеловать его в щеку, прежде чем Себастьян утащил его на танцевальную площадку.

Курт смотрел на то, как двое покидают его, чувствую облегчение, думая, что в одиночку сможет справиться с тем, что творилось у него в голове. 

Наблюдая за двумя мальчиками танцующими вместе, на Курта нахлынула волна какого-то странного чувства. Границы дозволенного между ними явно были снижены из-за неопределенного количества алкоголя, они танцевали невероятно близко друг к другу. Его мозг приказывал ему взять и отстранить Блейна от Себастьяна так, что бы Смайт увидел имя Блейна на его запястье, но в животе что-то трепетало от того вида, который он наблюдал, им было комфортно друг с другом в такой близости.

Блейн посмотрел на Курта, и улыбка расплылась по его лицу, тогда он пошевелил бедрами, призывая Курта к ним присоединиться. Курт тяжело вздохнул и, выпив последний глоток напитка, направился к ним. Взгляд Себастьяна стал более жестким, и Смайт подошел еще ближе к Блейну, но Курт успел протиснуться между ними, оставляя Себастьяна без пары. 

Блейн был слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, как Себастьян продолжает танцевать вокруг них. В первый раз за весь вечер, казалось, что Себастьян по-настоящему расслабился. Возможно, это было просто помутнением рассудка, но Курту было приятно видеть улыбку Себастьяна.

На самом деле это было весело. Они просто танцевали.

Это было не так легко утверждать, когда действие алкоголя начало ослабевать, к Себастьяну вернулась какая-то грусть. А Блейн блаженно продолжал танцевать, не обращая внимания на какие-то сдвиги вокруг. Извинившись, Себастьян вернулся к барной стойке, выпивая еще одну порцию напитка. Его лицо выглядело встревоженным, и это расстраивало Курта. И он все еще не мог понять кто же этот Себастьян Смайт.

Одно время он был веселым и обаятельным, а в следующую секунду циничным и злым. И каждый раз, когда Курт говорил ему об этом, то получал горькие оскорбления. Курт знал, что это не должно его беспокоить, но это происходило. И почему-то оскорбления, которые произносил _именно_ Себастьян, ранили больнее, чем те, которые он слышал в повседневной жизни от остальных людей.

Блейн запутался в своих ногах, и Курту пришлось быстро ловить его до того, как тот встретится с полом. Себастьян оказался так же быстр, и вот сжимает свои руки вокруг талии Блейна, а его зеленые глаза впились в Курта с немым вопросом. Себастьян отдернул руки, как будто был потрясен тихим всхлипом, сорвавшимся с губ Блейна. Зрительный контакт был утерян, теперь все внимание было сконцентрировано на Блейне. А Блейн в это время лишь уткнулся в шею Курта.

Звук, который издал Блейн доказывал Курту самое страшное. Блейн хотел Себастьяна, ведь когда руки Смайта отпустили его, ему понадобился телесный контакт.

Курт прокашлялся, и Себастьян быстро заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд: - Я..я думаю, что пора отвезти его домой, - сказал Курт, его голос был каким-то приглушенным.

Себастьян потер свою шею, он явно был потерян. Блейн начал издавать слабые протесты, но Себастьян подошел к нему и погладил по спине: - Мы увидимся завтра снова. И так как у тебя будет нехилое похмелье, я просто пойду домой, а этот сверкающий смурф позаботится о тебе.

Слишком пьяный, чтобы спорить, Блейн просто кивнул, повиснув на плече Курта. Курт встретил его взгляд, наполненный тупой болью, который он пытался не замечать.

\- Эй, Курт, - окликнул его нерешительный голос. Курт удивленно повернулся. Первый раз за вечер Себастьян напрямую обратился к нему, а не через Блейна. Было видно, что он чего-то стеснялся, иначе не теребил манжеты своей рубашки, - б-будь осторожен, ладно? 

Курт кивнул и вытащил Блейна наружу, холодный ноябрьский воздух никак не отрезвил Блейна. Курт открыл машину, помогая Блейну залезть в нее, заставляя его лечь. Блейн схватил его за руку и потянул на себя.

Алкоголь не собирался его отпускать, а тоска по Себастьяну стала такой невыносимой, что ее невозможно было игнорировать. Курт не заслуживал того, чтобы быть связанным с кем-то, кто в свою очередь был задействован с кем-то еще, поэтому, Блейн собрался дать Курту то, что он просил.

Руки Блейна быстро начали вытаскивать рубашку Курта из-под ремня, несмотря на все протесты.

\- Давай, Курт, - пьяно пробормотал он, - я знаю, что ты хотел сделать это на сиреневом лугу, и что бы Стинг играл на заднем плане, но я хочу тебя так сильно.

Эти слова были правдой. В данный момент, когда Курт лежал на нем, не было того, чего бы Блейн хотел больше, чем заниматься с ним любовью, чем сделать его своим.

Но вдруг Курт отталкивает его и кричит. Алкоголь, затуманивший его мозг, не давал понять ему происходящего. Все что он чувствовал, это как Курт отстранился от него, хватая его за запястье. От прикосновения электрические заряды приятно прошлись по его коже, но Курт теперь просто молчал, а его глаза наполнялись слезами, и тогда до Блейна дошло, что, наконец, произошло.

Глаза Курта были устремлены на запястье Блейна, его желудок упал, а сердце неровно заколотилось. Рукой он прикрывал рот, а глаза смотрели туда, где было написано имя родственной души его парня.

_Себастьян Смайт._


	4. 3 глава

Курт даже не успел понять, что произошло, он только увидел Блейна, который задыхался от рыданий. От звуков, издаваемых Блейном, Курту становилось физически больно, поэтому он притянул мальчика к себе, борясь с собственными слезами. 

\- Мне так жаль, Курт, - судорожно вздыхал Блейн.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивал его Курт, целуя макушку, - все в порядке.

Блейн прижал Курта к себе крепче, повторяя: - Но…я же люблю _тебя_ , - он казался настолько сломленным, что Курт не мог не поверить ему.

Он с трудом сглотнул, устраивая голову Блейна у себя на плече: - Я знаю, дорогой. Я знаю.

По правде говоря, все это многое объясняло. Это объясняло тоскливые взгляды и то, как светилось лицо Блейна, когда Себастьян был рядом. Но вопрос оставался прежним: _Почему?_

Почему Блейн связан с Себастьяном? Почему Курт связан с Блейном, если тот должен быть с Себастьяном? И самое главное: почему, узнав, что Блейн связан с Себастьяном, Курт продолжал все также любить его? Это было похоже на то, что он узнал секрет, о котором знал всю свою жизнь, просто пришло время, чтобы правда вылезла наружу.

Дыхание Блейна стало ровным, а из-за алкоголя и навалившейся усталости, он погрузился в сон. Курт поцеловал его в лоб, а потом положил на заднее сиденье, используя в качестве подушки свое пальто. 

Курт сел на водительское сиденье, думая обо всей этой неразберихе, но всегда возвращался к одному вопросу: что все это значит для него, Блейна, Себастьяна?

Повернув ключ, Курт завел машину и, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, уехал с парковки, чувствуя необъяснимую боль в груди.

\--

Себастьян наблюдал, как пара вышла за дверь. Ну, Курт шел, а Блейна просто тащили. Как только они скрылись из виду, Себастьян провел рукой по волосам, борясь с желанием закричать или пнуть что-нибудь. Алкоголь помогал облегчить боль, возникшую из-за появившегося одиночества. Он пересек танцпол и, подойдя к бару, заказал еще выпить. Туманом алкоголя он хотел рассеять все свои мысли.

Танцы с Куртом и Блейном были просто невероятны. Он чувствовал тепло, комфорт и удовлетворенность, пробирающуюся до самых костей. Его тело буквально кричало, прося, чтобы Себастьян прикоснулся к ним, но он боролся с этим желанием. Разумом он не хотел этого, или просто боялся быть с кем-то связан. Ему было очень страшно.

Связь означает полное доверие. Значит, отдавать себя полностью Курту и Блейну и верить, что они не причинят ему вреда.

Но ведь все причиняли ему боль.

Он построил стены, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира, защищая себя от боли. Чтобы в случае чего не чувствовать себя использованным.

Он строил стены, убеждая людей, что ему не может быть больно. И все поверили. Они верили, что он был «холодным бездушным Себастьяном» неспособным на чувства. И это было именно то, чего он хотел.

Самое страшное было то, что рядом с Куртом и Блейном эти стены начинали рушиться. Он рассказывал им о своем истинном «я» больше, чем мог себе позволить. Это заставляло чувствовать себя уязвимым, и он ненавидел это. Он ненавидел то, что ему приходиться доверять судьбе, а он сам хотел принимать решения.

Он сделал еще один глоток из бутылки и обвел взглядом бар, натыкаясь на довольно привлекательного парня: высокий, темноволосый, достаточно милый на вид. Как всегда он поймал на себе взгляд парня и начал игру. Обычно, он мог с уверенностью сказать: «каждый в этом баре будет моим», но сегодня ему этого не хотелось. Он был опустошен.

Парень улыбнулся Себастьяну, сидя на своем стуле. У него красивая улыбка, отметил Себастьян. Почти такая же, как у Блейна, только у этого парня нет какого-то внутреннего света, когда он улыбается. Себастьян сделал еще один глоток и направился к незнакомцу. У него голубые глаза. Они цвета океана, но сейчас их заволокло дымкой алкоголя. Голубые глаза заставили Себастьяна вспомнить о Курте.

_Как он добрался до дома? Все в порядке? Он остался с Блейном?_

\- Привет, - сказал парень с самоуверенной улыбкой.

Этот парень, очевидно, считал себя очень привлекательным. Себастьян просто не смог не заметить этого. Его кожа была слишком загорелой, а глаза были неправильного синего оттенка. Он был слишком высоким, и от него не пахло мятой. В его глазах не было теплоты, вместо этого там была самоуверенность.

А Себастьян просто скучал по теплым медовым глазам Блейна. Он сделал еще глоток и вернул приветствие незнакомцу.

Парень протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Себастьян уткнулся в пиво, как будто интересней него ничего не существовало.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя красивые губы? – промурлыкал незнакомец, все пытаясь при этом быть соблазнительным.

Ему говорили это. Каждый раз, когда он приходил в бар. Комплимент, который для него ничего не значил. И он всегда приводил к тому, о чем Себастьян уже знал.

Он почувствовал, как шершавым пальцем ему провели по нижней губе, а Себастьяну хотелось скинуть его прочь. 

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы эти губки были очень приятно использованы? – сказал парень, уже проведя пальцем до ключицы.

Это происходило каждую ночь. Так почему бы не сегодня?

\- Извини, - пробормотал Себастьян, вновь увлеченный своим пивом, - не сегодня.

\- Пошли, - протянул незнакомец, надувая губы, как он считал, в очень привлекательную гримасу.

В этом не было ничего красивого, а вот когда это делал Блейн, расстроившись от того, что им с Куртом приходится уйти…

\- Или, - продолжил парень, поглаживая бедро Себастьяна под стойкой, - я бы показал тебе, на что способны мои.

Он хотел встать и уйти. Себастьян ничего не чувствовал к нему и вряд ли бы что-нибудь изменилось в будущем _(что это еще за мысли такие?)_. Но желание его тела сделало выбор за него. Он собирался доказать самому себе, что ему не нужен Курт с Блейном. Здесь был парень, который мог считаться достаточно привлекательным, собирающийся ему отсосать, так что, черт побери, он собирается воспользоваться этой возможностью.

От этой мысли ему почему-то стало немного плохо, но он допил свое пиво с сексуальной ухмылкой на губах и встал, направляясь в туалет. Незнакомец последовал за ним. Они всегда следовали.

\--

По солнцу, проникающему через окно, Курт понял, что так рано он вряд ли сам мог проснуться. Блейн спал рядом, лежа на боку, его ноги были переплетены с ногами Курта. Сейчас было просто идеально, но он никогда не просыпался так рано. Из-за чего же тогда?

Ответом на его вопрос послужил металлический звон, раздающийся где-то рядом. Он перегнулся через кровать и увидел, что в заднем кармане джинсов Блейна лежал телефон, явившийся причиной пробуждения.

\- А-алло, - сонно пробормотал он, стараясь не разбудить Блейна. 

В ответ звучал самодовольный голос, на который Курт закатил глаза. Себастьян.

\- Эй, куколка, где Блейн? – спросили у него с усмешкой.

\- Он спит. Сейчас шесть часов утра, - резко ответил Курт.

\- Да…я знаю…я собирался поговорить с тобой, но у меня нет номера, - в голосе Себастьяна сквозила нерешительность, Курт раньше не слышал ее от него.

\- О чем? – сказал Курт, стараясь, чтоб его голос не сорвался. Он все еще хотел накричать на Себастьяна.

\- О Блейне.

\- О чем именно? – его голос был ровным.

\- Я просто… - Себастьян замолчал, в его голосе можно было расслышать разочарование. Смайт фыркнул, - просто…ну, неважно. Мне пора идти.

\- Себастьян… - хотел продолжить Курт, но звонок уже был закончен.

Таким разочарованным и смущенным он еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Курт вернулся на место, смотря на мирное и спокойное из-за сна лицо Блейна. Он заполнял Курта такой теплотой, что тот сейчас бы даже не посмел его разбудить. Курт наклонился вперед и поцеловал мальчика в лоб, проводя рукой по его кудрям.

Любовь, которую он питал к Блейну, не уменьшилась ни на йоту, а наоборот возрастала день ото дня. Он только удивлялся этому и не мог понять, как можно влюбиться еще больше. Конечно, имя на запястье Блейна было не его, но это ничего не меняло.

Сейчас Курт размышлял над тем, что будет, если он потеряет Блейна. Мог ли он вынести это? Обязательно ли быть с человеком, который является твоей родственной душой? Есть ли какие-нибудь исключения?

Курт чувствовал головокружение и начинающие собираться слезы из-за всех этих мыслей. Он боролся с желанием забросить этот телефон куда-нибудь подальше, когда услышал звук издаваемый аппаратом. Он разблокировал телефон и прочитал сообщение.

_**От Себастьяна:** Я знаю, что телефон все еще у тебя, Курт. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я с нетерпением жду выступление нашего Блейна.;) _

Курт выпустил телефон из рук, совершенно сбитый с толку этим посланием. Видимо, это должно было звучать зло и вызвать ревность на некоторое время, но слова «нашего Блейна» заставляли его кровь бежать быстрее.

Курт начал плакать, этим, скорее всего, он разбудил Блейна, потому что почувствовал руку, прижимающую его к груди парня. 

\- Курт, эй, что случилось? – спросил Блейн сонным голосом.

\- С-себястьян…я просто…Блейн, я не… - Он хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, как закончить хотя бы одно предложение.

Блейн притянул его к себе и поцеловал в макушку. 

\- Тс-с-с, малыш, успокойся, все хорошо, - сказал Блейн, сильнее обняв Курта. Он наклонился к телефону, а Курт уткнулся в кровать. На экране по-прежнему светилось сообщение, посланное Себастьяном.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Андерсон, - Курт, детка, я люблю _тебя_. Я ничего из этого не понимаю. Я растерян, Курт, но я люблю _тебя._

Дыхание Курта перехватило, и он схватился за футболку парня, крепко сжимая её в руке: - Я боюсь, Блейн, - выдавил он.

\- Ш-ш-ш, детка, - сказал Блейн, гладя его по волосам, - мы во всем разберемся. Я обещаю.

\- Больно, - слова из уст Курта вырвались прежде, чем он успел их остановить.

Блейн прижал его еще крепче и поцеловал в волосы: - Я знаю, дорогой. Я знаю.

Курт лег поближе к Блейну и благодарил Бога, в которого он не верил, за то, что из-за подготовки к шоу их освободили от учебы. Он подумал, что ему будет совсем не до занятий, когда был готов разрыдаться в любую минуту. Курт уткнулся в шею Блейна, чувствуя, как по его волосам текут не его слезы.

\--

Когда выступление закончилось, на улице уже было темно. Курт схватил Блейна за руку и потащил в раздевалку, желая поскорее вернуться домой.

Мальчики согласились друг с другом, что за ночь постараются хоть в чем-то разобраться без Себастьяна. Они уже переоделись и почти дошли до выхода, когда на их пути появился Пак, держа на руках Бет.

Блейн просветлел, когда ее увидел и тут же протянул к ней руки. Малышка улыбнулась и удобней устроилась в его руках. Блейн прижал Бет крепче и что-то прошептал ей.

\- Ной, что-то случилось? – спросил Курт, потянувшись к девочке и улыбнувшись ей, перед тем как повернуться к Паку.

\- Чувак, мне только что позвонили. Моя сестра в больнице и мне нужно к ней, но мне некуда деть Бет. Шелби оставила мне ее на выходные, а сама уехала из города.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы за ней присмотрели? – спросил Блейн, смотря вверх.

\- Вы согласитесь? – с надеждой спросил Пак.

Курт закатил глаза на этот вопрос, уверенный в том, что Блейн бы ее все равно в ближайшее время не отпустил.

\- Конечно, Пак. Мы любим Бет, - ответил Блейн, целуя девочку в лоб, - ты слышала, дорогая, сегодня ты идешь домой с дядей Куртом и дядей Блейном.

То, с каким трепетом это произнес Блейн, заставило Курта улыбнуться.

\- Ребят, огромное спасибо, - с облегчением сказал Пак, - Блейн, в багажнике ее вещи, пошли со мной.

Блейн кивнул и сунул руку в карман, чтобы выловить оттуда ключи, кладя их в руку Курту: - Иди в машину, детка. Я скоро приду.

Он пошел вслед за удаляющейся фигурой Пака, а Курт его окликнул: - Ты же знаешь, что ты совершенно очарователен, верно? – Блейн повернулся на его голос и улыбнулся ему, на что Ной издал короткий смешок.

Курт уже прошел почти половину лестницы, когда невнятный голос окрикнул его.

\- Ой, посмотрите кто здесь.

Кровь застыла в его жилах, когда он увидел Рика «Клюшку» и еще одного парня, которого не знал.

\- Тебе очень весело, когда ты играешь Марию, леди-мальчик?

Курт просто продолжал идти, пока не почувствовал руку, разворачивающую его: - Мне кажется, я задал тебе вопрос, Нэнси.

\- О, это так оригинально, - рявкнул Курт, пытаясь сбросить руку хоккеиста. Рик толкнул его к стенке мусорного контейнера.

Рик поднял его за ворот пиджака, и Курт понял, что будет дальше. Его просто выкинут в бак.

\- Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

Резкий голос, раздавшийся рядом, помог Курту выбраться из захвата. 

Курт повернулся, чтобы увидеть Себастьяна стоявшего в нескольких футах от него. Знакомый Рика смылся, видимо, его совсем не интересовал возникший конфликт. Себастьяна трясло, а его руки были сжаты в кулаки. Глаза парня были безумными от ярости.

\- Курт, становись за мной, - сказал Смайт, стараясь не сорвать голос. Курт, повинуясь, встал за высоким мальчиком. Себастьян посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом: - Ты в порядке?

Курт кивнул, и Себастьян, очевидно, ему поверил.

Рик был пьян и явно недоволен тем, что его веселье прервали: - Какого хрена, чувак, это не твоя проблема, что этот педик обхаживает все кругом.

\- Как ты только что его назвал? – буквально прокричал Себастьян, делая шаг в «личное пространство» хоккеиста, - потому что, если это все-таки именно то, что я думаю, то тебе не поздоровится.

Угроза, видимо, ничего не вызвала в хмельном мозгу Рика, поэтому он продолжил: - Он просто постоянно скачет с этим гомо-Хоббитом…

Себастьян схватил его за горло и ударил в челюсть: - Боже, да как ты смеешь такое говорить? 

Курт просто стоял в ступоре, удивленный тем, что Себастьян его защищает.

Рик сориентировался и ударил Смайта в глаз. Себастьян быстро схватил его руку, выворачивая ее, а затем пнул Рика по ребрам. Тот весь скорчился, а Себастьян отпустил его, начиная орать:

\- Слушай сюда, безмозглый ублюдок, ты больше не посмеешь взглянуть на Курта или Блейна, иначе в следующий раз я не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока ты нахрен не истечешь кровью. Понял?

Рик кивнул, а Себастьян взял Курта за рукав и повел прочь. Они обошли здание, когда Курт высвободил свою руку, которая потянулась к лицу мальчика.

\- Себастьян, твой глаз…

\- Все хорошо, пошли, - отмахнулся он, пытаясь дальше тащить Курта за собой.

\- Как ты узнал, где я? – спросил Курт.

Себастьян остановился в замешательстве: - Я не уверен, - начал он, - но я предполагал, что должно произойти что-то типа «девушка в беде», принцесса.

\- Прекрати, Себастьян, - огрызнулся Курт, - зачем ты это сделал?

\- Ты бы хотел сейчас оказаться в корзине?

Курт промолчал. Он не собирался допытываться до Себастьяна, если тот не хотел отвечать на его вопросы.

\- Дай мне осмотреть твой глаз, - настаивал Курт, поворачивая мальчика к свету. Под глазом наливался огромный фиолетовый синяк, - он выглядит довольно плохо, Себастьян. Я не хочу, чтоб ты ехал на машине, когда ты не можешь видеть.

\- Я прекрасно вижу, - рявкнул Себастьян.

\- Меня не волнует. Пошли.

Курт схватил его за руку, чувствуя необъяснимые искры, пронесшиеся по его коже, и потащил Себастьяна к машине. Блейн стоял около нее, держа Бет на руках.

\- Курт, Боже мой, я начал волноваться. Где ты…

Он осекся, когда Себастьян попал в поле зрения, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел синяк на лице мальчика: - Что случилось? – спросил он, быстро подходя к Себастьяну и инстинктивно дотрагиваясь до синяка.

Себастьян смотрел на свои ноги, а отвечал Курт: - Рик пытался выкинуть меня в помойку, но Себастьян остановил его.

Блейн снова бросил взгляд на Себастьяна: - Ты не можешь вести с таким синяком.

Себастьян закатил глаза: - Знаю, мне уже говорили.

\- Он может остаться с нами сегодня. Думаю, что ему подойдет старая комната Купера, правда он будет в ней с Бет, - высказал свое предложение Курт, на что Блейн кивнул.

\- Ты же не против поспать в одной комнате с ребенком? Она просто прелесть. К тому же, она уже уснула, - сказал Блейн, поправляя на Бет одеяльце.

Себастьян пожал плечами. Курт открыл машину, устанавливая детское кресло: - Блейн, я не могу разобраться в этом. Поможешь?

Блейн поцеловал головку Бет и смущенно протянул девочку Себастьяну: - Подержишь? Это недолго.

\- Да хоть сколько, - он потянулся вперед, беря Бет на руки. Она бессознательно прильнула к его шее.

\- Все в порядке. Я пристегну ее, а вы пока садитесь в машину, - сказал Себастьян, застегивая очередной ремешок. Блейн наклонился назад, чтобы поцеловать девочку, и коснулся плечом Себастьяна. Это было так близко, что высокий мальчик мог почувствовать его одеколон. Что-то странное распространилось по телу Себастьяна.

Курт завел машину, а все кругом погрузилось в тишину, слышен был только звук мотора. Каждый из парней спокойно вздохнул, ощущая долгожданный комфорт. Наконец появилось ощущение, что они могли полноценно дышать. 

Себастьян прислонился к стеклу, засыпая на несколько минут.


	5. 4 глава

\- Бастиан…Себастьян, - раздался голос Блейна, пробуждая Себастьяна. Смайт со стоном размял плечи, успевшие затечь после непродолжительного сна. Блейн рассмеялся над его действиями и похлопал по плечу, - пошли. Мы уже на месте, - сказал он, помогая выбраться Себу из машины.

\- А Курт и ребенок? – пробормотал Себастьян, опираясь на Блейна.

\- Они уже внутри, и Курт, скорее всего, успел уложить Бет. Пойдем быстрее, для тебя уже приготовлена пижама.

Блейн снял свои ботинки, ожидая, пока то же самое сделает Себастьян, а потом повел его наверх.

Курт как раз выходил из ванной, вытирая руки о штаны: - О, Блейн, хорошо, что ты уже пришел. Просто Бет проснулась, а я никак не могу ее уложить. Ты ведь так с ней хорошо управляешься, так что…теперь твоя очередь.

Блейн улыбнулся и прижался к губам Курта, затем подошел к манежу и достал оттуда Бет. Он тихонько пел, осторожно покачивая ее, пока та не успокоилась. Прошло пару минут, когда Курт, зайдя в комнату к Бет, обнаружил ее спящей.

\- Она точно уснула? – шепотом спросил он.

\- Ага. Где Себастьян?

\- Он в ванной. А еще он отказался надевать футболку. Видите ли, ему жарко во сне.

Блейн кивнул, взял его за руки и повел из комнаты. Себастьян неловко стоял прямо за дверью, на нем были только хлопковые пижамные штаны и кожаный браслет вокруг запястья.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь спать в одной комнате с Бет? Мы с Куртом могли бы с тобой поменяться, - предложил Блейн, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что предлагает остаться гостю в одной комнате с ребенком.

\- Конечно, все в порядке, - ответил Себастьян, потирая шею.

\- Хорошо. Тогда спокойной ночи, - сказал Курт, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, - не забудь оставить дверь открытой, чтобы мы могли услышать, если Бет заплачет. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Спокойной.

Курт взял Блейна за руку и повел в спальню.

До комнаты они дошли в тишине, пока не свалились на кровать, обнимая друг друга.

\- Ты сегодня был великолепен, Блейн, - сделал Курт комплимент, - никто не мог бы сыграть Тони лучше.

\- Твой офицер Крупке был просто убийственным, - сказал Блейн, целуя Курта, - я люблю тебя, Курт.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Блейн, - проговорил он тихо, касаясь губ парня.

Тупая боль в груди Блейна не унималась. Он лежал в постели, глядя в потолок и прислушивался к дыханию Курта. Оно звучало так, будто пыталось войти в нормальный ритм, но это ему никак не удавалось. 

Голос Блейна был едва ли громче шепота, когда он спросил, глядя также в потолок: - Ты ведь тоже почувствовал это, не так ли?

\- Да.

\- Что это значит? – спокойно спросил Блейн.

\- Я понятия не имею, но нужно в этом разобраться, - немного грустно сказал Курт. Он придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Блейна, - мы это выясним. И я не думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Так не может больше продолжаться. Слишком больно.

Блейн кивнул, снова целуя Хаммела: - Я люблю тебя, Курт. Так сильно.

Чуть заметная улыбка тронула его лицо: - Я тоже тебя люблю.

— — — 

Тянущая боль, не дававшая им спать, успокоилась только через час. Поэтому скорое пробуждение «благодаря» плачу ребенка, вряд ли можно было назвать идеальным.  
Курт протянул руку и растолкал ей Андерсона: - Блейн…ребенок…

Блейн прижался к боку Курта, утыкаясь в его руку: - Твоя очередь, я устал.

Препирательства продолжались достаточно долго, а от придумывания аргументов они уже явно были в бодрствующем состоянии. Они бы так и продолжили, однако Курт шикнул на Блейна.

\- Блейн, слушай, - сказал он, за руку хватая Андерсона. Бет больше не плакала.

Курт с Блейном нервно переглянулись и вылезли из постели. Они почти дошли до комнаты, когда услышали тихое пение.

Блейн выглядел испуганным, смотря на Курта, чьи глаза были широко распахнуты и наполнены слезами.

Он повернулся к Блейну и, задыхаясь, ответил на немой вопрос в его глазах: - Это французский. Он поет Бет по-французски.

Еще один шаг и они смогли увидеть тусклую лампу возле кровати. Себастьян стоял возле манежа, прижимая Бет к груди, ее голова была у него на плече, а сам Смайт тихонько пел ей колыбельную, а его пальцы перебирали светлые кудри девочки.

Закончив песню, он поцеловал Бет в макушку. Она снова начала шевелиться, но Себастьян быстро ее успокоил, прошептав на ухо: - Dors mon ange (Спи, мой ангел).

Он оставил еще один поцелуй на ее светлых волосах, прежде чем положить обратно в кроватку, укутывая одеялом.

Смайт чуть не подпрыгнул, когда к нему сзади подошел Блейн и положил руку на плечо: - Это было красиво, Себастьян.

Не отводя глаз от Бет, он ответил: - Кто-то должен был ее успокоить, а я почему-то уверен, что вы не собирались этого делать. Я думаю, ей приснился кошмар. 

Его мягкие слова не были пропитаны теплотой, а вот глаза…

\- Эту песню тебе пела мама? – спросил Курт, высунувшись из-за спины Блейна.

\- Да. Я на самом деле удивлен, что помню все слова. 

Они стояли, молча наблюдая за сном Бет.

\- Теперь я собираюсь поспать. Курт, ты можешь удалиться, а вот Блейну я был бы очень рад.

Курт бросил на Себастьяна уничтожающий взгляд, который заставил Блейна вытащить своего парня из комнаты.

— — — 

Курт пытался заснуть в течение часа, но ему это так и не удалось. Он покрепче притянул к себе Блейна и, поцеловав его в шею, услышал тяжелый вздох.

Курт переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Блейна: - Не спится?

Блейн молча покачал головой, устраиваясь на груди парня.

\- Я не могу перестать думать, - начал объяснение Блейн, - я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что люблю тебя _так_ сильно, и когда ты держишь мою руку это так удивительно. Но я…

\- Хочу, чтобы Себастьян тоже был здесь, - продолжил за него Курт. Это не было похоже на обвинение, скорее на принятие. Он тоже это почувствовал.

\- Ты не сошел с ума? – недоуменно спросил Блейн.

Курт снова его поцеловал: - Нет, милый, не сошел. Я принял это. Он так близко, но по-прежнему так далеко…Я тоже хочу, чтобы он был здесь.

\- Боже, Курт, - вздохнул Блейн, - что это значит? Я люблю тебя так сильно. Это совсем не изменилось. Когда я целую тебя, держу за руку, все так удивительно. Ты – моя родственная душа, Курт! Так почему же _его_ имя на _моем_ запястье? Почему я чувствую тоже самое, когда он прикасается ко мне? Почему _мое_ имя на _твоем_ запястье, а _его_ на _моем_? – голос Блейна дрожал. Он готов был заплакать от бессилия.

Рука Курта застыла, когда он в очередной раз наматывал на свои пальцы кудряшки Блейна.

\- Запястье Себастьяна, - сказал Курт чуть затаив дыхание.  
Блейн посмотрел на него с любопытством в медовых глазах: - Курт? Что происходит? Что ты надумал?

Курт уже стянул с кровати Блейна. Он остановился на полпути, поворачиваясь к нему, мягко говоря: - Блейн, я хочу, чтоб ты подумал над этим. Если твое имя на моем запястье, а его на твоем…

Глаза Блейна широко распахнулись: - Боже мой, - прошептал он.

Они стояли в дверях в гостевую комнату, наблюдая за высоким мальчиком, чьи губы подрагивали, а сам он хмурился во сне. Курт переступил порог, ведя за собой Блейна.

Рука Себастьяна свисала с кровати, да и сам он выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадет. Курт аккуратно сел на краешек кровати, осматривая его руку. Взгляд Хаммела зацепился за толстый кожаный браслет, обернутый вокруг руки парня. 

Курт глубоко вздохнул и расстегнул браслет, тот с глухим стуком упал на пол.

В лунном свете, просачивающимся сквозь занавески, он увидел имя. _«Курт Хаммел»_ \- было написано на запястье Себастьяна собственным почерком Курта.

— — — 

Себастьян просыпается уже второй раз за эту ночь, только теперь из-за того, что его кто-то трясет, пытаясь разбудить. Он раскрыл глаза, понимая, что в комнате царит какая-то напряженная атмосфера. Взглядом он сразу же нашел Курта и Блейна.

Что-то было не так, даже своим затуманенным ото сна мозгом можно это понять. Он сел, тут же протирая глаза: - Что-то случилось? Вы в порядке? – пробормотал он голосом, полным беспокойства. Себастьян протянул руку к Курту, но осекся, на запястье явно чего-то не хватало. 

Он только-только хотел убрать руку, застывшую на половине пути, но Курт перехватил ее, слегка сжав, посылая электрические разряды по телу. Себастьян хотел сказать, чтобы тот его отпустил, но так и не смог вымолвить ни слова.

\- Все в порядке, Себастьян. Мы знаем о твоем запястье, - прошептал Блейн, садясь рядом с Куртом и кладя свою руку на плечо Смайта.

Мысли Себастьяна заметались, ища оправдания.

_Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь._

_Это ничего не значит. Ни один из вас ничего не значит._

Разумеется, это было неправдой. Он так хотел солгать, но единственное, что у него получилось сказать, это: - Мне так страшно. Я-я не знаю, что мне делать.

Курт с Блейном тут же обвили его своими руками, и Себастьян ничего не мог поделать со слезами, текущими по его лицу. Он знал, что он больше потерян, для своих устоев. Но он не мог больше сопротивляться. Находиться в объятьях Курта и Блейна было превосходно. В первый раз в своей жизни он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Курт немного отодвинулся, глядя в глаза Себастьяна, стирая дорожки слез с его щек: - Я ничего не понимаю в происходящем, но знаю, что ни Блейн, ни я, не можем уснуть, потому что ты здесь. Да и ты не в лучшем состоянии, - серьезно сказал Курт, а Блейн кивнул.

Андерсон встал и взял его за руку, говоря: - Пошли спать, Себастьян.


	6. 5 глава

Себастьян молчаливо последовал за Блейном, его ноги немного пошатывались из-за нахлынувших ощущений, потому что Блейн держал парня за руку, а Курт обнимал за поясницу. Казалось, что каждый его нерв оголился, и теперь из-за прикосновений он чувствовал теплые покалывания, приносящие необъяснимые ощущения. Себастьян не мог заставить себя бояться всего этого, не тогда, когда рядом были Курт и Блейн.

Не полагаясь больше на разум, он позволил себе хотеть. Хотеть большего. Себастьян был готов на все, лишь бы это ощущение целостности оставалось с ним как можно дольше. Он расслабился, когда переступил порог спальни Блейна, видимо, его тело осознало, что мозг перестал за него бороться.

Рука Курта скользнула по спине Себастьяна, когда они остановились возле края кровати, не зная, что делать дальше. Себастьян чувствовал то, как на него смотрит Блейн, когда повернулся к Курту, встречаясь с встревоженным взглядом голубых глаз, а нижняя губа Хаммела была зажата между зубов. Не задумываясь, Себастьян положил свою руку на щеку Курта, большим пальцем скользя по губе, освобождая ее от плена.

Себастьян почувствовал руку Блейна, обнимающую его, и услышал мягкий стон из-за того, что Андерсон обнял еще и Курта.

Взгляд Себастьяна метался между голубыми глазами Курта и его красивыми губами, он почти шептал, когда спрашивал: - Курт, можно я тебя поцелую?

Тот с трудом сглотнул, смотря вдаль от лица Себастьяна достаточно долго, молча спрашивая разрешения у Блейна. Должно быть, он нашел ответ, который искал, потому что снова посмотрел на парня и кивнул. Себастьян только этого и ждал, потому что после кивка снова погладил щеку Курта и соединил его губы со своими, появившаяся легкость заставила разум Себастьяна покинуть ненадолго его тело, пока он получал удовольствие благодаря тому, что из-за прикосновений все буквально искрило. 

Поцелуй закончился так же быстро, как и начался, теперь они не могли восстановить дыхания, все еще смотря друг на друга. Мягкий голос Блейна нарушил молчание: - Так красиво, - выдохнул он, - вы оба такие красивые.

Курт и Себастьян одновременно повернулись к Блейну, и Себастьян поддался необъяснимому желанию своего тела. Он потянулся вперед и взял левую руку Блейна, рассматривая свое имя, потом поднес ее к губам, чтобы запечатлеть на ней поцелуй, а затем наклонился к Блейну, чтобы проделать то же самое с его губами, наслаждаясь тем, что он заставил Блейна буквально таять в его руках.

Курт обнимал Себастьяна, проводя носом по шее, оставляя на коже мимолетные поцелуи. Когда поцелуй Себастьяна и Блейна прервался, он впился губами в губы Блейна, посылая дрожь чистого возбуждения.

\- Удивительно, - прошептал Себастьян прежде, чем Курт снова поцеловал его. Парень нащупал края футболки Курта, ожидая пока тот поднимет руки, позволяя ее снять с себя.

Блейн тут же начал оставлять поцелуи на открывавшихся участках кожи, а язык Себастьяна скользнул глубже в рот Курта, вызывая у него хриплый стон. 

Руки бродили по голой груди и спине, а губы встречались с горячей кожей, когда все остановились, из-за заговорившего Блейна, который неохотно оторвал губы от шеи Себастьяна.

\- Мы можем, - сглотнул он с трудом, - мы можем лечь?

Курт с Себастьяном обменялись взглядами, быстро находя ответ и кивая одновременно. Курт крепко зажмурил глаза и потянул Блейна за руку: - Подождите.

Две пары любопытных глаз тут же уставились на него, от чего его бледная кожа покраснела, приобретая розовый оттенок: - Если сейчас произойдет то, что я думаю, - парень покачал головой, - я просто… Блейн и я никогда…

Себастьян быстро поцеловал того в губы, чтобы тот остановился и перестал волноваться: - Все в порядке. Мы можем не торопиться. Я хочу, чтобы вам обоим было удобно. Хочу, чтобы это было совершенным. Мы не должны делать что-либо, если вы этого не хотите.

Блейн переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Себастьяна, а свободной рукой гладил Курта по щеке.

Курт закусил губу, но Себастьян освободил её, опять проводя по ней подушечками пальцев. Наконец, Курт заговорил: - Не могли бы мы – я имею в виду, если не возражаешь – просто спать сегодня вместе? Просто спать.

Блейн кивнул и поцеловал в плечо Себастьяна прежде, чем наклониться к Курту и поцеловать того нежно в губы: - Конечно, Курт, - прошептал он.

Когда дошла очередь до Себастьяна подтвердить свое согласие, он был удивлен, обнаружив то, насколько были честны его слова. Парень был доволен той скоростью развития отношений, которую ему предлагали. Он обвил руку вокруг талии Курта и притянул к себе, поворачивая голову так, чтобы поцеловать в висок, когда тот положил свою голову ему на плече.

\- Все чего ты хочешь, Курт, - еще один поцелуй, - все чего хочешь.

Блейн оставил быстрый поцелуй на плече Себастьяна, перед тем как отстраниться и сесть на постель, притягивая к себе Курта и Себастьяна.

Себастьян взял его за руку, позволяя опустить себя на кровать, при этом прижимая к себе Курта, с радостью замечая, что тот сам прижимается к нему теснее. 

Теплота окутала его, заставляя чувствовать какую-то совершенную усталость. Он чувствовал губы Блейна, движущиеся по спине, руку, обвивающую его талию. Пальцы Курта были сплетены с его, а сам он утыкался в шею Себастьяна, оставляя на ней поцелуи, медленно проваливаясь в сон.

Блейн положил подбородок на плечо Себастьяна, плотнее прижимаясь к нему, засыпая вскоре после Курта.

Себастьян, молча лежал, пропуская через себя все накопившиеся за день эмоции, чувствуя как синхронно дышали люди, окружавшие его. Это то, чего хотелось бы больше всего. Это происходит так, как и должно быть.

Он не позволял себе думать о завтрашнем утре, так как это пока его совершенно не интересовало. Парень поцеловал Курта куда-то в шею, наконец, засыпая, снова чувствуя себя целым.

\--

Когда Себастьян проснулся, то почувствовал тепло, прижимающееся к нему с обеих сторон. Он должен был почувствовать сильный жар и инстинктивно дистанцироваться от этого, но это чувство казалось ему идеальным. Его сознание еще дрейфовало по задворкам сознания, когда он почувствовал, что что-то прижимающееся к нему отодвинулось.

Сон спал окончательно, обрушивая реальность. Его чувства возвращались к нему. Первым делом вернулась боль под левым глазом. А дальше он понял, что кто-то прижимается ближе к его спине. Этот кто-то пах теплым ароматом одеколона, пота и…парня.

Комфорт и тепло затопили его тело, но вместе с тем пришла и паника. Тотальная паника. Он вспомнил ночь, все слова, что были сказаны – и его глаза распахнулись. Его лицо лежало напротив шеи Курта, и парень еле пересилил себя, лишь бы не поцеловать его. 

А теперь паника еще больше подступила к нему, и он осознал две вещи. Во-первых, предыдущая ночь точно была, а это значит, что Курт и Блейн знают о том, с кем он связан.

Однако вторую мысль было труднее осознать: вчера была первая ночь в его жизни, когда он сблизился с кем-то подобным образом.

Парень вытащил руку из-под подушки, чтобы подавить зарождающийся истеричный смешок. Этого не должно было случиться. Они просто застали его врасплох и просто увидели его настоящее лицо, неподверженное каждодневным попыткам сдерживания себя. Хотя его тело боролось с разумом, умоляя, чтобы он просто лежал в объятиях этих двух удивительных мальчиков, просто сдался, его мозг вопил о побеге. Желательно как можно дальше.

Сердце болезненно стучало, ведь он знал, как будет себя чувствовать после расставания, но не мог остаться. Слезы текли по щекам, а он выпутался из объятий спящих мальчиков. Он не мог позволить стать им ближе ему. Он должен выбираться.

Паника и ужас наполнили его тело. Они не любят его. Они не должны любить его. Их любовь была невинной и чистой и это может больше не вернуться. А уж он точно не был невинным. Они заслуживают того, кто будет обращаться с ними с добротой и уважением, кого-то, кто будет не им.

Эмоции захлестнули его. Всю жизнь он старался держаться от людей подальше, а та любовь, исходившая от Курта и Блейна, по его мнению, должна была его раздавить, но вместо этого он почувствовал легкость, что его немало удивило. Он влюбился. И он боялся.

Он осторожно встал с кровати и направился к двери. Теперь его мозг стал продумывать план, потому что он должен попытаться бороться за все, что было. И он будет бороться.

Он хотел рассердиться. На Блейна за то, что тогда пришел в Далтон. На Курта за то, что пришел в Лайму Бин, когда Себастьян сидел там с Блейном. Сердиться на них за то, что вчера они пришли к нему ночью и узнали его тайну.

Он ничего не мог поделать со слезами, продолжающими падать. Он должен бороться за счастье Курта и Блейна. Им нужен кто-то лучше его.

Боль в груди вернулась, когда он, обернувшись, увидел то, как его место на кровати занял Блейн, покрепче прижимая Курта к себе, вызывая у того улыбку.

У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание, когда он подошел к Курту и Блейну, чтобы поцеловать их. Он провел пальцами по щеке Блейна, зарываясь, после чего рукой в волосы Курта, а затем отстранился.

Он снова подошел к двери, оборачиваясь на спящую пару.

Самые громкие мысли, проносившиеся в его голове, он озвучил шепотом: - Я люблю вас обоих. Мне очень жаль.

А потом он исчез.


	7. 6 глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все диалоги, выделенные курсивом, на французском языке.

Когда Курт проснулся, он почувствовал пустоту и то, что его кто-то трясет.

Ему было очень хорошо и удобно, когда он засыпал, поэтому, проснувшись, парень хотел дальше зарыться в одеяло и спать, но тихий всхлип заставил его открыть глаза. Открыв их, он увидел янтарные глаза полные боли и опустошения.

\- Блейн, боже мой, что случилось? – Спросил Курт, притягивая мальчика к своей груди. Его сердце разрывалось от того, что Блейн прижался к нему так, как будто он был единственным человеком, спасавший его от полного разрушения.

Из разбитых рыданий Курт только услышал «Он ушел».

Вот, что было по-другому. Хаммел чувствовал знакомую боль, поселившуюся в груди. Только теперь все усилилось всепоглощающим чувством утраты.

Он только узнал, как идеально себя можно чувствовать, засыпая в объятьях тех, кому он предназначался, он узнал это только для того, чтобы вновь образовалась пустота, наполненная беспокойством и тоской.

Блейн плакал на его груди, и Курт знал, что он чувствует то же самое. Он чувствовал боль и смятение, которое сейчас переживал его парень. А Курт думал о том, чувствовал ли это Себастьян? Что-то в глубине души подсказывало ему, что да.

Курт закрыл глаза и теснее прижал к себе Блейна. Ему хотелось злиться на Себастьяна за то, что уходя, он доставил слишком много боли, но какая-то его часть знала, что, где бы он ни был, он тоже страдает.

Новый хрип сорвался из горла Блейна: - Почему он ушел, Курт? Ч-что мы сделали не так?

Разумеется, это было первой мыслью, промелькнувшей у него.

\- Ш-ш-ш, милый, - успокаивал его Курт, - это не из-за нас. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь это…. Он напуган, Блейн.

Андерсон лег на грудь Курта, и прошептал: - Он плачет, Курт. Не понимаю как, но я чувствую это.

Курт не знал, как поддержать Блейна, потому что он тоже чувствовал это, он просто поцеловал его в макушку и сказал: - Я знаю, знаю.

\---

Себастьян уже прошел где-то половину пути до МакКинли, где он оставил свою машину, когда крупные капли стали падать с неба, и он буквально за секунды промок до нитки. При других обстоятельствах он бы, возможно, посмеялся, но теперь Смайт совсем не замечал холодок ноябрьского дождя.

Он уже ничего не чувствовал.

Единственное, что он еще как-то ощущал, была колющая боль в груди и чувство волнения за мальчиков, которых он оставил.

С каждым шагом он чувствовал, что тело сопротивлялось ему, оно желало вернуться к _ним_. 

Себастьян принял эту _связь_. У него не было никаких сомнений по поводу того, что произошло. Он был связан с Куртом и Блейном. Чем бы это ни было предопределено: судьбой, Богом, вселенной, он знал, что они связаны, хоть никто прежде не слышал о том, что такое происходит с тремя людьми, когда Курт и Блейн вместе вошли в дверь «Скандалов», то он точно понял, что это так. 

Шквал эмоций обрушился на него, когда Себастьян понял, что плачет, теперь он перестал сдерживать себя. В сочетании с болью, которую он чувствовал, это вызвало истошный крик и желание крушить все вокруг, что в принципе он и сделал с мусорным контейнером.

По закону подлости рядом проезжала полицейская машина, только Смайт это понял, когда ему на плечо опустилась рука, и рядом раздался грозный голос:  
\- И что же ты делаешь?

Себастьян нехотя повернулся на голос, влияние Далтона дало о себе знать, ему не хотелось проявлять неуважение. Он просто слишком устал и был чертовски зол.

\- Я просто шел к своей машине, а потом вы остановили меня, - раздраженно ответил Себастьян. Он просто хотел домой.

\- Пил ли ты сегодня что-нибудь спиртное, сынок?

Себастьяну рассмеялся над этим, горько и печально: - Знаете, сэр, я бы хотел. И мне действительно, _действительно_ , жаль, что это не так.

Терпение офицера уже сгорало, и он вышел из патрульной машины, попутно что-то говоря в рацию на своем плече: - Ты нанес повреждение автобусной остановке. Разбил окно. Как, по-твоему, это произошло?

Этот снисходительный тон заставил Себастьяна ощетиниться. Он ненавидел, когда с ним разговаривали как с низкосортным человеком, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы нарушить его шаткое эмоциональное равновесие.

\- По-моему? Наверное, это блядский мусорный бак, который полетал здесь немного. Наверное, он все же смог нанести бедному стеклышку повреждения, - его голос был раздраженным, с долей насмешки, - но вы же эксперт. Почему бы вам не сказать, что здесь произошло?

Судя по тому, как полицейский смотрел на него, Себастьян понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Офицер открыл дверь и сказал: - Ладно, иди сюда, сынок.

Себастьян собирался еще поспорить, но как только открыл рот, то понял, что его это не волнует. Ничего не имеет значения. Он слишком устал.

\---

\- Себастьян! Тащи сюда свою задницу!

Суровый крик его отца разнесся по дому, после того, как офицер привел Себастьяна домой. А Себастьян, не медля, прошел в свою комнату к комоду, чтобы достать оттуда вещи и бросить их чемодан, лежащий на кровати. 

Он уже тащил к чемодану вторую партию вещей, как ее скинули, а руку схватили.

\- Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? – Рявкнул мужчина, встряхивая сына.

_Убираюсь к чертовой матери отсюда. Убегаю. Совершаю самую большую ошибку в моей жизни._

\- Уезжаю, - отрезал Себастьян, подбирая с пола одежду и бросая ее в чемодан, а затем подошел к ящику и достал оттуда паспорт.

\- Я так не думаю, - холодно ответил отец.

Себастьян оглядел комнату в поисках оставленных вещей. Он был готов. Он уезжал, и не важно, что думает отец по этому поводу. Его протесты были лишь незначительными неудобствами. Он пересек комнату и взял часы с комода, чтобы застегнуть их на руке, болезненный комок образовался в горле, когда глазами он наткнулся на _имя_ , на своем запястье.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал? Ты никуда не пойдешь! Положи все на место.

\- Я ухожу, - заявил Себастьян, - и ты не сможешь меня остановить.

Теперь лицо Смайта-старшего выражало злобу: - Черта с два я не смогу! – Пригрозил он.

Себастьян просто показал запястье в качестве доказательства. Он был связан. Он больше не принадлежал отцу. 

Его отец запнулся и отошел на шаг назад: - Ты…

Слова так и не сорвались с его губ. А Себастьян просто кивал, не понимая значения его слов. Ему хотелось быстрее убраться из Огайо. Отец схватил его за запястье, прежде чем Себастьян успел его одернуть.

\- _Курт Хаммел!?_ – Буквально выплюнул он, - пидорковатый сын конгрессмена?

Ярость наполнила Себастьяна, и он со всей силы дернул свою руку: - Да. В конце концов, я так и не вырос, да отец?

У него не было времени для невежества своего отца. Он давным-давно уяснил, что лучше не показывать, как слова ранят на самом деле. Он бросил остатки своих вещей в чемодан, а затем закрыл молнию, положил в карман паспорт, завязал шнурки и прошел на выход из комнаты мимо своего отца.

\- Себастьян! Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то больше не посмеешь вернуться! – Кричал мужчина, следуя за своим сыном по лестнице.

Поток слов остановился после хлопка двери, когда Себастьян вышел.

\---

Пак пришел за Бет около полудня. Курт успел увернуться от «чувак, ты ужасно выглядишь, что произошло?» вопросов, заставив Пака замолкнуть, из-за того, что тот мог разбудить Блейна. Он дал Блейну снотворное Кэрол, чтобы тот мог расслабиться. Руки Андерсона дрожали так сильно, что Курту пришлось придерживать стакан, чтобы не разлить всю воду.

Курт глубоко вздохнул, когда Пак с Бет ушли, позволяя себе прикоснуться лбом к холодной дубовой двери. Было очень больно, но он должен быть сильным для Блейна. Только теперь, когда его никто не видел, он позволил себе заплакать. Его сердце по-прежнему билось в нервном темпе.

Он думал о Себастьяне и плакал из-за чувства утраты, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Боль не проходила, но он должен с ней сражаться. Ради Блейна. Ради себя. Курт не мог допустить того, что произошло с Блейном, он не должен расклеиваться. Он должен быть сильным и просто надеяться, что Себастьян, в конце концов, вернется.

Курт потянулся вперед к столику и взял телефон. Он тяжело вздохнул, набирая номер и поднося трубку к уху, с удивлением осознавая, что вызов пошел на голосовую почту. Хаммел прочистил горло и оставил сообщение.

Он завершил вызов, но продолжал крутить телефон в руках. Курт что-то тихо бормотал, как будто для себя.

_Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой, Себастьян._

\---

Всего через двенадцать часов после того, как Себастьян покинул дом, он оказался в аэропорту Париж – Шарль-де-Голль. Даже в таком многолюдном городе как Париж, Смайт по-прежнему чувствовал себя одиноким. Он допил свой кофе и вышвырнул стаканчик в урну, торопясь на выход, чтобы успеть поймать такси.

Таксист кивнул, и Себастьян сел на сидение, вспоминая, что так и не сообщил о своем прибытии. Он вздохнул, выудил свой телефон из кармана и включил его. Аппарат загудел в его руках.

_Одно новое голосовое сообщение._

Дрожащими пальцами он набрал пароль, понимая, что его сердце рассыпалось на кучу маленьких осколков, когда он узнал голос того, кто оставил ему сообщение. Даже по телефону он слышал боль и печаль, с которой говорил его собеседник.

«Привет, Себастьян. Это Курт. Когда ты будешь готов, знай, мы будем здесь. Просто делай то, что тебе нужно, мы будем ждать, - раздался тихий вздох прежде, чем он продолжил, - просто…пусть с тобой все будет хорошо, Себастьян. Пожалуйста»

Смайт держал телефон у уха, несмотря на то, что сообщение уже закончилось, не в силах пошевелиться. Его тело пробрал озноб, хотя в салоне было жарко. Он почувствовал, как новая волна слез готова вырваться из глаз, поэтому быстрее убрал телефон подальше, останавливая свой взгляд на нем еще на какое-то мгновение.

Когда в машине раздался громкий голос водителя, Себастьян в испуге подпрыгнул. Судя по нетерпеливому выражению лица перевозчика, он звал парня уже продолжительное время.

Себастьян сделал все возможное, чтобы он выглядел наиболее извиняющимся, но сам понимал, что это у него выходило неправдоподобно. Слишком много с ним произошло за последнее время, он просто не мог выкачать из себя эти фальшивые эмоции.

\- _Сколько?_ – Спросил он устало.

Водитель указал на счетчик, Себастьян оплатил поездку, скорее всего даже два раза, прежде чем выбраться из машины, стоящей на углу улицы. Автомобиль тут же унесся прочь, а Смайт прошел к главному входу к старой деревянной двери. Взяв свой чемодан поудобнее, он стал подниматься по хорошо знакомой лестнице на третий этаж.

Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох, поставил чемодан на пол и постучал три раза в дверь, надеясь, что его кто-нибудь услышит. Звук получился каким-то вялым.

С той стороны возле входной двери послышались шаги. Себастьян посмотрел на часы и почувствовал вину за то, что разбудил человека в час ночи. В Огайо сейчас семь утра… Шаги притихли, и парень мог видеть тень от ног, перед тем как дверь открылась, и послышался взволнованный голос.

- _Себастьян, мой прекрасный мальчик!_ – Он сразу почувствовал себя в безопасности, когда оказался в бабушкиных объятьях. Она потянула его внутрь, закрывая двери, снова поворачиваясь к Смайту, чтобы поцеловать его в обе щеки и лоб, а потом повела его за руку к дивану, - _В чем дело? Ты слишком красив, что бы выглядеть несчастным, мой Ангел._

Себастьян хотел улыбнуться, но не мог. Всхлип вырвался у него из горла, когда он слабо поднял руку, перед тем, как начал плакать. Под сочувствующим взглядом бабушки у него не осталось и капли самообладания. Она наклонилась к нему и обняла еще раз, Себастьян положил голову ей в изгиб плеча, позволяя себя утешать так, как не было с детства.

Бабушка погладила его по голове, укачивая.

\- _Я так боюсь, бабушка,_ \- его голос звучал тихо и сломлено.

Женщина поцеловала его в макушку, а Себастьян покрепче обнял ее, как ребенок, испуганный во время грозы. Он крепко за нее держался, как будто она могла спасти его от самого себя.

Она держала его до тех пор, пока рыдания парня не прекратились, а потом скользнула рукой по спине и снова поцеловала, оставляя его одного на диване. Себастьян даже не шевельнулся. Он просто не мог. Парень растянулся на диване, смутно осознавая, что с него снимают обувь и укрывают одеялом.

\- _Спи, мой Ангел,_ \- тихо прошептала она, целуя его в лоб, - _все будет хорошо._

Не будет. Но он позволил себя утешить, он просто устал.

Когда бабушка выключила тусклый свет, боль в груди немного отступила, чтобы дать Себастьяну поспать. Он закрыл глаза, и молил Бога, в которого не верит, чтобы ему ничего не снилось.


	8. 7 глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все диалоги, выделенные курсивом, на французском языке.

Курт тихо собирал вещи в чемодан, стараясь не разбудить Блейна.

Он делал все что мог, лишь бы не видеть страдальческое выражение лица Блейна, его поджатые губы и подрагивающие глаза, тело, свернувшееся клубочком. Это было самым душераздирающим, что он видел.

Курт застегнул молнию на чемодане, тем самым ставя точку в их споре с Блейном. Пока ситуация более менее не разрешится, Андерсон будет жить у него. Ведь он знал, что чувствует Блейн, когда остается один. На него накатывались те же самые приступы паники. 

Блейн потянулся на кровати, от чего Курт понял, что он уже просыпается, поэтому он поспешил лечь рядом с ним, обнимая его и замечая, что глаза его парня были красными из-за пролитых слез.

\- Привет, милый, - проговорил Курт быстрее прежде, чем у Блейна начала развиваться паника из-за того, что он проснулся в одиночестве.

Когда Блейн немного пришел в себя, то первым делом спросил: - Он…он еще не звонил?

\- Нет, пока нет, - Курт сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы как-то сгладить то, что Себастьян не подавал никаких сигналов. Хаммел притянул парня ближе, - я думаю, что ты должен пожить у меня некоторое время. Я уверен, что Берт не будет против.

Блейн скептически посмотрел на Курта: - Но вряд ли он будет счастлив от этого, Курт.

Курт попытался скрыть свою неуверенность, он просто ближе потянулся к Блейну и поцеловал его: - Ему придется привыкнуть.

Курт опустил ладонь на щеку Блейна, а тот сверху положил свою руку. Хаммел почти искренне улыбнулся: - Я люблю тебя, - честно прошептал он.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил Блейн. Несмотря на то, что его голос был пронизан печалью, в своих словах он был уверен как никогда.

Его грудь наполнялась тоской и болью, но он знал, что Курт будет с ним, красивый и нежный Курт, который готов был порвать за него любого. Он чувствовал, что Курту так же больно, как и ему, но Курт все-таки был здесь, чтобы упокоить его.

Блейн тряхнул головой, отгоняя все лишние мысли, когда услышал голос Хаммела: - Ладно, я думаю, нам нужно убираться отсюда.

Блейн оглядел свою комнату и сразу же понял истинный смысл слов Курта.

_Он был здесь, а теперь его нет. И куда бы я ни посмотрел – я вижу его, мы больше не можем здесь оставаться без него._

Это было правдой. Дверь, кровать – все напоминало о Себастьяне. Блейн бессознательно сместился в сторону подушки, которая пахла шампунем Смайта. Этого запаха было почти достаточно, чтобы ненадолго унять боль. _Почти._

Если бы он закрыл глаза, то мог бы притвориться, что здесь был Себастьян, а не просто эфемерное напоминание о нем. Запаха было почти достаточно, но его действие быстро закончилось, напоминая ему то, что Себастьяна здесь нет.

Курт был прав, им нужно уйти отсюда.

Блейн соглашаясь, кивнул, Курт помог ему встать и повел в сторону выхода, даже не дав Андерсону переодеться, видимо, в эти два чемодана он упаковал практически все. Они прошли вниз по лестнице и покинули дом.

\---

_\- Себастьян, дорогой, просыпайся._

Тепло и уют захватили Себастьяна, из-за знакомой нежности, которую дарила ему бабушка.

Его глаза болели от слез, а ноги он явно отлежал ночью из-за неудобной позы. 

Он моргнул, а затем полностью открыл глаза, чувствуя, что дезориентирован: _\- Который час?_ – Спросил он, потирая глаза и садясь на постель.

 _\- Пора ужинать,_ \- сказала она с улыбкой. Глаза Себастьяна округлились, и он уже хотел спросить как долго он спал, но бабушка погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в лоб, _\- тебе нужно было поспать, поэтому я не стала тебя будить._

Себастьян кивнул и провел рукой по лицу, стирая остатки сна.

_\- Иди, приведи себя в порядок, ужин будет готов к тому времени, как ты закончишь._

Его комната никак не изменилась с тех пор, как он уехал отсюда, появилась только сумка с вещами и свежее постельное белье. Он быстренько скинул с себя одежду, все-таки решив принять душ. После водных процедур Себастьян надел на себя поношенные спортивные штаны и футболку, которые ему успела приготовить бабушка.

Он не мог не почувствовать заботу, когда увидел на своем месте за столом большую порцию мороженого. Он ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, которая появилась на его лице, как только он сел.

\- _Бабушка, а что это такое?_ – Спросил он, указывая в сторону тарелки.

\- _Твой ужин,_ \- мягко сказала она, погладив Себастьяна по щеке. Она села в кресло рядом с ним, а как только Смайт поднес ложку ко рту, то убрала пару прядок волос, спадающих на глаза, - _Почему ты здесь, мой хороший? Почему ты не с этим мальчиком?_

Она жестом указала на его запястье, а Себастьян глубоко вздохнул, в его зеленых глазах отразилась боль: - _Это не так просто, ба,_ \- грустно сказал он, качая головой, - я не могу это объяснить-

\- _Попробуй, Себ_ , - прервала его женщина.

\- _Я связан не только с Куртом,_ \- начал он, проводя рукой по все еще влажным волосам. Женщина ободряюще кивнула, и он продолжил, - _их двое, бабуль. Курт и Блейн._

 _\- Двое?_ – Женщина звучала испуганно, но не капли не осуждающе, - _ты уверен?_

Себастьян кивнул и опустил голову на руки, пока не почувствовал руку, приподнимающую подбородок.

_\- Это все равно не объясняет, почему ты здесь, а не с ними, Себастьян._

Слезы начали скапливаться в уголках его глаз, поэтому он посмотрел вверх, пытаясь их прогнать.

 _\- Здесь замешана твоя **гордость** , Себастьян?_ – Спросила она тихо, и что-то в ее голосе говорило о том, что ответ ей уже известен. Бабушка видела, как ее внук поднял на нее взгляд, но быстро опустил его из-за чувства вины, - _посмотри на меня, Себ._

Руки приблизились к его лицу, и Себастьян снова встретился с взглядом женщины. Его глаза были наполнены слезами, которые сейчас текли по его щекам. Голос женщины был мягок, когда она заговорила: - _Посмотри, куда тебя привела твоя гордость, Себастьян. Ты сбежал и теперь испытываешь боль, которой раньше у тебя никогда не было. Стоила ли этого твоя гордость?_

Себастьян покачал головой прежде, чем она закончила говорить: - _Остановись, ба, пожалуйста, остановись_ , - умолял он, задыхаясь от слез. Сердце желало, что бы он вернулся в Огайо к своим половинкам, но он просто…не мог.

\- _Себастьян, я не могу указывать тебе, что делать. Только ты имеешь на это право. Но я хочу, что бы ты подумал о том, что чувствуешь прямо сейчас, потому что я знаю, что ты знаешь, что нужно для того, чтобы боль исчезла,_ \- прошептала женщина, гладя Себастьяна по щеке.

\- _Я боюсь, бабушка_ , - честно признался Себастьян.

- _Не каждый может причинить тебе боль, Себастьян. Иногда ты должен рисковать, зная, что это ранит тебя, ради того, чтобы получить то, что нужно. Ты должен верить, что они не причинят тебе вреда_ , - мягко сказала она, вытирая слезы парня, - _это и есть любовь, Себастьян. Позволить кому-то сблизиться с тобой, узнать твои слабости, потому что ты знаешь, что они никогда не используют это против тебя._

Себастьян сглотнул противный комок в горле. Он не мог позволить себе думать о словах бабушки, потому что в глубине души, он знал, что это правда. Эта истина уже была на краю его сознания, но он оттолкнул это чувство и пожал плечами, запихивая в рот большую ложку мороженого.

Они сидели в уютной тишине. Себастьян ел свой «ужин», а бабушка смотрела на него с любовью. Она мягко улыбнулась какой-то мысли в своей голове, а затем крепко сжала руку своего внука.

\- _Что?_ – Спросил Себастьян, улыбнувшись.

\- _Ты все больше становишься похожим на маму, каждый раз, как я тебя вижу. Она бы гордилась тем человеком, которым ты стал. Это просто так странно видеть тебя таким красивым молодым человеком, ведь ты навсегда останешься для меня маленьким мальчиком, который любил носить мою желтую шляпу и выбирать цветы для украшения стола,_ \- искренне улыбнулась она.

Себастьян улыбнулся ей, давая тем самым поддержку, чтобы она продолжила дальше говорить.

\- _Она любила тебя так сильно, Себастьян. Как я. Она ничего не желала больше, лишь то, что бы ты стал счастливым. И я пообещала ей, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы это произошло. Даже если у тебя, как и у твоего отца, есть эта глупая гордость, ты вырос удивительным молодым человеком, и я так горжусь тобой. Я знаю, Валери бы тоже гордилась тобой, узнав кем, стал ее маленький Себастьян._

Слезы снова появились на глазах Себастьяна при упоминании его матери. Это было его самым большим секретом то, гордилась бы его мама им или нет. Она была его лучшим другом, во многом ему помогала, поэтому, когда он получил телефонный звонок от своего отца на четырнадцатый день рождения, объяснявший, что пьяный водитель сбил его маму на скорости в шестьдесят миль в час, и никакие усилия врачей не смогли ее спасти, это полностью изменило его.

Она всегда была рядом и поддерживала его тогда, когда все в этом мире казалось жестоким и холодным. Мама всегда была для него каким-то островком спокойствия. Она понимала его так, как никто другой. Ему всегда приносило столько облегчения знание того, что мама несмотря ни на что будет рядом.

Даже когда он в пятнадцать лет официально признался семье в своей ориентации, он ни разу не пожалел о том, что не рассказал ей, потому что знал, что она приняла бы его. Потому что она обо всем догадывалась.

Когда ему было тринадцать лет, он взял все свои сбережения и поехал на велосипеде за второсортным журналом о фитнесе для мужчин, сейчас он бы даже не подумал о таком, но тогда, в тринадцать, Себастьян думал, что это самые горячие парни, которых он когда-либо видел. Через несколько недель он вернулся домой, заметив, что мама перекладывала его вещи.

Он сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как ее взгляд цепляется за журнал. Она повернулась к нему с забавной улыбкой на лице, и он, вероятно, смог бы ей все объяснить, если бы журнал не был раскрыт на снимке почти раздетого мужчины и не лежал бы в ящике с нижним бельем. Она бросила последний носок в ящик и легко закрыла его прежде, чем взять корзину с остальным бельем и прошмыгнуть мимо сына, который так и не шелохнулся с тех пор как вошел в комнату.

\- Он слишком накачан для меня, - пренебрежительно сказала она, смеясь, морща свой изящный нос от отвращения, а ее зеленые глаза излучали любовь. Она погладила его по щеке и с той же улыбкой пошла дальше.

И Себастьян знал, что даже если бы он не прокололся с журналом, то мама все равно приняла бы его, когда он рассказал бы об этом.

Уверенности бабушки было достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему о его глупых опасениях. Его мама бы гордилась им несмотря ни на что. Хотя ему все еще было больно при воспоминаниях о маме, он чувствовал, что с него свалилась огромная ноша, и корил себя за то, что был таким идиотом.

\- _С-спасибо, бабушка,_ \- сказал он, переполненный эмоциями.

Женщина улыбнулась ему и наклонилась для того, чтобы поцеловать в лоб: - _Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, мой ангел_ , - ответила она с улыбкой, поднимаясь с места и ставя пустую тарелку в раковину.

Себастьян извинился и ушел в свою спальню по-прежнему усталым. Хоть он и проспал полдня, Смайт был в состоянии сразу заснуть, несмотря на щемящую боль в груди, которая, казалось, никогда не прекратится.

\---

Картинка в его голове была такой яркой, что Себастьян досконально помнил свой сон.

Он видел себя стоящим в конце небольшой дорожки, ведущей в большой дом. Он явно что-то ждал, но Себастьян не мог понять что именно, пока не услышал громкий звук двигателя приближающегося школьного автобуса, появляющийся из-за угла.

Он видел, как его лицо просияло от того, что к нему подбежала девочка, гремя своим розовым ранцем, бросаясь ему на шею с криком «Папа!». Ее русые волосы были перевязаны синей ленточкой, совпадающей с тоном рисунка на ее платье. 

\- Эй, милая, как прошел твой первый день в детском саду? – Спросил он. И Себастьян мог видеть, как его глаза наполняются любовью, слушая о том, как девочка провела свой день.

Себастьян хотел знать все об этой девочке из сна. Судя по всему, его дочери. Эта мысль согревала его до глубины души. Что эта красивая девочка, сейчас о чем-то возбужденно говорящая и смотрящая на него зелеными глазами, его дочь.

Они зашли внутрь дома, гостиная была оформлена в теплых тонах, а на стене висели фотографии. Разные безделушки лежали на полках шкафа, а по дому разносился вкусных запах еды. Это здание, определенно, было домом.

\- Блейн только что звонил, он задержится. Сказал, чтобы мы ужинали без него, - мягкий голос раздавался все ближе, - мне казалось, что я слышал автобус. Сара дома?

Курт шагнул вперед и улыбнулся, когда увидел маленькую девочку. Себастьян поставил ее на ноги и улыбнулся, увидев, как девочка побежала к Курту, чтобы тот ее подхватил. Он поцеловал ее в щеку и крепко обнял: - Привет, дорогая! Как твои дела?

\- Было так весело, папа! – щебетала девочка от восторга, - Мисс Тара попросила рассказать о том кто я…

Себастьян улыбнулся и поцеловал дочь в лоб: - Что ты рассказала ей, милая?

\- Я сказала, что меня зовут Сара Хаммел, что мне почти шесть лет, - весело сказала она, высоко поднимая свой подбородок. В этом жесте было столько от Курта.  
Еще одна улыбка появилась на лице Себастьяна, когда он потянулся к Курту и поцеловал его.

После этого сон стал бессвязным. Просто картинки никак не связанных фрагментов. Хотя кое-что он все-таки вспомнил. Они втроем сидели на диване в незнакомой квартире, как будто что-то празднуя, со словами «я все еще не могу поверить в это».

Блейн положил свою голову на плечо Смайта, а затем была тишина, пока Курт не сжал руку Себастьяна.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы все-таки начали выбирать имя для девочки, хоть и с трудом? – Спросил Курт, а Себастьян кивнул, его глаза были ярче, чем когда-либо. Курт быстро поцеловал его прежде, чем продолжил, - ну, Блейн и я уже выбрали кое-что.

\- Да? – Поинтересовался Себастьян.

\- Да. Блейн хочет, чтобы ее звали Сара, а еще у нее будет моя фамилия.

\- Итак, ты хочешь, что бы я тоже выбрал? Поскольку ты знаешь, как плохо у меня с-

\- Нет, малыш, - осторожно прервал его Курт, - мы хотим, что бы ее второе имя было Валери.

\---

Себастьян проснулся как будто от толчка, он открывал и закрывал глаза, пытаясь остановить поток слез, которые падали на подушку. Было ощущение, что сердце собирается вылететь из груди и полететь _домой._

Было так много вещей, которые хотел Себастьян, большинство из которых по своей сути были бессмысленными. Он любил то, что по его желанию у него появлялся новый iPhone или последняя версия какого-нибудь гаджета, но больше всего он хотел хотя бы на день завести стабильные отношения, в которых он был бы любимым. Он позволил себе тайно мечтать стать отцом маленькой девочки. 

Он бы назвал ее _Сарой._

Этот сон можно было спутать с реальностью. Себастьян, свернувшись калачиком, позволил эмоциям взять верх. Простая мечта о том, что они были вместе втроем, заставила его чувствовать себя так, как будто в его грудь засадили нож. Он хотел, чтобы тоска захлестнула его, ведь он знал, что сам обрек себя на этот ад.

Когда новый поток слез хлынул из его глаз, он понял, что скоро это закончится. Он просто не может сражаться вечно. Он устал, и ему было слишком больно. Себастьян закрыл глаза и понял то, что больше не выдержит. Его гордость проиграла, никого это не волнует. Он просто хотел домой.

Он взял телефон со своего столика и стал искать номер, и не успокоился, пока не нашел нужный. Он поднес трубку уху, и когда на том конце провода раздался сонный голос, Себастьян готов был заплакать вновь.

\---

Блейн потянулся к своему телефону даже не удосужившись проверить номер звонившего.

\- Алло?

На другом конце провода наступило молчание, и Блейн уже хотел бросить трубку, как в трубке раздался всхлип. Андерсон отодвинул телефон подальше, чтобы узнать человека, побеспокоившего его, но когда увидел имя Себастьяна, то его глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Себастьян?

Еще один короткий всхлип.

\- Себастьян, - тяжело вздохнул Блейн, - пожалуйста, скажи мне, где ты. С тобой все в порядке?

Ему не ответили, и он продолжил: - Ты не в порядке. Я это чувствую и ненавижу это, Себ. Пожалуйста, возвращайся. Ты нужен Курту. Ты нужен мне.

Курт шевельнулся рядом с ним, поэтому он сбавил громкость, начав говорить тише: - Пожалуйста, Себастьян. Курт пытается быть сильным, но я вижу насколько ему тяжело. Я не знаю, как помочь ему, но знаю, насколько это больно. Я знаю, что ты тоже это чувствуешь. Возвращайся домой.

Прерывистый вздох раздался на том конце: - Блейн, - чуть ли не провыл Смайт.

\- Я здесь, - прошептал парень, его сердце разрывалось от боли в голосе Себастьяна, - я здесь, и Курт тоже. Мы любим тебя, Себастьян.

Блейн мог слышать, что Себастьян плачет, потому что его дыхание сбилось перед тем, как звонок оборвался. Андерсон закрыл глаза и теснее прижал Курта, засыпая.

\---

Курт наконец-то уговорил встать Блейна с постели в воскресенье после обеда. Он видел, как Андерсон с тоской смотрит в окно, а под его глазами образовались круги, как будто он не спал целую неделю. И Курт был уверен, что выглядит ничуть не лучше Блейна.

Что-то бесконечно стучало в его голове из-за недостатка сна, а сердце болело так, как будто было совершенно пустым. Он пустым взглядом смотрел на телевизор, позволяя себе задуматься о том, как именно они связаны. Они должны быть связаны, но он не понимал как.

Курт подпрыгнул, когда хлопнула входная дверь, и Сэм прошел в комнату, таща за собой Рори. Ирландец отчего-то хихикал и шептал ему что-то на ухо.

Рори покраснел, когда увидел Курта и Блейна, сидящими в комнате, и толкнул Сэма, который их не заметил. Эванс откашлялся и заговорил: - Я думал, что вы останетесь у Блейна на выходные. Финн с Рейчел, так что я пригласил Рори, - замялся Сэм.

Ирландец внимательно посмотрел на лицо своего парня, а затем поднес запястье блондина к губам, а на нем было выгравировано Рори Фланаган. Сэм повернулся к нему и одарил своей улыбкой.

Дыхание Блейна сбилось, и он выбежал вверх по лестнице, захлопывая дверь комнаты Курта.

Две пары глаз уставились на Курта, а он лишь сжал виски, потому что знал, из-за чего сбежал Блейн. Он завидовал тому, что было у Сэма и Рори, у них было то, из-за чего Курт и Блейн казались сломанными.

Рори заговорил первым, его акцент усилился из-за нервов: - С тобой все в порядке, Курт?

\- Э-эм, нет, не совсем, но спасибо, Рори, - ответил Курт, вставая, - все в вашем расположении, просто притворитесь, что нас с Блейном тут нет.

Курт направился к лестнице, чтобы проверить Блейна. Сэм приблизился к шее своего парня, а затем поцеловал ее. Рори пронаблюдал за тем, как Хаммел поднимается по лестнице, а потом позволил Эвансу утащить его в спальню.


	9. 8 глава

В коридорах МакКинли было шумно, когда на следующий день Курт шел за Блейном к мисс Пилсбери. Она уже собиралась уходить, когда увидела пару, направляющуюся к ней.

\- Боже мой! Вы выглядите ужасно! – Воскликнула она, - что-то случилось?

Курт взял руку Блейна и ободряюще сжал в надежде, что Блейн откроется и расскажет все. Андерсон почти не говорил с того момента, как они проснулись утром без Себастьяна, и Курт знал, что хорошего из этого молчания мало чего выйдет.

Но глаза Блейна все еще смотрели в пол. Курт поднял их переплетенные руки и поцеловал, но парень был словно заморожен, никак не отреагировав даже тогда, когда Хаммел разжал руки.

\- Мисс Пилсбери, - тихо начал Курт, его голос был низким и печальным, - я попробовал искать в интернете, но я просто…не смог. И нам действительно нужна сейчас помощь, - Курт глубоко вздохнул, - мисс Пилсбери, вы когда-нибудь слышали о том, чтобы три человека были связаны судьбой?

\- Нет такой ситуации, чтобы три человека были связаны, - покачала головой она.

\- На самом деле есть. Я связан с Блейном, а он с Се… - Курт заикнулся, не в состоянии произнести имя, - с кем-то еще.

Наконец, на лице Блейна промелькнуло беспокойство, и он поднял глаза на Курта: - Я люблю тебя.

Курт обнял парня, чтобы хоть как-то помочь ему. Блейн немного расслабился, поэтому Хаммел продолжил.

\- Я знаю, это кажется невероятным, но это правда.

\- Курт, - мягко прервала его Эмма, - дорогой, я знаю, это может быть трудно для тебя, но такого не бывает, милый. Если Блейн связан с кем-то другим, то ты должен его отпустить.

Блейн вздрогнул и заговорил, его голос звучал громко, а сам он ближе прижался к Курту: - Нет. Вы не понимаете, мисс Пилсбери, я люблю его…

\- Нет, дорогой. Я все понимаю, но если ты связан с кем-то еще, то лучше всего уйти, чтобы не причинить Курту больше боли, - любезно проговорила она.

Голос Блейна звучал хрипло, когда он увидел реакцию Курта на произнесенные слова: - Но что, черт возьми, значит то, что я связан с тем, у кого на руке написано имя Курта?

Глаза рыжеволосой женщины распахнулись шире: - Это невозможно.

\- Но очевидно, что это так, - прошипел Блейн в ответ. Он потащил Курта к выходу, - спасибо Вам. Но, видимо, вы не можете помочь нам.

Андерсон уводил парня дальше от кабинета, не желая слушать эти «просто отпусти его» речи. В коридоре, когда они уже были достаточно далеко от офиса мисс Пилсбери, Блейн развернулся к Курту.

\- Курт, мне жаль. С тобой все в порядке? – Это был глупый вопрос, потому что Курт, _разумеется_ , не был в порядке. Ни один из них не был в порядке, но сейчас было важнее помочь Курту. Блейн обнял Курта и крепко прижал к себе.

\- Б-Блейн…я хочу домой, - прохныкал Курт в его плечо. Блейн поцеловал мальчика в лоб и повел его к автостоянке, и было все равно, если бы их поймали. Курт хотел вернуться домой, и это единственное, что имело значение.

\---

Берт и Кэрол вернулись из Вашингтона к обеду.

\- Где твой брат, Курт? – Спросил Берт, снимая пиджак и смотря на Курта, который на диване перебирал волосы Блейна. Старший Хаммел забеспокоился, когда увидел измождение на лицах мальчиков, - Боже, Курт. Что, черт возьми, с вами произошло?

Курт глубоко вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как напрягся Блейн: - С-садись, папа, - сказал он напряженно.

Берт прошел к своему креслу, не отрывая взгляда от парней, затем он опустился на место и подался вперед.

\- Папа, я знаю, что это не имеет смысла для тебя… Мы с Блейном ничего не понимаем, но ты же знаешь, что я связан с Блейном? То, что его имя на моем запястье? – Курт пытался оттянуть этот момент подальше, но продолжил, когда Берт кивнул, - Ну, мы с Блейном надеялись, что это всего лишь какой-то глюк, и мое имя появится у него на руке, но кое-что произошло…

\- О чем ты говоришь, Курт? Блейн просто без ума от тебя. Я имею в виду, я никогда не слышал, что бы вы ссорились, но уверен, что это будет для вас…

\- Блейн связан с другим, - прервал отца Курт, - а у того мальчика, в свою очередь, мое имя на запястье. 

\- Мистер Хаммел, - прервал тишину Блейн, - я люблю Курта. С того самого дня, как мы встретились, я знал, что люблю его, даже если я не был слишком умен, чтобы понять это. И вы должны понять, что я никогда не сделаю ему больно…

Берт выглядел потерянным. Он видел, что этот разговор очень важен для его ребенка, но он не знал, как помочь ему. Он был привязан к Лиз со средней школы, и когда она умерла, это было разрушительно, но он был в состоянии привязаться к Кэрол.

Взглянув на Курта и Блейна, у Берта чуть не разбилось сердце. Они выглядели не просто уныло, а, черт возьми, опустошенными.

Курт стоял в стороне от Блейна, как будто он был единственным находящимся в вертикальном положении. Блейн, лежащий на диване, обернул руки вокруг Курта, а тот, прерывисто вздохнув, лег рядом с ним на другую половину дивана. Андерсон поцеловал макушку Курта и продолжил дальше.

\- Сэр, мы не знаем, как это произошло и почему, но хоть я и не связан с Куртом, я все равно с ним. И поэтому Себастьян…

\- Имя этого мальчика? – Тихо спросил Берт, пытаясь прояснить ситуацию.

Курт выпрямился и заговорил: - Да, папа.

\- Итак, ты связан с ним и Блейном? – Курт кивнул, - но у тебя нет его имени.

Берт, подняв кепку, почесал голову, все еще пытаясь разобраться в ситуации. Ему надо помочь двум растерянным мальчикам, лежащим на его диване. 

Он глубоко вздохнул прежде, чем разозлиться: - Итак, где Себастьян?

Он сразу же понял, что задал неправильный вопрос. Боль промелькнула на лицах обоих мальчиков, а затем они переглянулись, в надежде, что ни один из них этого не заметил. 

\- Мы не уверены, но думаем, что он во Франции, - Курт замолчал, когда наткнулся на взгляд отца.

\- Франция? Какого черта он делает во Франции? – удивленно спросил Берт.

Блейн вздрогнул от такого тона, поэтому прижался к спине Курта и заговорил: - После того, как спектакль закончился, мы с Куртом собирались ко мне домой, потому что ни один из нас не может спать в пустом доме…

Глаза Берта сузились, и Блейн понял, что сболтнул лишнего, потому что Берт не знал, что дом будет пустовать. Финну и Сэму запретили выбираться куда-либо ночью после их первой же провальной попытки.

\- В любом случае… Пак подошел к нам, потому что ему не с кем было оставить Бет, поэтому мы согласились оставить ее себе. Я пошел к грузовику Пака, чтобы забрать вещи Бет, и договорился с Куртом встретиться у машины. Курт не рассказывал мне, что случилось, но когда я пришел, то Себастьян уже был с ним, а под глазом у него был огромный синяк, из-за которого мы не позволили ему вести машину. Курт и я чувствовали, что мы связаны с ним, но мы об этом не говорили, и мы не знали, что Себастьян тоже это чувствует, пока не нашли имя Курта на его запястье, - сказал Блейн в спешке.

Старший Хаммел понимающе кивнул, как будто знал, что произошло дальше, поэтому, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя глаза выдавали его, спросил: - Так вы завершили связь?

\- Я-я не знаю, - вздохнул Блейн, - я не понимаю. У нас не было _секса,_ \- Берт поморщился, но Блейн, казалось, этого не заметил, - мы просто _спали…_

Наконец, Берт чувствовал, что может хоть как-то помочь: - Ну, спать вместе – это очень интимная вещь. Это значит, позволить кому-то видеть тебя в наиболее уязвимом положении. Черт, я никогда не чувствую себя ближе к Кэрол, чем когда мы просто спим, а она лежит в моих объятьях. Есть что-то такое, зная, что _там_ кто-то есть. Я теперь не настолько глуп. Неужели вы думали, что я не знаю о том, что вы ночью бегаете тайком друг к другу.

Курт заговорил мечтательно, и было видно, что он глубоко задумался над смыслом слов своего отца: - Это происходило только потому, что нет ничего лучше, чем засыпать рядом с ним. Знать, что он будет там, когда я проснусь, держать меня за руку. Тогда ты чувствуешь себя более защищенным, - слеза скатилась по щеке Курта, - это то, как чувствовал себя Себастьян.

Блейн кивнул и сжал руку Курта в знак поддержки. 

\- Тогда почему он не здесь? – Спросил Берт, волнуясь за мальчика, ведь если Курт с Блейном вдвоем чувствовали себя так ужасно, то, как должно быть Себастьяну в одиночестве?

\- Он был напуган, - проговорил Курт, а потом повернулся к Андерсону, - Блейн, вот почему он был напуган. Он раньше никогда не позволял людям знать его, но нам позволил. Он просто шокирован.

Блейн поднял руку, закрывая ей рот: - Боже мой, Курт. Я даже не- я даже не думал об этом. Я просто думал, что.… Ну, я не уверен, что я думал, но ты прав.

Берт прервал их разговор: - Так этот парень просто ушел? Он связан с вами, но просто ушел?

Мужчина вспомнил время, когда уезжал в Вашингтон, оставляя Кэрол, но у него была возможность звонить ей, слышать ее голос. У Курта с Блейном нет такой роскоши.   
\- Я многого повидал, но никогда не встречал ничего подобного, но если вы говорите, что это так, то я верю вам. Вы оба выглядите ужасно, и я уверен, что Себастьяну сейчас не лучше. Если он связан с вами, мальчики, то он не сможет долго продержаться без вас, - сказал Берт. Он был удивлен тем, что Себастьян сейчас далеко от них.

\- С-спасибо, папа, - проговорил Курт тихо, его голос был наполнен такой болью, что способен был разорвать сердце Берта, - я знаю, что это против правил, но может ли Блейн остаться у нас на некоторое время? Я просто - я не хочу быть один.

Берт согласно кивнул: - Конечно, приятель.

Он никогда не видел своего мальчика таким разбитым, поэтому решил сделать все, что в его силах, лишь бы ему стало лучше. Берт встал с кресла, чтобы уйти на кухню и подкрепиться чем-нибудь, когда понял, что надо подумать и о родителях Андерсона.

\- До тех пор, пока твои родители не против…

\- Ну, я был здесь в течение двух дней, и они не заметили, как я ушел, так что все в порядке, - сказал Блейн, пожимая плечами так, как будто это не имело значения.

Берт хлопнул по плечу Блейна и печально покачал головой: - Они не обращаются с тобой так, как следовало бы. Ты чертовски хороший парень, Блейн.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Эти слова, именно от вас, так много значат для меня, - ответил Блейн честно, смотря вверх на Берта, - вы для меня больший отец, чем мой собственный.

Дыхание Курта сбилось, когда он услышал такие слова об отце от своего парня, от этого у него чуть слезы на глаза не навернулись.

\- Ты мне тоже как сын, поэтому я рад, слыша от тебя такие слова, - улыбнулся Берт и снова похлопал по плечу Андерсона прежде, чем выйти из комнаты.

\---

Ужин прошел быстро, ни Курт, ни Блейн много не съели. У Курта заболела голова, а так как у Хаммела-старшего очень грубый голос, то шатен, прихватив Блейна, извинившись, ушел в свою комнату.

Блейн опустился на кровать и сев, скрестив ноги: - Иди сюда, - потянулся он к Курту, чтобы притянуть его ближе к кровати.

\- Курт, прошлой ночью, когда ты спал, Себастьян… - Курт застыл в шоке, - я не рассказывал, потому что он на самом деле не сказал ничего, но если бы это ты ответил на звонок, то я бы все равно хотел об этом знать.

Курт оцепенел, и Блейн увидел, как его кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул: - Т-так он просто позвонил и ничего не сказал? – Чуть ли не задыхаясь, спросил Хаммел.

\- Нет, я просто говорил с ним, и, Боже, Курт, - Блейн остановился, вспомнив рыдания, раздававшиеся тогда в трубке, - он плакал и когда он произнес мое имя, все что я хотел сделать – это помочь ему, но я не мог, потому что он-

\- Т-с-с, милый, - успокаивал его Курт, потянув Блейна на себя, - иди сюда.

Курт покрепче обнял Андерсона, укладываясь с ним рядом: - Он придет домой, Блейн. Я тебе обещаю.

Хаммел сразу ощутил вес, сказанных им слов. И он не знал, что будет, если Себастьян не вернется. Рухнут все надежды, их с Блейном просто раздавит, если они проснутся, а Смайта не будет рядом.

Блейн еще крепче прижался к Курту, тихо всхлипывая.

\- Спи, дорогой. Я здесь, я с тобой, - сказал Курт мягко, перебирая кудряшки Блейна.

\---

Блейн уснул около двух. Он цеплялся за Курта, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет. А Курту даже представить было больно, что Блейн лежит один в постели, которую считает слишком большой, и плачет, убитый горем.

Потому что Блейн боялся, что Курт исчезнет. Как Себастьян.

Курт осторожно распутал объятья Блейна и выбрался из постели, напоследок поцеловав парня, а затем вышел из комнаты. Ему требовалось время, чтобы подумать в одиночестве, ему нужно было проплакаться одному, без Блейна, который мог его утешить.

Он спустился вниз и сделал себе чашку чая, а потом выключил свет и сел на диван, погружаясь в свои мысли. Он был уверен, что задремал на некоторое время, потому что, очнувшись в следующий раз, его чай уже был холодным. Курт отодвинул чашку на середину столика, а сам облокотился на спинку.

Часы пробили три, но удары заглушил робкий стук в дверь. Звук был вялым и тихим, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить сердце Курта замереть. Он пересек комнату и выглянул в маленькое окно на двери, его сердце стало биться с двойной силой, когда он увидел имя на запястье стучавшего.


	10. 9 глава

Пальцы Курта схватились за цепочку, тем самым открывая дверь. Слезы застыли в его глазах, когда взглядом он наткнулся на взъерошенного Себастьяна, в одежде, в которой тот, казалось, спал. Глаза Смайта были грустными и наполнялись слезами. Курт инстинктивно потянулся вперед и провел пальцем по синяку под глазом парня. Его сердце разрывалось из-за этого маленького прикосновения.

\- Себастьян… - Начал Курт, в его голове крутилось множество вопросов, но он не мог произнести ни слова. Вместо этого он смотрел на остатки самоуверенного и самодовольного мальчишки, в которого они с Блейном были влюблены.

Никакой бравады не было в этом новом Себастьяне. Все это заменили боль и печаль. Как плохо бы не было ему и Блейну – до сих пор больно – после того, как Смайт ушел, было ощущение, что это совсем ничего по сравнению с тем, какой ад пережил Себастьян.

Курт хотел что-то сказать, но Смайт покачал головой, а по его щекам покатились слезы. Себастьян говорил медленно, а звук еле-еле пробивался из-за слез.

\- Я пытался. Я так сильно пытался с этим бороться. Притвориться, что все это неправда, - он поднял запястье, на котором все еще отчетливо виднелось имя Курта, - но я смотрел на него, и грудь начинала так болеть, что я не мог дышать. Я пытался бороться с этим, но я больше не могу. Я не хочу. Я слишком устал.

Курт обнял его и затащил в дом, так как тот все еще стоял за порогом. Хаммел прошептал ему: - Все хорошо, милый. Теперь ты здесь.

\- Т-ты должен ненавидеть меня. Вы оба должны ненавидеть меня за то, что я сделал, я…

\- Ш-ш-ш, Себастьян, никто не винит тебя. Пошли. Блейн наверху. Ты нужен ему.

Курт потянул Себастьяна на второй этаж, останавливаясь уже возле комнаты, чтобы снять со Смайта рубашку, а тот, в свою очередь, расстегивал джинсы: - Тебе нужно поспать, Себастьян. Утром мы все обсудим.

Себастьян тупо кивнул, когда его взгляд упал на спящего Блейна. Смайт повернулся к Курту и обнял его стройное тело, потянув на себя, и уткнулся в изгиб шеи, глубоко вдыхая запах одеколона, шампуня и Курта, поняв, что в первый раз за все это время он в безопасности. Себастьян притянул Курта сильнее, чувствуя, какое облегчение ему приносят прикосновения: - Я так по тебе скучал, - пробормотал он, ощущая, что пальцы Хаммела перебирают его волосы.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Себастьян. Я люблю тебя.

Себастьян ничего не ответил прежде, чем поцеловал шею Курта, чувствуя, что по щекам текут слезы: - Я тоже люблю тебя.

Курт отодвинулся и поцеловал парня повыше плеча: - Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но ты не должен. Тебе просто нужно было время, Себастьян. Мы с Блейном это поняли.

\- Я причинил вам боль, - грустно прошептал Себастьян, - я причинил вам боль и мне так жаль. Я глупый эгоист, который…

\- Себастьян, остановись! – Тихо прервал его Курт, - себе ты тоже причинил боль. Ты думаешь, что мы с Блейном не могли чувствовать твою боль, точно так же, как я знаю, как ты чувствовал нашу? Ты был испуган, растерян, зол, но сейчас все прошло. Я чувствую это, - Хаммел поднял руку, чтобы положить ее на сердце Себастьяна, - сейчас все хорошо. Ты здесь и не будешь пытаться уехать куда-нибудь снова, потому что тогда я притащу твою наглую задницу туда, где ты должен быть.

Смайт рассмеялся и поцеловал Курта в губы, обнимая его за талию, мягко и сладко, пока оба они не отстранились, чувствуя себя счастливыми: - Я люблю тебя, и я люблю Блейна, и м-мне очень жаль, что я ушел. Я не собираюсь повторять эту ошибку дважды. На самом деле я думаю, что не смогу вас оставить. Даже больно думать об этом. Здесь… - Он крепче обнял Хаммела и снова поцеловал его, - здесь я должен быть. Я должен быть с тобой и Блейном. И мне так жаль, что я не понял этого раньше. Я никуда от вас больше не денусь.

Курт поцеловал его еще раз, и этот раз вышел дольше других, гладя его лицо кончиками пальцев: - Сейчас ты дома, Себ. Ты с Блейном и со мной. И неважно, как мы к этому пришли, потому что сейчас мы вместе, ладно?

\- Ладно, - его голос был тихим, а Курт мог видеть, что его глаза загорелись подозрительно ярким огоньком, а на лице заиграла улыбка. Себастьян легко раскачивался на цыпочках и быстро поцеловал парня, - оу, и Курт?

\- Что? – Спросил тот с усмешкой.

\- Моя задница не наглая, - постарался он сказать обиженным тоном, но смешок, вырвавшийся у него, выдал его с потрохами.

\- Ага, она очень приличная, вся в тебя, - сказал Курт с улыбкой.

Себастьян притиснул Курта ближе к груди, а взгляд направил на Блейна, чья фигурка казалась сейчас особенно маленькой.

Они долго время стояли молча, просто смотря на спящего Блейна, когда Курт взял Себастьяна за руку и повел к кровати. Себастьян проглотил комок в горле и лег под одеяло, нерешительно обнимая Блейна, а Курт лег по другую сторону от Андерсона.

Нежность затопила Курта, когда он увидел, как Блейн бессознательно ближе жмется к Себастьяну. Блейн выглядел маленьким рядом с Себастьяном, но сейчас он чувствовал себя отлично, потому что Блейн и Себастьян были в безопасности.

Курт поднял голову вверх и поцеловал Себастьяна, ближе к нему прижимаясь, из-за чего потревожил Блейна, отчего глаза мальчика открылись. В голосе Блейна звучали слезы, когда он заговорил.

\- С-Себастьян?

Он звучал ужасно. Видимо он думал, что его родственная душа исчезла навсегда.

Себастьян поцеловал Блейна в лоб и обнял за плечи, прижимая к груди: - Т-с-с да, это я. Спи, Блейн. Утром мы обо всем поговорим. 

Голос Андерсона излучал страх: - Ты все еще будешь здесь?

После этих слов боль пронзила грудь Себастьяна. Он чувствовал, как его сердце обволакивается страхом Блейна. Смайт убрал прядку со лба парня и прошептал: - Я никуда не денусь, - он снова поцеловал Блейна в лоб, - я буду здесь. Обещаю. Ты можешь спать.

Он почувствовал, как Андерсон сразу расслабился и наклонился к нему, чтобы оставить сонный поцелуй на губах: - Я люблю тебя, Себ.

Слова Блейна распространили тепло по телу парня, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Андерсона: - Я тоже тебя люблю, Блейн.

Курт обнял Блейна, кладя свои руки на грудь Себастьяна, отчего брюнет оказался зажат между ними. Курт поцеловал макушку Блейна, а затем потянулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Смайта: - Спокойной ночи, Себастьян.

Себастьян пробормотал что-то в ответ, не в силах сейчас думать о чем-либо, когда он чувствовал себя так восхитительно, как никогда не чувствовал раньше. Наконец-то он захотел спать. Он не чувствовал себя истощенным. Он чувствовал себя счастливым, закрывая глаза, позволяя быть себе в безопасности в объятьях своих родственных душ.

\---

Пронзительный звук разбудил Себастьяна. Не глядя, он протянул руку к тумбочке, чтобы унять этот ужасный сигнал, пока тот полностью не разбудил его и кого-нибудь еще. Он схватил телефон, издававший звук, и выключил его. Хотя Смайт знал, что, скорее всего этот будильник нужен для того, чтобы Курт с Блейном пошли в школу, он не был готов сейчас их куда-нибудь отпускать.

Он вернул телефон на место и поцеловал Блейна в лоб, а рукой в это время провел по волосам Курта. Блейн вздохнул во сне и сильнее вжался в Себастьяна.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Блейн, такой маленький и красивый, спит, Себастьян не мог поверить, что когда-то хотел использовать его. Как он мог думать о том, что Блейн просто еще одно достижение? Планируя использовать тот факт, что Блейн привязан к нему и не заботясь о том, как много боли он причинит ему в процессе.

Теперь он знал, что доверие затрудняет положение. Блейн бы доверился ему во всем. Завоевать его было бы слишком просто. Себастьян бы злоупотреблял этим доверием, нисколько не думая о Блейне. Черт, он каждый день проделывал это с людьми. Пользоваться чьим-нибудь доверием стало его второй натурой.

Если бы он все-таки это сделал, то Блейн бы пошел домой и плакал, потому что он изменил Курту. Когда это узнал бы Курт, то был бы опустошен. А Себастьян просто дальше пошел по жизни. Но он не сделал этого. Потому что Курту и Блейну будет больно. _Его_ Курту и Блейну.

По мере того, как он прокручивал тот план в своей голове, он понял, что его черствость практически была болезнью. Да, эта задача с Блейном была непростительно проста. Это было бы легко, потому что Блейн бы тянулся к тому, кого любит, к тому, кто мог бы любить его. Блейн, чистый, хороший, добрый, пал бы жертвой того, кто просто хотел трахнуться.

Теперь Себастьян ощущал самую настоящую боль. Потому что теперь он понимал. Он знал Блейна, он знал Курта, и он знал, сколько боли бы это им причинило, и от этого Себастьяну становилось больно глубоко в сердце. Он закрыл глаза и помотал головой, чтобы отпустить все мысли. Этого не получилось. Потому что мозг все время возвращался к этому, отчего он понял, что любая мысль о том, что кто-то хоть как-то оскорбит его мальчиков, была невыносимой.

Блейн был гораздо больше, чем робкий школьник, которого впервые увидел Себастьян. Он умный и заботливый, и слишком чувствительный. И теперь Себастьян сделает все, что в его силах, лишь бы Блейн не стал жертвой собственной наивности. Он будет оберегать Блейна.

Он поцеловал спину мальчика, давая тем самым безмолвное обещание, и почувствовал, что Блейн немного развернулся, отчего его пальцы скользнули Андерсону на живот.

\- Ммм, как ты себя чувствуешь, Себ? – Сонно пробормотал Блейн.

\- Эй, милый, я не знал, что ты уже не спишь, - сказал Себастьян тихо, целуя парня рядом с ухом.

\- Только что проснулся. Ктрыйчс? – Спросил невнятно Блейн, протирая ладонью глаза.

\- Сейчас только семь. Вам двоим нужно вставать? – Спросил Смайт, надеясь, что Блейн ответит «нет» и будет спать дальше.

\- Да… - Потянулся Блейн, а затем медленно сел, пытаясь отцепить от себя Курта. Он наклонился и поцеловал Хаммела в щеку, - я бы не хотел вставать. Я никогда так хорошо не спал за всю мою жизнь.

Блейн поцеловал Себастьяна, а затем перелез через него, чтобы встать. Он направился к двери и перед тем как выйти тихо сказал: - Твоя задача – разбудить Курта. Удачи, - хихикнул он и вышел из комнаты.

Несмотря на слова Блейна, Себастьян не собирался будить Курта. Хаммел выглядел таким красивым и расслабленным, когда спал, что он просто не мог заставить себя разбудить его. Он просто лег ближе к Курту, улыбаясь, когда тот подсознательно прижался ближе. Себастьян поцеловал лоб парня, а пальцем провел по щеке.

В ожидании того, как Блейн вернется, Себастьян наблюдал за сном Курта, старясь запечатлеть это все в памяти. Грудь Хаммела поднималась и опускалась с каждым вздохом, он выглядел моложе, а глядя на то, как помялись волосы Курта, Смайт понял, что так ему даже лучше, чем когда он специально укладывает их. 

Себастьян почувствовал, как Блейн залазит обратно в постель, укладываясь вплотную к его спине и оставляя на плече поцелуй: - Он красивый, не так ли?

\- Поразительный, - выдохнул Себастьян, проводя рукой по волосам Курта, - моя мама говорила мне, что не имеет значения, кто меня любит, если я не полюблю их всем сердцем.

Блейн хмыкнул и поцеловал шею Себастьяна.

\- Я никогда по-настоящему не знал, что она имела в виду. Но находясь здесь и сейчас, я понял. Я, наконец, знаю, что значит любить кого-то «всем сердцем», потому что единственный способ, который может это объяснить, и который я знаю, это мое отношение к тебе и Курту. Я просто никогда не думал, что по-настоящему можно ощутить это, но… - Тихо говорил Себастьян, убирая свою руку с волос Курта, и начиная водить ею по его шее, - я ощущаю это сейчас.

Себастьян чувствовал, как губы Блейна растягиваются в улыбке, потому что они были плотно прижаты к нему: - Я люблю тебя, Себ. Спасибо, что вернулся к нам.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Блейн, - тихо ответил Себастьян, поворачиваясь к Блейну и целуя его в губы, - я так рад, что вернулся домой.

Глаза Блейна просветлели на этих словах, и он поцеловал Себастьяна снова, поднимая руку, и кладя ее ему на щеку: - Потому что это то, где ты должен быть, Себ, - он поцеловал парня в лоб, - здесь, с нами. Я должен пойти принять душ. Убедись в том, что Курт точно проснулся прежде, чем его голова коснется подушки второй раз, иначе он снова будет спать. Поверь мне, - счастливо засмеялся Блейн, целуя Себастьяна, и уходя из комнаты, оставляя Себастьяна чувствовать себя легкомысленным, глупым и влюбленным.

Себастьян перевернулся и просто позволил себе еще чуть-чуть посмотреть на спящего Курта: - Хэ-эй, просыпайся.

Курт недовольно зашевелился и еще сильнее укутался в одеяло, отчего Себастьян рассмеялся: - Курт, давай, милый, тебе пора вставать, - он перевернул спящего мальчика на плечо и поцеловал его в лоб, потому что не мог этого не сделать, - ты знаешь, я не могу встречаться с кем-то, кто спит, когда есть великолепный голый парень в душе, менее чем в пятидесяти футах отсюда.

Глаза Курта зашевелились, и, наконец, он открыл их: - Ммм, что? – Растерянно пробормотал он, а когда Хаммел увидел лицо Себастьяна, то на его лице появилась улыбка. Курт приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в глаза Смайта, и его улыбка становилась все больше от того, что он видел полное обожание на лице Себастьяна, - что за великолепный голый парень?

Себастьян громко рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал Курта в губы: - Блейн в душе. Он поручил мне разбудить тебя. Просто хотел заставить меня двигаться…

\- Себ, - рассмеялся Курт и качнулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать парня, - я так рад, что ты здесь.

\- Я тоже, - серьезно прошептал Себастьян, - я больше не оставлю вас… Я знал, что совершаю самую большую ошибку в моей жизни, но я все равно сделал это, и мне так жаль, что я причинил вам столько боли…

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Курт поцеловал его в губы, - перестань. Я же вчера сказал, что имеет значение только то, что теперь ты здесь. Вот что имеет значение, понятно?  
Себастьян кивнул и позволил себя поцеловать, расплываясь в улыбке.

\---

Курт и Блейн закончили собираться гораздо позже, чем планировали, но никто из них не мог сожалеть о тех минутах, проведенных в кровати Курта – _Черт, эта кровать слишком мала для нас троих, Курт. Прошлой ночью меня скрутило в три погибели_ – развалившись и целуясь до тех пор, пока совсем не стало поджимать время. 

Блейн пожал плечами, надевая пиджак и завязывая шарф: - Что ты собираешься сегодня делать, Себ? Ты разве не пойдешь в школу?

Себастьян помог ему с шарфом, а потом поцеловал в лоб: - Не сегодня. У меня есть несколько вещей, о которых нужно позаботиться в первую очередь. Я буду здесь, когда вы вернетесь, хорошо?

Блейн кивнул и поднялся на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна, когда пришел Курт.

\- Ладно, Себ. Мы с Блейном должны идти в школу. После школы мы собираемся сходить в библиотеку, чтобы подробнее узнать о нашей связи. Поэтому мы немного задержимся…

\- Все хорошо, у меня куча дел сегодня, так что можете не торопиться. Хотя я не понимаю, почему так важно знать о нас. Я имею в виду…. Мы довольно хорошо знаем все мелочи, - сказал Себастьян, пожимая плечами, как будто это не имело значения. Для него не имело. Он просто принадлежит Курту и Блейну, и это единственное, что он должен знать. Он никогда не придирался к деталям.

\- Мне все же хотелось бы их знать, - ответил Курт, упираясь рукой в бицепс Себастьяна и целуя его.

Себастьян улыбнулся и, должно быть, Курт почувствовал это, потому что отстранился от него с тихим «муа» и улыбкой на губах: - Все, теперь мы действительно должны идти. Еда внизу, Себ. Сам все найдешь. 

\- Хорошо. Хорошего дня, мальчики, - подразнил Себастьян. Курт закатил глаза, а Блейн улыбнулся.

Себастьян услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, а затем звук отъезжающей машины прежде, чем он пошевелился. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда понял, что больше не беспокоится. Доверять Курту и Блейну было настолько естественно, насколько было естественно дышать, и теперь он чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что боялся этого. Знание того, что Курт и Блейн никогда не причинят ему боли, было прекрасно.

Как будто с его плеч свалилась огромная ноша, которая освободила его.

Подходя к комоду Курта, Себастьян надеялся, что найдет там пару нормальных штанов. К счастью, парень нашел их и надел на себя, полагая, что хоть он и один дома, не стоит разгуливать по дому в одних трусах.

Смайт продолжил путь вниз, решив захватить что-нибудь поесть, перед тем как сходить в душ. Себастьян уже почти намазал масло на тост, когда рядом раздался грубый голос, от которого, испугавшись, он выронил нож.

\- Так значит ты Себастьян, да?

Смайт развернулся, чтобы увидеть коренастого мужчину в бейсболке и комбинезоне, стоящего в дверях. Себастьян просто кивнул, впервые в жизни не доверяя своем у голосу.

Мужчина сел и поставил стул рядом с собой: - Иди сюда и садись, сынок. Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.


	11. 10 глава

Себастьян неловко сел, забыв тост на столе.

\- Расслабься. Я не кусаюсь, - сказал мужчина, скрестив руки, - я просто собираюсь с тобой немного поговорить. Во-первых, покажи мне свою руку.

Смайт медленно поднял руку, разворачивая ее так, чтобы стало видно имя на запястье, и положил ее на деревянный стол. Реакция отца Курта нисколько не успокоила нервы Себастьяна.

\- Мистер Хаммел…

\- Берт, - прервал его Хаммел-старший.

Себастьян кивнул и продолжил, возвращая руку в свое личное пространство: - Я знаю, что Вы не очень высокого обо мне мнения, но…

Берт поднял руку, чтобы остановить парня: - Мне не нравится то, как ты поступил, но я понимаю. Ты был растерян и напуган. Я вижу, что тебе тоже было трудно справиться со всем этим, - успокоил он, отчего Себастьян немного расслабился в кресле, - но не оставишь ли ты их опять? – cпросил Берт немного угрожающим тоном, показывая решимость, отстаивая свою семью.

Себастьян был очень благодарен Курту за такого отца как Берт, потому что он нашел, что ответить быстрее, чем планировал: - Нет, сэр, - покачал он головой, бросая взгляд на стол, а затем на мужчину, - я ни за что их не оставлю.

\- Хорошо. С этим покончено, - сказал Берт легко, - тебе есть, где остановиться?

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Себастьян, - отец сказал мне, что если я уйду, то могу не возвращаться, но я все равно уехал. Сегодня я собрался идти за вещами. Возможно, я смогу найти квартиру…

\- Нет, ты должен остаться здесь, - опередил Берт его дальнейшие рассуждения, а потом с улыбкой продолжил, - я уже привык к этой куче детей вокруг. Не хочу, чтобы они перебрались к тебе.

Мужчина встал со стула с явным намерением покинуть комнату, но Смайт нашел в себе силы, окликнуть его: - Мистер Хаммел, - сказал он, поднимая голову и замечая, что Хаммел-старший вернулся обратно.

\- Я же тебе говорил, зови меня просто Берт, - на что Себастьян кивнул.

\- Я люблю вашего сына, Берт, - он выпрямился в кресле и поднял взгляд на мужчину, - и Блейна, - быстро добавил Себ, чтобы Хаммел-старший не сумел его прервать, - я знаю, что у нас было не очень хорошее начало, потому что я полный осел, но это не отменяет того факта, что я их люблю. Я сейчас здесь, - с улыбкой вспомнил он слова Курта, - и я не уйду снова.

Он встал и подошел к Берту со всем своим достоинством, хоть это и было сложно сделать в пижаме и с помятыми ото сна волосами: - Я буду заботиться о Блейне и вашем сыне, сэр. Я обещаю. Я не причиню им снова вреда, - он протянул руку и официально продолжил, когда Берт пожал ее, - я не уверен в том, о чем говорил вам Курт обо мне, но мне бы хотелось сделать это правильно. Меня зовут Себастьян Смайт.

Берт снова пожал его руку: - Смайт? Звучит не очень по-французски.

Брови Себастьяна выражали замешательство: - П-простите? – Спросил он прежде, чем понял то, о чем говорил Берт, - о-о, нет, это фамилия моего отца. Моя мама родилась и выросла в Париже.

\- Так вот где ты был? – Спросил Хаммел, облокачиваясь на косяк, - остался у мамы?

\- Нет, сэр. Моя мама умерла. Я был у бабушки.

\- Мне очень жаль. Что случилось? – Сочувственно спросил Берт.

\- Автомобильная авария. Пьяный водитель, - ответил Себастьян. Он рассказывал эту историю миллион раз. Об этом всегда было легко рассказывать, если абстрагироваться, поэтому сейчас он рассматривал свои ботинки, - мне было четырнадцать.

\- Курт потерял маму, когда ему было восемь, - сказал Берт. Смайт посмотрел вверх, встречаясь со взглядом мужчины, а у самого в животе что-то переворачивалось при мысли, что Курт потерял человека, которого любил. Этого он бы не пожелал даже злейшему врагу. 

\- Я не знал…. Курт никогда мне не рассказывал, - он не был уверен, как лучше закончить эту фразу, поэтому под конец затих.

\- У нее был рак. Бедняжка старалась быть сильной, но я слышал ее плач, и Боже, это разбивало мне сердце. Она понимала, что я могу не справиться с Куртом. Очень долгое время мне казалось, что я просто барахтаюсь в воде и не знаю, как мне выбраться. Стало легче, когда появилась Кэрол. Но все равно иногда мне кажется, что я не буду знать о том, что происходит в его голове…

Себастьян, усмехнувшись, вздохнул: - По-моему, никто не в состоянии понять, что творится в голове Курта, пока он сам этого не захочет.

Берт грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой: - Его сердце слишком большое, чтобы заставлять людей страдать.

\- Так же как и у Блейна, - добавил Себастьян, чувствуя новый прилив сил, - но не у меня.

Берт недоуменно посмотрел на него прежде, чем понимание озарило его лицо, и он многозначительно кивнул: - Им нужен человек, который никому не позволит их обидеть. Я всегда учил Курта держаться, и он такой сильный, но…

\- Никто не должен приносить им неприятности, - прервал Себастьян, - я не позволю им. Они единственные в своем роде и не заслуживают того, что бы над ними как-то издевались, - он без тени сомнения знал, что сделает все что угодно, лишь бы Курт с Блейном были счастливы и в безопасности. Смайт хотел, чтобы Берт тоже был уверен в этом, - не волнуйся, Берт. Хоть я и бессердечный ублюдок, но я не позволю, чтобы человек, причинивший им боль, остался безнаказанным.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Себастьян, - сказал Берт с улыбкой, кладя руку на плечо Смайта, - я рад, что ты здесь.

\- Вы мне тоже, Берт. Не существует другого места, где бы я мог сейчас находиться.

\---

После ночи, когда на двуспальной кровати пыталось уснуть три человека, Себастьян твердо решил, что не хотел бы повторения этого опыта. Блейн имел привычку разваливаться на кровати до тех пор, пока Курт почти не падал с матраса.

Себастьян снял темные очки, заходя внутрь салона, сканируя замысловатые макеты спален, закатив глаза, когда увидел, как дешево все это смотрелось в целом.

Он пошел в менее эффектную часть здания, в которой, на первый взгляд, лежали только матрасы. А потом нашел кровати, которые выглядели одинаково. Почему их так много? Разве из этого можно выбрать? Он остановился рядом с кроватью королевского размера и сел на нее, кладя руки на матрас.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джо, - бодро проговорил мужчина, пожимая руку Себа, - чем я могу вам помочь?

Себастьян встал и одернул пиджак: - Я возьму этот, - кивнул он на матрас, наблюдая за тем, как просиял Джо.

\- Это просто жемчужина коллекции, - мужчина был в восторге, как будто он посвятил всю свою жизнь этим матрасам.

\- Да, - растерянно сказал Себастьян, - кровать мне тоже нужна, - Джо записывал что-то на листке, а Смайт продолжил, - вы ведь принимаете кредитки?

\- Да, сэр.

Себастьян написал адрес Курта на клочке бумаги, затем заплатил, посмотрев на часы: - Вот адрес, - протянул он клочок бумаги продавцу, а затем снова полез в кошелек, выуживая оттуда несколько купюр, - доставлено ведь будет до трех, верно?

Мужчина усмехнулся, пряча деньги: - Конечно, сэр.

\---

Блейн вошел в дверь первым, сразу опускаясь рядом с Себастьяном на диван. Себастьян отложил книгу и обнял мальчика, быстро целуя его в губы: - Эй, как в школе?

Курт поцеловал Себастьяна, поднимаясь наверх, чтобы положить свою сумку.

\- Было скучно. Мы должны были играть в футбол в спортзале, - ответил Блейн.

\- Не брать тебя на футбол, надо запомнить, - сказал Себастьян, снова целуя его.

Улыбка Блейна стала шире, когда он захотел что-то сказать, но был прерван стуком, упавшего чего-то на пол и криком «Господи Боже, Себастьян!», раздающегося сверху.

Ах, да, ему, наверное, следовало сказать об этом раньше: - Эй, Курт, - проговорил Себастьян, пытаясь сдержать смех, - забыл сказать, я купил кровать.

\---

После первоначального шока и объяснений «я просто был практичным», заработавших оскомину, Курт улыбнулся и обнял Себастьяна за талию с тихим: - Я уверен, что не хочу знать, сколько это стоит, но спасибо тебе.

Менее чем через час они все сидели на кровати: Блейн делал домашнее задание, Себастьян читал «1984», а Курт просматривал книгу, которую они с Блейном сегодня нашли в библиотеке, чтобы разобраться в их связи.

Блейн оторвал свой взгляд от домашней работы: - Нашел что-нибудь, Курт?

\- Нет, - медленно проговорил Курт и перевернул на следующую страницу, - подожди, - сказал он, садясь, - я думаю, что нашел то, что нужно.

Себастьян поднял глаза от книги.

\- Это называется, - Курт нахмурился, а потом продолжил, четко проговаривая каждое слово, - Полиамурная Тройная Связь.

Себастьян поморщился: - Господи, это похоже на название еще одного ужасного химического термина.

Курт ударил Себастьяна по руке, чтобы тот не влезал, и продолжил, скользя пальцем по словам: - Иногда, в очень редких случаях, одна, - глаза Курта расширились от удивления, - одна связь на пятьдесят миллионов, будет включать в себя три родственные души.

Глаза Блейна бегали между Куртом и Себастьяном: - Так значит мы действительно родственные души? Это не просто какая-то странная счастливая случайность?  
Курт снова просмотрел страницу: - Это то, как здесь говорится.

\- Не могу поверить, что вам нужно было обязательно это знать, - закатил глаза Себастьян, забирая из рук Курта книгу и отбрасывая ее куда-то в сторону, - теперь иди сюда.

Курт улыбнулся и позволил посадить себя на колени Смайта, обхватывая его руками повыше шеи и нежно целуя в губы.

\- Есть некоторые вещи, для которых не нужны книги, чтобы точно знать, - сказал Себастьян, снова целуя Курта, - не имеет значения то, о чем говорится в книгах, я все равно буду любить вас так же сильно, как и сейчас, - он наклонился в сторону Блейна и поцеловал его, - как бы не были новы для меня все эти отношения, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы доказать вам это.

\- Например, пойти и потратить немалые деньги на огромную кровать и самые шикарные постельные принадлежности, которые я только видел? – Спросил Курт.

Себастьян улыбнулся: - Например, так, - он поцеловал его в лоб, - но это было больше для меня. А такие простыни я купил потому, что решил, что ты не убьешь меня за захват твоей спальни.

\- _Нашей_ спальни, - исправил Курт с теплой улыбкой. Дыхание Блейна сбилось, а глаза стали подозрительно яркими, - говоря о _нашей_ спальне, - Курт остановился, осматривая комнату, - здесь нет никаких чемоданов. Где твои вещи? Разве ты не собирался их сегодня забрать?

\- О-о, я просто замотался с покупкой кровати и походом в Далтон, разговором о переводе, что это вылетело у меня из головы, - Себастьян лгал. Ничего не вылетало у него из головы. Он проезжал несколько раз мимо дома, но видел там машину отца, понимая, что не сможет туда зайти, - я собираюсь забрать свои вещи сегодня после ужина.

Это будет вечер пятницы, так что его отец должен быть на еженедельной игре в покер с друзьями в загородном клубе.

Яркий голос Блейна вытащил его из раздумий: - Курт и я пойдем с тобой.

И, черт возьми, если бы Себастьян не хотел этого, но…: - Нет, все нормально. Это то, что я должен сделать сам, - он погладил кончиками пальцев щеку Блейна и мягко улыбнулся.

Брови Курта сошлись на переносице: - Все в порядке? Ты даже не уверен, что тебе разрешат остаться здесь…

\- Это не проблема. Можно сказать, что этот вопрос уже решен, - ответил Себастьян, игнорируя первый вопрос.

Блейн выглядел так, как будто хотел спросить что-то еще, но не стал.

\- Я люблю вас обоих, - сказал Себастьян, радуясь тому, что это чистая правда.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - в унисон ответили Курт и Блейн, после чего все трое разразились смехом.

\- Вы словно старая супружеская пара, не так ли? – Дразнил Себастьян, - мне нравится это. Можно представить, что вы двое влюбленных, но тут появился я, и вы поделились со мной своей любовью. Это прекрасно.

\- Себ, - выдохнул Курт, он потянулся вперед к Смайту, проводя рукой по щеке и целуя его, - я люблю тебя.

Блейн в свою очередь тоже пробормотал порцию нежностей, а потом поцеловал Себастьяна. 

Они начали разговор о книгах, когда Блейн поднял мягкий переплет и признался, что никогда не читал ни одного романа Оруэлла. После этого он беззаботно подразнил _«не думаю, что эти отношения будут работать»_. Себастьян рассмеялся и спросил о книгах, которые он читал. Тогда Курт и Блейн развели дискуссию по поводу автобиографии Пэтти Люпон.

\- Вам действительно следует подобрать пару книжек классики, - умолял Себастьян, - почитайте хотя бы Брэдбери, ради Бога!

Разговор сместился к более приятной теме музыки, и Себастьян неохотно признался, что знает все песни из «Злой», от чего Курт счастливо захлопал в ладоши. А Блейн рассказывал о Roxy Music, в то время как Курт лениво перебирал его кудри. Себастьян слушал страстный тон его голоса, который, казалось, появлялся только тогда, когда Андерсон говорил о музыке.

\- Я хочу преподавать музыку детям, - сказал Блейн, когда Себастьян его об этом спросил, - я в течение лета показывал детям в молодежном центре, как играть на пианино, и видеть их лица, когда у них начинает хоть что-нибудь получаться – самая удивительная вещь. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без музыки и поэтому хочу передать свою любовь детям.

Себастьян поцеловал его, мягко и любяще, в губы. Блейн был удивительным.

Ужин они съели в уютной тишине. Он был простым – бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром, потому что время было поздним, чтобы что-нибудь готовить. 

\- Есть способы и похуже потерять время, милый, - сказал Блейн, целуя Курта в висок.

Себастьян помог Блейну на кухне, отправив Курта в гостиную, потому что он и так много сделал. Если Смайту повезет, то он сможет погрузить свои вещи в машину быстрее, чем его отец вернется домой в десять. Он пошел к машине, пристегнул ремень и сделал глубокий вдох.

\---

Трасса была хорошо освещена, и поэтому Себастьян добрался из Лаймы до Вестервилля всего за два часа. Когда он заехал во двор, автомобиля его отца не было.

Смайт вытащил ключ из зажигания и быстро прошел в дом, сразу поднимаясь на второй этаж.

Он опустошил свой комод, запихав вещи в чемодан и вещевой мешок, а потом дотянулся до шкатулки из вишни, чтобы убедиться, что там все на месте, аккуратно укладывая ее в мешок, а затем закидывая сверху вещами.

Подойдя к своей тумбочке и открыв ящик, он закатил глаза, потому что там явно кто-то шарился. Себастьян закрыл ящик, зная, что там уже нет того, что он искал. Смайт развернулся и решил положить в мешок еще и часы.

Было так странно начинать новую жизнь с парой чемоданов за бортом. Он повесил мешок на спину, взял чемодан в руку и вышел из комнаты, по пути хватаясь за картинку, размером пять на семь сантиметров, и укладывая ее в мешок.

Это изображение было любимой фотографией его матери. Она была сделана, когда ему было не больше двух. Его мама держала руки у него над головой, чтобы подстраховать его, стоящего у нее на коленях. Раньше он часами смотрел на нее, поэтому не мог теперь с ней просто так расстаться. Он выронил ключ на стол перед тем, как выйти из дома и закрыть дверь.

Когда он добрался в свой новый дом, было далеко за полночь. Он долго ехал домой, опустошая свою голову от лишних мыслей.

Подумав, что Курт и Блейн уже спали, Себастьян решил не тревожить их и принять душ не в ванной в их комнате, а в гостевой. Теплая вода творила удивительные вещи, расслабляя его напряженные мышцы. Так он провел немного времени, позволяя струям бить его по плечам, а затем закрыл кран и вышел оттуда, обматывая полотенце вокруг талии, тихо пробираясь через зал.

Себастьян открыл дверь в спальню Курта, _их_ спальню, с улыбкой подумал он и в шоке замер, когда зашел в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

Курт и Блейн были скрыты вниз от талии покрывалом, цветом слоновой кости, и были тесно сплетены, их руки мягко изучали друг друга мимолетными прикосновениями. А потом Себастьян увидел дорожку из вещей, заканчивающуюся у кровати.

Он сглотнул ком в горле и неуверенно начал качаться на пятках.

Они уже обсуждали чувства друг к другу, и то, что это означало. Но они не поднимали тему о фактических отношениях, хотя и были родственными душами.

\- О-о, - заикнулся Себастьян, поднимая руку, чтобы потереть затылок, - м-мне жаль. Я думал, что вы уже спали. Я не хочу прерывать вас. Просто, э-э, я возьму некоторые вещи и оставлю вас наедине.

Смайт не хотел признавать, что это было немного больно, поэтому пожал плечами и пошел в сторону комода. «В этом есть смысл» - подумал он. Курт и Блейн были _КуртомиБлейном_ до того, как он появился, так что нет ничего такого, в том, что сейчас он остался за бортом. Это не имеет смысла для него, но ему больно от того, что они собирались проделать пару вещей без него. Мысли Себастьяна прервал мягкий голос Курта, раздававшийся от изголовья кровати.

Курт выпрямился и начал сминать край покрывала: - В-вообще-то, С-себ, мы ждали тебя.


	12. 11 глава

Блейн улыбнулся и протянул руки в сторону Себастьяна: - Иди сюда, - его голос звучал увереннее, чем ранее у Курта, но Смайт все равно что-то уловил, возможно, волнение?

Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ и подал руку Блейну, позволяя посадить себя на кровать, а затем притянул к себе запястье Андерсона и поцеловал туда, где было написано его имя. Курт и Блейн смотрели на него, краснея, и Себастьян заметил, что Хаммел продолжает натягивать на себя покрывало, чтобы оно не съехало. Его поза была напряженной, а глаза нервно метались по комнате.

Когда Блейн немного переместился ближе к Себастьяну, покрывало проследовало за ним, открывая обнаженное бедро Курта, хотя, когда они ложились спать в прошлый раз, он был в боксерах.

Взгляд Себастьяна сразу же упал на дорожку одежды, в которой нашлись две пары нижнего белья.  
\- О, Боже мой, - выдохнул Себастьян, - ребята, вы…

Курт потянул покрывало выше, укрывая себя, а Блейн протянул руку и погладил его по спине, в глазах Андерсона плескалось тепло. Курт, казалось, немного расслабился из-за знакомого прикосновения, но напряженные плечи все равно выдавали его.

Себастьян наклонился к Блейну и поцеловал Курта: - Ты прекрасен, Курт. Ты не должен это скрывать.

Блейн поцеловал Хаммела в щеку, а Себастьян снова в губы: - Подождите, у меня есть идея, - сказал Смайт обнадеживающе, хотя у самого проскальзывали нотки смущения. Он соскользнул с кровати и повернулся к парням спиной, сбрасывая с себя полотенце, и быстро залез под покрывало. Глаза Курта округлились, когда он почувствовал прижимающуюся к нему плоть, а Себастьян успокаивающе ему улыбнулся, - это просто нагота, Курт, - сказал он, погладив лицо Хаммела кончиками пальцев, а затем провел дорожку из поцелуев от щеки до губ.

Себастьян никогда не стеснялся быть обнаженным. Он всегда комфортно себя чувствовал, поэтому не замечал этого у других людей. Он всегда был уверен в своей внешности, поэтому легко оголялся перед партнерами на одну ночь. Сейчас он в первый раз заметил, что кому-то было дискомфортно.

Курт поджал губы, а Блейн поцеловал его плечо, желая хоть немного его расслабить: - У Курта есть небольшая проблема с этим…

\- Курт, ты великолепен, поэтому я не понимаю, почему ты так стесняешься, - сказал Себастьян, его голос излучал заботу. Он вытащил нижнюю губу Курта из плена зубов, затем мягко поцеловал его, расслабляя, - если я увижу что-то, что не видел раньше, то заплачу доллар. Как тебе?

Курт нервно улыбнулся, и Себастьян поспешил его снова поцеловать, а Блейн гладил по щеке: - Спасибо, Себ, - сказал Курт, дрожащим от волнения голосом.

\- Итак, рискуя быть дерзким, я спрошу: Почему мы голые? Не то что бы я против делить постель с двумя красивыми голыми парнями, - ухмыльнулся Себастьян, целуя Блейна в лоб, - но, что происходит? – Закончил он, обнимая Курта за талию и прижимая его ближе, целуя в макушку, и почувствовал, как мальчик сбоку от него расслабился.

Блейн заговорил первым: - Мы с Куртом поговорили сегодня, пока ты был в отъезде, и подумали, что поскольку мы, наконец, одни, потому что Берт с Кэрол уехали в Колумбус… Мы решили, что, если ты готов, тогда, может быть, сегодня мы могли бы… - Он замолчал, а румянец распространился по его скулам. Себастьян не мог не поцеловать его в губы, заставляя еще больше краснеть, - я знаю, что ты знаешь, что мы с Куртом девственники, а ты нет, и-и это совершенно нормально, - Себастьян с улыбкой посмотрел на Блейна, желая его поцеловать еще раз, потому что он любил его запутанную речь, - итак, мы поговорили об этом, и если…если ты готов, то…мы тоже.

Закончив свою речь, Блейн с облегчением вздохнул. Когда Себастьян не ответил сразу, парни поняли его шок. Курт положил руку поверх покрывала: - Мне жаль, что мы сначала не обговорили это с тобой. Просто мы думали, что это действительно большая проблема только для нас, потому что это не _твой_ первый раз, и…

\- Ты ошибаешься, - после произнесенной фразы, Курт и Блейн озадаченно посмотрели на Себастьяна, а тот помотал головой, чтобы она прояснилась, и он все смог объяснить. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, слегка сжимая ладони Курта, - нет, я имею в виду, ты прав насчет этих девственных вещей. Этот путь мой _корабль_ давно прошел, - Смайт улыбнулся Курту и Блейну и продолжил, - ты ошибаешься насчет того, что это для меня неважно. Потому что, если что-то важно вам, то и мне тоже, - он прижал Курта ближе и положил руку в районе его сердца.

Себастьян взял Блейна за руки и продолжил, надеясь не растерять весь настрой: - У вас будет только один первый раз, и я хочу, чтобы он был идеальным. Мой первый раз был отстойным, и я не хочу, чтобы это случилось с вами, потому что секс может быть хорошим – даже _удивительным_ – хоть это и будет впервые. Я не могу представить, как вам тяжело идти на это, но вы точно знаете, что я люблю вас, и я так счастлив, что вы мне позволяете разделить этот момент с вами.

Глаза Блейна подозрительно заблестели, а Курт опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать плечо Смайта: - Мы тоже любим тебя, Себастьян. Я не думал, что мы могли бы разделить этот вечер с кем-нибудь еще, но ты другое дело, - сказал Курт, а Себастьян одарил его теплой улыбкой, - знаешь, я бы не назвал тебя сентиментальным, - поддразнил его Хаммел.

Себастьян не мог сдержать улыбки: - Обычно я не такой. Я думаю, что это все из-за вас. Вы превращаете меня в девчонку или что-то подобное, я не могу понять, - снова улыбнулся Смайт, а потом нашел сосредоточенный взгляд Курта, - я просто люблю вас, и я хочу, чтобы вы _хотели_ помнить сегодняшнюю ночь, потому что иногда это бывает больно.

Смотря на лица мальчиков, которых он любил, память подкинула ему воспоминания его первого раза.

Себастьян вспомнил, как пробирался в ночной клуб в Париже, когда ему было четырнадцать. Его просто отправили жить к бабушке, а он решил взбунтоваться, доказать себе что-то, какую-то цель, которую даже не знал. Когда он занял место у бара, потребовалось меньше пяти минут, чтобы нашелся кто-то, кто предложил ему выпить. Парень сказал, что ему двадцать, но Себастьян видел, что он старше. Из-за прикосновения парня к его лицу и улыбки, Смайт почувствовал себя желанным. Незнакомец поил его напитками, которые по вкусу напоминали вишневый сок. Это был первый раз, когда он напивался, и это нравилось ему. Это заставляло забыть его о потерях, о блядских похождениях отца, менее чем через месяц, после похорон мамы, это заставляло его забыть о том, что даже в людской толпе он чувствовал себя одиноким.

Поэтому, когда ему предложили еще выпить, а следом потащили на танцпол, Себастьян не сразу заметил, что руки парня начали шарить ниже живота, залезая за пояс его джинсов и лапая за задницу. Он был пьян и чувствовал себя хорошо от того, что кто-то считал его сексуальным, поэтому он продолжил танцевать, чувствуя, что незнакомец притягивает его к себе все ближе и ближе, Себастьян попытался распутаться из чужих рук, говоря, что ему нужно домой.

Он вспомнил, как незнакомец шептал ему о том, что он должен расплатиться за напитки, и тогда Себастьян судорожно потянулся к карману, чтобы достать оттуда деньги, на что парень рассмеялся, потому что он имел в виду другую оплату.

Себастьян пытался вспомнить, что произошло после танцпола, но в полной мере это не удалось. Он вспомнил, что чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что, скорее всего, заставил бабушку о нем беспокоиться. Он вспомнил запах дешевого одеколона, смешивающийся со звуками секса, раздающимися в туалете клуба. Еще он вспомнил горячие ладони, скользящие по его груди, и пальцы, растягивающие его зад. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, но это слишком трудно ему далось. Затем пальцы исчезли, что произошло очень быстро, а потом его сразу заполнили. Он услышал свой голос – тихий крик боли, но проигнорировал его, Себастьян даже не был уверен, что незнакомец это слышал.

Парень за ним стонал, и Себастьян пытался поддержать этот «хор» и расслабиться. Боль поутихла, и он не был уверен, случилось это до того, как ему стали дрочить или нет.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, он почувствовал боль, а еще там было немного крови, но он не позволил себе плакать. Он быстро оделся и собрался в школу, как будто ничего не случилось. Но это был последний раз, когда Себастьян позволил незнакомцу купить ему что-нибудь из спиртного.

Курт сжал руку Смайта, отчего тот очнулся от своих воспоминаний.

Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох и четко проговорил: - Я просто хочу быть хорошим для вас, потому что это может быть удивительным, и я знаю, что вы оба нервничаете, но я хочу помочь вам справиться с этим.

Блейн наклонился и взял в руки лицо Себастьяна: - Я так сильно люблю тебя, Себ.

Смайт мог сказать, что у Блейна не было проблем с тем, что покрывало слетело с него достаточно низко, чтобы оголить бедра. И это так разнилось со скромностью Курта, из-за чего Себастьян задумался о том, что могло заставить такого, как Курт иметь такую низкую самооценку.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Блейн, - прошептал он, целуя Андерсона. Себастьян почувствовал, что простого поцелуя ему становится мало, поэтому он остановился, смотря, как покрывало скатилось с парня, - мы можем убрать это? – Спросил он, держась за край материи.

Блейн быстро кивнул, и Смайт отшвырнул покрывало подальше.

\- Ты такой красивый, Блейн, - выдохнул Себастьян, снова целуя его, но на этот раз глубже, когда воздуха стало не хватать, они оба отстранились и посмотрели на Курта.

Под их взглядами тело Курта напряглось, и Хаммел укрыл себя краем простыни, отчего сердца ребят готовы были разбиться. Себастьян мягко поцеловал парня, придавливая его своим телом. Курт напрягся, не зная чего ожидать дальше.

\- Все в порядке, Курт, - успокаивал его Себастьян, видя, как руки мальчика вцепились в простыню, - я не хочу, чтобы ты вылезал из-под простыни, пока ты не будешь готов, хорошо?

Курт сглотнул прежде, чем все-таки убрал простыню, а его глаза смотрели на двух обнаженных парней, сидящих сейчас рядом: - Вы просто поразительные, - низко прошептал он.

Блейн наклонился и захватил губы Курта, а Себастьян стал покрывать поцелуями шею и ключицы Хаммела. Смайта бросило в жар, когда он почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы. 

\- Боже мой, - простонал Курт, приподнимая бедра, чтобы коснуться ими Себастьяна.

\- Хорошо себя чувствуешь, детка? – Рассеянно спросил Себастьян, продолжая целовать. Он удивился, когда Курт наклонил голову назад и отдалился.

\- Повтори, - срывающимся голосом попросил Курт, но Себастьян сейчас был не в силах понять, что от него хотят, от кожи Хаммела ему покалывало губы, из-за чего он не мог думать.

\- Что повторить? – Пробормотал он, находя губами пульсирующую венку и, наконец, понимая, - детка?

Курт всхлипнул, наклоняясь к Смайту за отчаянным поцелуем, всхлипывая от наслаждения, потому что Блейн целовал другую сторону его шеи: - Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя «деткой»? – Спросил Себастьян.

\- Ммм, - задыхаясь, согласился Курт.

Себастьян улыбнулся напротив губ Хаммела и покачал головой: - Боже, Курт, ты такой красивый. Я так тебя люблю.

Он поцеловал Курта глубже, проходясь языком по его губам. Руки Блейна бродили по торсу Себастьяна, а губы целовали. 

\- Пожалуйста, Себ, м-могу я прикоснуться к тебе?

Себастьян потерся бедрами о Курта: - Конечно, детка. Тебе не нужно спрашивать. Я твой.

Курт плотно закрыл глаза, наклоняясь вперед и оставляя поцелуи на груди парня, неуверенно останавливаясь на уровне его бедер: - Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, но я... я не знаю как.

Себастьян снова поцеловал его, посасывая нижнюю губу, отчего Курт неосознанно стал перебирать его волосы: - Просто делай то, что нравится тебе, и я скажу нравится мне это или нет, хорошо? – Спросил Себастьян.

\- Но… я не знаю, что мне нравится, - смущенно прошептал Курт против губ Себастьяна.

Блейн первым уловил то, что здесь что-то не так. Он потянулся рукой к щеке Курта и погладил того по распространившемуся румянцу: - Просто прикоснись к Себастьяну так, как ты прикасаешься к себе, милый, - сказал Блейн, ложась рядом на кровать и целуя его в губы.

Курт опустил голову вниз, а румянец распространился аж до кончиков ушей: - Но я не…

\- Ты не что, Курт? – Спросил Себастьян, притягивая его к себе за шею, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, чувствуя его смущение.

Спасибо Богу за Блейна.

\- Ты не прикасался к себе? – мягко спросил Блейн.

Было легко заметить, как Курт отшатнулся, как будто хотел исчезнуть. Глаза Блейна потухли, и он поспешил лечь сбоку от Хаммела, неловко прижимая его к себе. Себастьян слез с колен Курта, когда парень попытался их поджать под себя, и просто сел рядом.

\- Мне жаль, - извинился Курт, его голос был наполнен каким-то самоуничижением, - я знал, что все испорчу. Просто знал это.

\- Эй, детка, нет, - успокаивал его Блейн, целуя в висок и обнимая за плечи, - все хорошо. Это абсолютно нормально, что ты не делал этого. Я просто не знал.

Курт не отводил взгляд от колен, а Себастьян поднял его подбородок: - Почему ты не прикасался к себе, Курт?

\- Я просто… - Вздохнул Курт, - я пробовал. Просто я чувствовал себя глупо или боялся, что кто-нибудь войдет в комнату. Или видел себя в зеркале и смущался, а когда закрывал глаза, то просто не мог. Я не мог абстрагироваться от всего этого, - печально проговорил Курт. Себастьяну пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать следующие слова Курта, - в конце концов, я просто перестал и все.

Казалось, что Блейн вот-вот заплачет: - О-о, Курт, - выдохнул он, - детка, почему ты меня не остановил, когда мы практиковали «сексуальные лица»?

Курт встретил взгляд Блейна, но тут же снова уперся в свои колени, шепча: - Я не сексуальный, Блейн. А вы же оба да, а я… просто Курт. И я чувствовал себя глупо каждый раз, когда пытался представить, как я выгляжу, когда пою и всякое такое. Я терпеть не могу чувствовать себя так неловко.

\- Значит, у тебя никогда не было оргазма? – Спросил Себастьян, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрогнул.

Курт только покачал головой: - Боже, я чувствую себя каким-то фриком, - прошептал он, а по его щекам начали катиться слезы.

\- Нет, детка, ты не фрик. Ты совершенен, - сказал Себастьян, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать Курта в лоб, отбросив прядку волос и мягко улыбаясь, - ты красивый и совершенно нормальный, понятно?

Курт не выглядел убежденным, поэтому вмешался Блейн: - Почему ты не даешь нам с Себастьяном доказать это? – Смайт встретился глазами с брюнетом и согласно кивнул, а затем повернулся к Курту, а Блейн продолжил, - позволь нам доказать тебе, что ты сексуальный. Ты позволишь?

И Себастьян снова благодарил Бога за Блейна.

Курт кивнул, а Блейн поцеловал его так, что Себастьян почувствовал от этого мурашки. Хаммел хныкнул, когда поцелуй углубился, а Себастьян провел вниз по его груди, задевая соски, отчего Курт застонал прямо в рот Блейна.

\- Ты все еще хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? – Спросил Себастьян, тяжело дыша напротив уха Курта.

\- Д-да, - ответил Хаммел, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок.

Себастьян взял руку Курта и обхватил своими пальцами, а затем обернул их руки вокруг собственного члена: - Вот так, детка. Смотри, - сказал Смайт, наклоняясь к Курту, чтобы поцеловать его, а потом убрал свою руку.

Курт продолжал поглаживать член Себастьяна, немного неуверенно, пока не повернул запястье и не проскользнул быстро до самого конца, отчего Смайт глубоко задышал напротив его рта: - О, Боже, Курт. Так хорошо. Продолжай.

Рука Блейна была где-то в районе живота Себастьяна, а сам он целовал шею Курта, ощущая пульс под губами. Он положил свою руку на бедро Хаммела, поглаживая его, а потом заметил эрекцию парня: - Курт, детка, мы можем тебе помочь? Пожалуйста?

Руки Курта замерли на члене Себастьяна, отчего тот облегченно вздохнул. Смайт был готов уже попросить остановиться Курта, потому что ощущения подводили его к развязке. Мягкие руки и длинные пальцы чуть не довели его до разрядки за рекордное время.

После слов Блейна, Себастьян напрягся, ожидая ответа Курта, и когда молчание затянулось, Смайт заговорил: - Ты не должен соглашаться, если не хочешь, Курт. Ты не один. Мы все в одной лодке.

Курт медленно кивнул, закусив губу, а его рука полезла в сторону покрывала.

\- Подожди, - пробормотал Себастьян, переплетая их пальцы и целуя, - просто лежи здесь, хорошо?

Смайт скользнул вниз, ложась рядом с Куртом, и замечая, как его буквально сканируют голубые глаза, Себастьян погладил щеку парня, немного улыбаясь и облокачиваясь на локоть, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Курта, - просто расслабься, Курт. Все хорошо.

Нервничая, Хаммел снова закусил нижнюю губу, а Себастьян покачал головой, в очередной раз, освобождая губу своим пальцем: - Поцелуй меня, - тихо попросил он.

Курт медленно сократил расстояние между ними и легко поцеловал Себастьяна, не решаясь углубить поцелуй, пока парень не положил свою руку ему на шею и не притискивает к себе, проводя руками по пего телу. Курт стонет, когда к рукам Себастьяна прибавляются еще и руки Блейна, инстинктивно углубляя поцелуй.

Себастьян медленно провел по покрывалу, которым Курт все-таки успел укрыться, медленно скользнул под него, пока не почувствовал возбужденный член Хаммела. 

Курт простонал, когда почувствовал прикосновение Себастьяна и Блейна, который продолжал целовать его шею.

\- Себ, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Курт. Себастьян понял его просьбу, но он должен был точно быть уверен в том, что Курт хочет этого.

\- Ты хочешь, что бы я прикоснулся к тебе, детка? 

\- Д-да, - низко прошептал Курт, Себастьян никогда не слышал от него такого, это заставило теплу разлиться по его телу.

Он дразнил Курта тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем обхватить его член полностью. Спина парня выгнулась, а сам он издал стон, от которого у него перехватило дыхание. Пальцы сжали волосы Себастьяна, а сам Смайт стал медленно водить по головке члена, собирая капельки смазки, отчего скольжение стало проще. Их поцелуй становился все грязнее, а Курт не мог понять, что ему делать: дышать или целовать.

Себастьян даже сначала не заметил то, как Блейн убрал с Курта покрывало, ожидая протеста, которого, к счастью, не последовало. Себастьян прервал поцелуй, видя, с какой похотью на них смотрел Блейн. Смайт взял его за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Курт, - позвал Блейн, из-за чего глаза парня распахнулись, а по его щекам распространился румянец, - Боже, Курт. Ты такой красивый, - Блейн прижался к местечку под пупком шатена, - совершенен.

\- Курт, детка, позволь мне кое-что сделать, пожалуйста, - попросил Блейн, задыхаясь от ощущений.

Курт крепче сжал волосы Блейна и кивнул. Андерсон не стал терять ни мгновения и начал целовать член парня, а Себастьян стал поцелуями заглушать стоны шатена.

Неожиданно рука Блейна коснулась бедра Себастьяна, а потом мозолистые пальцы, из-за игры на гитаре, обернулись вокруг его члена. 

\- Господи, Блейн, - простонал Смайт, зарываясь пальцами в волосы брюнета. Курт закатил глаза, когда почувствовал кое-что новое для себя.

\- Ох… Б-Блейн, - проскулил Курт в ритм движений бывшего «Соловья». Его пальцы зацепились за простыню, - Б-Блейн, ты должен о-остановиться. Пожалуйста! – Раздался высокий голос парня, было видно, что он нервничал.

Блейн это заметил только тогда, когда Себастьян перехватил его руку.

Грудь Курта вздымалась, а сам он пытался прийти в себя. Блейн бросил нервный взгляд на Себастьяна, но тот лишь пожал плечами: - Курт? В чем дело? Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? – Спросил Блейн.

Курт сглотнул, поднимая свои руки и зарываясь ими в свои волосы: - Боже это было удивительно, но потом я почувствовал себя странно. Стало как-то жарко, и было такое ощущение, что сердце вырвется из груди, если это все не остановить…

Блейн покачал головой и тихо вздохнул, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Курта, который все еще чувствовал беспокойство: - Детка, так ты и должен себя чувствовать, - нежно проговорил парень, снова целуя Курта.

\- Т-так? – Спросил Курт, его голос все еще был пропитан возбуждением.

Настал черед Себастьяна обрести дар речи: - Да, детка, - его слова были пропитаны нежностью, - сначала ты чувствуешь тепло, а затем теплое чувство распространяется повсюду, - он опустил руки на тело Курта, скользя по нему, показывая «распространение теплого чувства», - и это будет происходить до тех пор, пока ты не подумаешь, что не можешь больше терпеть, а затем почувствуешь, что внутри тебя что-то взрывается, волнами разносясь по тебе, и ты не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось.

\- Вот, что вы чувствуете? – Робко спросил Курт, переводя взгляд с Себастьяна на Блейна.

Себастьян кивнул, и Блейн наклонился к нему, захватывая его губы в страстном поцелуе, приоткрывая своим языком губы Смайта, скользя большим пальцем по его щеке: - Так жарко, Себ. Ты такой горячий.

Еще один быстрый поцелуй для Себастьяна, и Блейн повернулся к Курту.

\- Милый, скажи нам, чего ты хочешь, - прошептал Блейн, мягко целуя Курта, обнимая его за талию.

\- Тебя, - так же тихо ответил Курт, - вас обоих.

Себастьян покачал головой и придвинулся ближе к нему, целуя в щеку: - Ты не должен этого просить. Мы и так здесь.

\- Н-нет, - проскулил Курт, немного отодвигая свои бедра от бедер Блейна, - внутри, Себ. Я хочу, что бы ты был внутри меня.

Себастьяну пришлось закусить губу, стараясь сдержать стон, который готов был вырваться. Он поцеловал парня, а Блейн уткнулся Курту в шею.

Себастьян не смог остановить следующих слов: - Ты такой удивительный, Курт. Такой красивый, - проговорил он, подтверждая это поцелуем, - я так люблю тебя.

Свет в глазах Курта заиграл такими красками, что Себастьяну пришлось переводить дух. Он погладил лицо Хаммела кончиками пальцев, а Блейну прошептал тихое «Я люблю тебя». 

Себастьян еще раз поцеловал Курта прежде, чем слезть с кровати, что заставило Хаммела раздвинуть ноги, Блейн, заметив это, стал целовать внутреннюю сторону бедра Курта, наслаждаясь тем, какие чувства он вызывает у парня. 

Блейн из-за смущения боялся, что Себастьян у него кое-что спросит, поэтому заговорил первым: - Хм… Мы с Куртом зашли в магазин перед тем, как идти домой, - он быстро поцеловал Курта в губы и стал копаться в прикроватной тумбочке, разворачиваясь от нее с охапкой предметов, - мы посмотрели в интернете, что нам может пригодиться. Поэтому…мы взяли презервативы, смазку – мы не знали, какая лучше подойдет, поэтому взяли несколько видов – и еще салфетки…

Себастьян пытался сдержать смех, представляя лицо продавца, пробивавшего им товар. Блейн покраснел и бросил взгляд на кровать: - Это слишком много, не так ли?

Себастьян улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать брюнета: - Ты очень милый, Блейн. Тебе ведь уже об этом говорили?

Блейн покраснел, а на его лице заиграла улыбка. Себастьян снова поцеловал его и отстранился, смотря на вещи на кровати, открывая одну из трех – их что действительно три? – пачек презервативов и вытаскивая из пакета лубрикант, подходя к коленям Курта и укладывая все оставшееся в тумбочку.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы начать с этого? – Он указал на то, что оставил, а сам улыбнулся, - дашь мне подушку?

Блейн потянул подушку позади него, но Себастьян вовремя его остановил: - Подушку, на которой мы не будем спать, - сказал он с улыбкой, а потом словил огромную подушку, брошенную Андерсоном, - приподнимись, детка.

Себастьян положил подушку под талию Курта: - Ты в порядке? – Курт кивнул, но по глазам было видно, что он нервничает, - ты должен мне сказать, что ты чувствуешь, иначе я не узнаю, - сказал он, приближаясь к Курту.

\- Б-будет больно? – Застенчиво спросил Курт, несмотря на то, что все еще нервничал.

\- Я постараюсь все облегчить, хорошо? Больно не будет, и ты должен мне помочь. Ты ведь сделаешь это Курт, пожалуйста?

Курт кивнул, и Себастьян наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Губы Курта терзали его собственные. Смайт не мог сдержать улыбки и быстро поцеловать Курта прежде, чем встать между коленями парня, открывая бутылочку со смазкой.

\- Что делать мне? – Спросил Блейн, чувствуя себя неудобно.

\- Целуй его, пока он не будет готов. Убедись, что ему удобно, и он не нервничает, - давал инструкции Себастьян. Блейн кивнул и сел поближе к Курту. Улыбка, которой Курт одарил Блейна, была воплощением красоты: вся застенчивость и чистота любви были там. А сердце Себастьяна в который раз наполнялось теплотой: эти мальчики были его.

Себастьян намазал пальцы смазкой, а свободной рукой скользнул по бедрам Курта, чтобы раздвинуть их, а затем сел между ними, когда это ему удалось. Пока Курт снова не закрылся, Смайт решил действовать и тихонько ввел в отверстие один палец. Он слышал, как Курт хныкнул и увидел, как тот немного отстранился от Блейна: - Все хорошо, детка. Просто дыши, хорошо?

Себастьян начал кружить вторым пальцем вокруг отверстия, слегка надавливая, чтобы Курт привык к ощущениям, останавливаясь, напоминая парню о том, что он не должен сжимать бедра, а затем полностью ввел фалангу. Немного подвигав пальцами, он начал растягивать парня.

\- О Боже! – Воскликнул Курт, пытаясь посмотреть на Себастьяна, но не получив желаемого, снова рухнул на подушку.

\- На что это похоже? – Спросил Блейн.

\- Я…Он прикасается ко мне. _Внутри_. И я чувствую это, - сказал Курт на выдохе. Себастьян поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра и снова начал двигать пальцами, - Ах.

Курт сжал пальцы Себастьяна в себе, пока Смайт не начал гладить мягкие стенки таким образом, что Курт выдохнул то ли от дискомфорта, то ли от удовольствия.

\- Да, это немного больше. Ты делаешь все идеально, детка. Просто продолжай дышать и расслабься, - успокаивал Себастьян, целуя живот Курта, надеясь немного облегчить его участь. Он не знал, как еще успокаивать Курта, но почувствовал, что парень расслабляется, - превосходно, ты делаешь все правильно, детка. Продолжай в том же духе.

Курт неуверенно выдохнул, в то время как Себастьян нашел его простату. Спина Курта выгнулась на кровати, а сам он издал стон.

\- Здесь? – Спросил Себастьян, целуя бедро парня и повторяя движение.

\- Да, - простонал он, поворачиваясь и целуя Блейна. Себастьян менял угол до тех пор, пока Курт не вскрикнул в губы Блейна и не начал бессознательно насаживаться на пальцы, что послало какой-то хищный импульс по телу Смайта.

Себастьян приставил третий палец ко входу, растягивая его вместе с двумя другими. Блейн поцелуем заглушил шипение Курта.

\- Все хорошо, детка. Ты скоро будешь снова чувствовать себя хорошо. Обещаю, - сказал Себастьян.

Себастьян разрабатывал вход, пока пальцы не стали там свободно двигаться, доставая до простаты, а Курт не начал стонать в губы Блейна и насаживаться на пальцы Смайта.

Особенно громкий стон заставил Себастьяна посмотреть на Курта, видя, что его рука была обернута вокруг члена Блейна, а брюнет, в свою очередь, покрывал его шею поцелуями. 

\- Боже, вы оба ужасно горячие, - прошептал Себастьян, наклоняясь к Курту, чтобы глубоко и грязно его поцеловать, - ты такой красивый, Курт. Я имею в виду: ты чертовски великолепен.

Голова Курта упала на подушку, когда Себастьян снова пошевелил пальцами внутри него: - Л-люблю тебя, Себ, - сказал Хаммел, издавая стон.

Себастьян убрал волосы со лба Курта прежде, чем снова его поцеловать: - Я тоже люблю тебя.

\- Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты… - Курт замолчал, не в силах закончить, и снова запылал румянцем.

\- Что, дорогой? – Спросил Себастьян.

Курт вздохнул и тихо простонал, пока Блейн оставлял засос на его шее: - Внутри меня, Себ. Пожалуйста.

Блейн замер сбоку от Курта, а потом, улыбаясь, поднял на него взгляд, заставивший глаза Курта наполниться светом.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Себастьян, шепча ответ в губы Курта. Он разорвал обертку презерватива и трясущимися руками надел его, он никак не мог понять, почему так нервничает, пока не увидел, как Курт смотрит на него с любовью, обожанием и полным доверием.

Себастьян получше смазал себя, а затем Блейн подал ему салфетки. Смайт стер с себя все излишки лубриканта, а потом медленно приставил член к Курту.

\- Дыши, милый, - мягко сказал Себастьян, проводя ладонью по животу Курта. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать парня, - все в порядке, детка.

Блейн поднялся на колени, целуя Себастьяна в шею, и взял в руку член Курта, поглаживая его, пока Смайт скользнул ниже.

Глаза Курта закрылись, а Себастьян осматривал его, ища отголоски боли. Смайт боролся с желанием быстрее толкнуться, но сдерживал себя, медленно входя.   
Ощущения, которые он испытал внутри парня, были новы. Конечно, обволакивающий жар был знаком, а вот чувства были какими-то неизведанными, заставляющими колени Себастьяна подгибаться.

Он чувствовал удовольствие, распространяющееся от пальцев ног по всему телу, которое электронными зарядами проходило по нему с такой интенсивностью, что становилось страшно. Но Себастьян не хотел противиться этому страху. Он просто позволил ему быть.

Наконец, он решил, что должен заговорить с Куртом, чтобы понять, как он себя чувствует.

\- Детка, ты должен поговорить со мной, - все же проговорил он, это прозвучало настолько низко, что он сам удивился.

Тепло прошло по телу Себастьяна, когда Курт открыл глаза – блестящие голубые глаза, в которых от цвета остался только тонкий ободок. Себастьян немного поменял угол, и Курт закатил глаза: - О-о, Боже, Себ!

Блейн сел рядом с Куртом, лениво поглаживая его: - И каково это?

\- _Невероятно_ , - ответил он. Лицо Себастьяна просветлело, и он склонился, чтобы поцеловать Курта, - Боже, Себ, это так удивительно. Как будто ты везде.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – Спросил Себастьян, но потом понял, что его слова могли не так понять, - в смысле, я могу двигаться?

Курт кивнул, и Смайт поцеловал его, медленно выходя из парня на пару дюймов. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить шатена стонать, обхватывая Себастьяна за плечи и царапая их. Смайт воспринял это положительно и полностью вошел в него обратно. 

\- Пожалуйста, Себ…еще, - скулил Курт. Себастьян снова поцеловал его и положил руки ему на бедра. Он медленно опускался на парня, делая еще один толчок. Курт простонал и руками схватился за свои волосы, которые начал распутывать Блейн. Хаммел потянул на себя парня, чтобы поцеловать, что заставило Себастьяна сделать пару мелких быстрых толчков.

Руки Блейна бродили по телу Курта, а сам он продолжал целоваться с парнем, выглядя так счастливо, как будто с ним происходит то же, что и с Куртом.

Внезапно у Себастьяна появилась идея. Он нагнулся и поднимал податливое тело Курта до тех пор, пока тот не оседлал его бедра: - Давай, детка, - сказал Себастьян, - мне нужно, что бы ты обернул ноги вокруг меня. Сделаешь?

Курт кивнул и обнял Себастьяна за шею так, словно он был единственным, что его здесь держало. Курт медленно опускался на член Себастьяна, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи и покрывая плечи поцелуями.

\- Блейн, детка, иди сюда, - низко проговорил он и потянулся к Андерсону, - встань позади Курта.

Парень кивнул и сел на колени в то время как Себастьян взял руку Блейна и выдавил на ладонь смазку. Андерсон смазал себя и разместился сзади, его член отлично вписывался в задницу Курта, поэтому он начал тереться об нее в отчаянном ритме. Курт громко скулил из-за этого трения.

Себастьян начал смещаться до тех пор, пока не зажал Курта между двумя телами. Смайт чувствовал, что член Курта находится в ловушке, легко скользя по его коже из-за смеси пота и предэякулята. Это было абсолютно грязно самым совершенным способом, а Курт продолжал стонать, заставляя Себастьяна и Блейна быстрее подходить к краю. Себастьян наклонился к плечу Курта, чтобы поцеловать Блейна, что выбило из них весь воздух, заставляя остановиться, пока они не услышали глухой голос Хаммела.

\- О, Боже, Себ, - высоко простонал Курт, его голос казался охрипшим, - пожалуйста, не останавливайся… Блейн, - он снова запустил руку в волосы брюнета, еще ближе наклоняя того к себе, - Б-Блейн, пожалуйста…

\- Я здесь, милый, - пробормотал Андерсон, целуя чувствительную кожу за ухом, крепко держа трясущееся тело Курта, продолжая двигаться между половинками Курта. 

\- Давай, детка. Все хорошо. Просто отпусти это. Мы с Блейном поможем тебе, - сказал Себастьян, целуя Курта в губы. Стоны Курта становились все выше, и Себастьян понял, что Хаммел близок к разрядке. Ему нужно сделать всего лишь маленький толчок, чтобы парень перешел через край.

Смайт приподнял Курта, в то время как Блейн взял парня за руку, а другой стал надрачивать его член, пока Себастьян трахал Хаммела, отчего у второго закатывались глаза, а руки, обнимающие Смайта за шею, слабели.

\- О Боже, Себ, - простонал Курт, зарываясь в волосы Себастьяна, - о Боже, - хрипло продолжил он. Себастьян губами попытался заглушить его стоны.

\- Давай, милый. Мы уже скоро. Давай за нами, - сказал он напротив губ Курта, насаживая того в последний раз на член.

Стоны Курта разбавились криком, который напоминал смесь имен Себастьяна и Блейна. Он наклонил голову вперед, оседая в руках Себастьяна, пока его член пульсировал снова и снова, покрывая белесыми пятнами загорелую раскрасневшуюся кожу Смайта.

\- Боже, Курт, - простонал Себастьян, держа в руках податливое тело. Он целовал Хаммела везде, куда только мог дотянуться, держа Блейна за руку. Тело Курта дрожало между Себастьяном и Блейном. Андерсон зубами нашел плечо Курта и что-то пробормотал, навалившись на него, кончая. Смайт сделал еще один толчок, а затем все его тело пробило электричеством. 

\- Так прекрасно, Курт, - Себастьян скользнул дыханием по шее парня, а потом поцеловал туда, - Боже, ты – совершенен.

Блейн промычал в согласии и поднял свою голову от спины Хаммела, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна: - _Это_ было удивительно, Себ, - выдохнул он в его губы, а затем отстранился, - я так люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Блейн, - с теплой и сонной улыбкой ответил Себастьян, поцеловав его в лоб, продолжил, - ты гораздо более удивительный, чем ты думаешь, Блейн.

\- Спасибо тебе, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Блейн, сонно улыбаясь. Он опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать спину Курта перед тем, как помочь Себастьяну положить их вторую половинку на подушку. Его глаза были закрыты, а на лице расплылась мягкая улыбка.

\---

Курт не был до конца уверен в том, где он. Последним, что помнилось, было то, что Блейн протирал его салфетками, и это, вероятно, должно было быть ужасно неловко, но он был слишком счастлив, чтобы как-то об этом задумываться. И Себастьян. Смайт прибрал его волосы, а потом поцеловал в лоб, и он бы хоть как-то на это отреагировал, но Курт был слишком расслаблен, чтобы сконцентрировать внимание хоть на чем-то.

Он медленно открыл глаза, и, когда его взгляд прояснился, на него с обожанием смотрели Себастьян и Блейн.

\- Привет, соня, - тихо сказал Блейн, разминая шею, а затем поцеловал его. И теперь Курт тупо смотрел куда-то между Блейном и Себастьяном.

\- Ч-что случилось? – Спросил Курт немного растерянно.

Он помнил, что Себастьян говорил ему кончить, а еще удивительное чувство, когда Смайт заполнил его. Это было удивительно. У него даже не было слов описать каково это. Он чувствовал заботу. Он чувствовал себя любимым. 

\- Ты как бы отключился, детка, - с доброй улыбкой на губах, сказал Себастьян, - Боже, я никогда раньше не видел, что бы кто-то кончал так сильно, - проговорил он, целуя его макушку, - ты был удивительным, Курт.

\- Я помню, что это было хорошо, а потом стало очень интенсивным, а потом было просто… _вау_ , - голос Хаммела казался далеким даже для самого себя.

\- Ты был совершенен, Курт, - сонно сказал Блейн, уткнувшись в его шею, обнимая со спины, в то время как Себастьян обнял Хаммела со стороны живота. Голова Курта покоилась на груди Смайта, а руки блуждали где-то в волосах Блейна.

\- Я так хочу спать, - пробормотал Курт.

\- Спи, Курт, - мягко сказал Себастьян, - я люблю вас обоих так сильно.

\- Тоже люблю тебя, - ответили Курт и Блейн в унисон.

\- Спокойной ночи, милый, - прошептал Блейн на ухо Курту, но тот уже спал, отчего Себастьян рассмеялся.

\- Спокойной ночи, Блейн.

Андерсон сонно улыбнулся ему: - Спокойной ночи, Себ.

Себастьян протянул руку и выключил светильник, быстро засыпая, окруженный любовью его родственных душ.


	13. 12 глава

Стук кулака о дверь эхом разнесся по дому, и Себастьян, даже только что проснувшись, знал по какой причине это сейчас происходит. Он тихо выругался, вставая с кровати, надевая джинсы.

\- С-себ? - Спросил Блейн, поднимая голову от подушки, смотря на парня застегивающего свои джинсы. Вновь раздался стук, отчего Андерсон вздрогнул и собрался было встать, но Себастьян прервал его, нажимая парню на плечо.

\- Оставайся здесь с Куртом, детка, - сказал он почти умоляюще. Блейн нерешительно поглядывал на него, отчего ему пришлось добавить, - Блейн, пообещай.

\- Л-ладно, - было видно, что он не был от этого в восторге, но все равно остался на кровати, только теперь вплотную приткнулся к Курту, по-прежнему наблюдая за Смайтом.

\- Проследи за тем, чтобы Курт тоже оставался здесь, - добавил Себастьян, направляясь к двери.

В коридоре было темно, и Себастьян включил свет, быстро спускаясь вниз по лестнице и открывая дверь, чтобы увидеть на пороге своего отца, с красным от злости лицом: - Ты на хрен хочешь разбудить весь дом? - Сплюнул Себастьян.

\- Ты, маленький засранец! Ворвался в мой дом…

\- Я не врывался. Я использовал свой ключ, а потом оставил его на столе, - громко ответил Себастьян.

\- Я должен позвонить в полицию! Ты – чертов вор!

Себастьян шагнул вперед, расправляя плечи, отчего его отец попятился назад: - Я взял то, что принадлежало мне. Все, что я взял себе, я купил сам, или мама оставила мне. Ничего из этого не принадлежало тебе.

Неожиданно он увидел Курта и Блейна, стоявших неподалеку. Блейн тянул Курта к лестнице, из чего было понятно, что Курт вырвался в коридор, а Блейн пытался его остановить.

\- Эй! - Позвал Курт, отталкивая Себастьяна.

Вдруг чья-то рука схватила Блейна за запястье там, где на коже было выгравировано имя. Себастьян зарычал и откинул руку отца: - Не трогай его! – Ничем, кроме рычания, это нельзя было назвать.

Выражение лица отца Себастьяна быстро сменилось с растерянного на насмешливое, и он обратился к Блейну: - Ты ведь младший сын Билла Андерсона, не так ли? – Он усмехнулся, - я должен бы знать.

\- Что это, черт возьми, должно значить? - Руки Блейна тряслись, сжавшись в кулаки.

\- Всякий раз, когда мы собираемся играть за городом в карты, все, что он делает, так это бредит о его сыночке Купере, успешном актере. О его прекрасной _девушке_. Они ждут ребенка, не так ли? - Спросил мужчина снисходительным тоном, - но он, кажется, никогда не говорил о _тебе_. Черт, я играл с человеком в карты на протяжении десяти лет, и не знал, что у него есть _еще один_ сын. Думаю, теперь это имеет смысл.

Себастьян с силой встряхнул отца, отчего тот, спотыкаясь, попятился назад. От удара в челюсть его спас Курт, который схватил парня за талию, и отодвигая немного назад: - Себ, успокойся, - прошептал ему Курт на ухо, - давай, милый, успокойся.

\- Блейн, иди сюда, - позвал Себастьян парня, который стоял оцепеневши, до сих пор потрясенный новостями незваного гостя, - Курт, отпусти. Я успокоился. Просто отпусти.

Курт расцепил руки, Себастьян пошел к Блейну, обнимая его, когда раздался голос Курта: - Готов дать на отсечение свою конечность, в том, что этот «очаровательный» человек - твой отец. 

Если бы Блейн не был таким расстроенным, то Себастьян бы непременно усмехнулся. Вместо этого он просто кивнул и притиснул Блейна еще ближе, оставляя поцелуи на его лице и тихо приговаривая: - Курт и я любим тебя, и мы гордимся тобой. Не доставляй ему удовольствие тем, что тебе это больно, - еще один поцелуй, на этот раз в макушку, - ты лучше, чем он.

От проявления любви у мужчины гневно исказило лицо: - Это все из-за твоей матери! Я говорил ей, чтобы она не так баловала тебя, но она всегда говорила _«Нет, Ричард,_ \- он говорил это с деланным французским акцентом, от которого у Себастьяна пошли мурашки, - _нет такого понятия, как слишком много любви. Он просто маленький мальчик»._

\- Ты. Не. Посмеешь, - голос Себастьяна был низким и полным ярости, руки вокруг Блейна напряглись, но отец все равно продолжал.

\- Бог знает каким дерьмом она наполнила твою голову. Ей нравилось, что я не понимал то, о чем она с тобой говорит, - сказал он с издевкой. Себастьян изо всех сил держался за Блейна, чтобы не врезать отцу.

\- А где был ты, а? - Спросил Себастьян, - Где был ты? Тебя никогда не было дома! Ты был в этих блядских барах в Колумбусе, а мама в это время воспитывала меня одна, хотя ей было всего девятнадцать. Ты никогда не сидел со мной, потому что я мешал твоему времяпрепровождению. Даже когда я научился бросать футбольный мяч и прибежал показать тебе, ты сказал, чтобы я не мешал тебе смотреть игру. Возможно, тебе было не наплевать на меня тогда, но единственная причина, почему тебе не наплевать на меня сейчас, состоит в том, что у меня есть деньги, которых у тебя нет. Поэтому я не хочу ничего слышать о том, что я взял свой чертов ключ от дома и забрал вещи, которые принадлежали мне, для меня до сих пор остается загадкой, как ты вообще заметил это, если ты ни разу не заходил в мою комнату, - его голос был пропитан горечью, - по крайней мере пока я был там. У тебя не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы продать некоторые вещи, когда я уехал, правда? - Обвиняемо спросил Себастьян, скрещивая руки.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь…

Себастьян рассмеялся, только в этом смехе не было и намека на юмор: - Ты не провернешь это дерьмо со мной. Я молод, но не глуп. Когда я собирал вещи, то заметил, что ожерелья не было. Мне следовало бы спрятать его лучше. Уверен, что оно давно уже продано.

Мужчина молчал, а на его лице застыло выражение гнева, у него явно не было слов, так что Себастьян продолжил:

\- Это нормально. Нормально, что ты знал, что это ожерелье много значит для меня. А еще ты знал сколько ему лет и сколько оно стоило, и для тебя это важнее чем то, что это было мамино любимое ожерелье, и она отдала его мне для того, чтобы я передал его своей дочери. Я злюсь за то, что ты продал его, но мне оно было не нужно чтобы помнить маму. Так что я надеюсь, что деньги делают тебя счастливым, потому что мне жаль тебя. И я так рад, что именно мама меня растила, потому что она научила меня тому, что любовь - это больше, чем деньги, потому что без любви у тебя нет ничего. Сейчас ты можешь считать меня кем хочешь , но я не вор, который может украсть у собственной семьи, потому что может потерять завтра все – весь мой трастовый фонд, деньги, что оставила мне мама или давала бабушка - но у меня все равно останутся Курт и Блейн, которым это все неважно. 

Голос Себастьяна звучал холодно: - Если бы ты потерял деньги, у тебя бы не было ничего, потому что единственная причина, почему люди мирились с твоим дерьмом – это деньги, которыми ты мог помочь им. Так что не думай, что эти люди останутся с тобой, если бы ты вдруг потерял все. Пусть у тебя будет ожерелье, будут деньги, которые ты забрал из ящика для носков, и все остальное, поскольку это нужно тебе больше, чем мне.

\- Ты, высокомерный маленький ублюдок, - отрезал отец Себастьяна, делая шаг вперед, - когда она узнала, что беременна, я сказал ей, что не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, но об этом как-то узнали мои родители, поэтому я вынужден был остаться с ней. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты-

\- Думаешь, что я не знал этого? - Со смехом спросил Себастьян, - ты думаешь, что я питал какие-то иллюзии? В один прекрасный день ты бы понял, что я – сын, которого ты всегда ждал, и мы бы ходили на баскетбол, да? Я знаю, что ты стыдишься меня, но меня не очень-то это беспокоит.

Блейн потянулся вперед и обнял Себастьяна за талию, как будто мог таким жестом защитить от неприятных мыслей.

\- Ты чертовски прав! Мне за тебя стыдно! Это охренительно неловко – ходить в кантри-клуб и видеть людей, которые смеялись над моим странным сыном, но теперь тебе удалось сделать все еще хуже, теперь ты «связался» с младшеньким мальчиком Билла Андерсона-

\- Эй! - Окрикнул его Курт, - Вы не можете приходить сюда и говорить о них таким образом! Вы сказали то, о чем бы вы там не хотели, и теперь я хочу, чтобы вы нахрен убирались из моего дома и не смели возвращаться.

Отец Себастьяна рассмеялся и сделал шаг вперед: - Не думаю, что мне нужно твое одобрение. Ты просто маленький пидарок, так почему бы тебе не отойти и-

\- Как ты только что назвал моего сына? - Раздался громкий и сердитый голос Берта Хаммела. Он быстро пошел вперед и встал перед отцом Себастьяна. Курт глубоко вздохнул, и его плечи расслабились, так как он заметно успокоился, после появления Берта, а также объятий Блейна.

Каждая клеточка лица Смайта-старшего как-то позеленела, когда он увидел всю мощь Берта Хаммела.

\- Я не знаю, кем ты, черт возьми, себя возомнил, но ты не можешь приходить в дом в четыре часа утра и оскорблять мою семью, - бушевал Берт, отчего мужчина попятился назад.

\- Это мой отец, Берт, - объявил Себастьян.

\- Оу, так даже лучше, - сказал Берт низко и грозно, - вы трое, идите наверх.

Курт попытался спорить, но Берт оборвал его, указывая в сторону лестницы, поэтому Себастьян взял его за руку и повел в спальню, тихо проговаривая отцу: - Ты больше ничего не получишь от меня, - взял за вторую руку Блейна и ушел от отца к своей судьбе.

— — — 

Как Себастьян не старался, он не мог скрыть нервозности, когда Курт подвозил их к парковке школы МакКинли.

\- Как держишься, Себ? – Спросил Блейн, оборачиваясь к Смайту, сидящему на заднем сиденье.

\- Не уверен, что смогу это сделать, - признался Себастьян, - кто, черт возьми, выбрал эту государственную школу?

На что Курт рассмеялся: - Это был ты.

\- Я слышал обо всем этом дерьме, через которое вам пришлось пройти, и я бы не хотел, чтобы вы проходили через это в одиночку.

Лицо Блейна вспыхнуло, и он потянулся к Себастьяну, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на его губах: - Я люблю тебя, Себ.

\- Давай быстрее разберемся с этим, чтобы потом поехать домой, - застонал в ответ Смайт.

\- Вот это настрой, - ехидно заметил Курт.

Телефон Блейна зазвонил, когда он собирался выйти из машины, увидев имя звонившего, его глаза расширились: - Это родители, - тихо сказал он, прежде чем ответить, - п-привет?

Женский голос было слышно даже в машине: - Блейн, милый, ты где? Ты вчера вечером не пришел на ужин. Я зашла сегодня утром к тебе в комнату, но ты должно быть уже ушел в школу.

Было видно, как лицо Блейна вытянулось, а Себастьян чуть не прокричал: - Он не пришел на ужин потому, что целую, блять, неделю уже дома не появлялся! – Но Блейн поднял руку, останавливая его.

\- Мам, мне очень жаль. Просто ужасно устал вечером. Я буду- буду дома после школы, - сказал он мягким печальным голосом, - но…кхм…мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать…и папе…ты же не будешь против того, чтобы я привел парочку людей на ужин?

\- Конечно, дорогой, - ответила миссис Андерсон, а затем ее голос прозвучал слишком слащаво, - твой _друг_ Курт присоединится к нам?

Блейн плотно сжал глаза, тихо прошептал Курту извинения, а потом ответил матери: - Курт мой _парень_. Мы вместе уже почти год…

\- Да. Точно… - Перебила его женщина.

\- И да, он будет. Но будет еще кое-кто, с кем бы я хотел вас познакомить, и я бы хотел, чтобы он присоединился к нам за ужином, - голос Блейна был напряженным, а спокойствие уже трещало по швам.

\- Конечно, дорогой, - повторила она, - приводи кого хочешь.

\- Спасибо, мам. Мы будем в шесть, хорошо?

\- Это будет прекрасно, милый.

Он повесил трубку и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем сказать: - Мне так жаль, что я не могу уехать, не предупредив их.

Курт наклонился к Блейну, обнимая его: - Все хорошо, Блейн. Мы с Себом понимаем, что для тебя это важно.

\- Я просто надеюсь, что _может быть_ , если они увидят, что мы связаны, то они, наконец, смогут принять-

\- Они не примут, Блейн, - оборвал Себастьян, смотря на Андерсона, - такие люди не меняются. Ты бы мог трахнуть Курта прямо на обеденном столе, но они бы все равно до самой смерти утверждали, что вы не вместе.

\- Но они мои родители, Себ, - слабо проговорил Блейн.

\- И ты слышал, как твой отец говорил… точнее не говорил о тебе, - сказал Смайт, наклоняясь вперед и кладя руку на плечо Блейна, - тебе не нужно производить на них впечатление. Твои родители даже не заметили, что тебя не было дома целую неделю.

\- Я знаю, - удрученно ответил Блейн, - но все-таки… я хочу сказать им это. Будет правильно, если я расскажу им, почему переезжаю.

\- Блейн прав, Себ. Это то, что он должен сделать для _себя_ , - с умным видом проговорил Курт.

Себастьян повернулся в сторону Хаммела: - Ты действительно собираешься отпустить его туда и позволить, чтобы ему разбили сердце?

\- Конечно нет, - покачал головой Курт, - мы же идем вместе с ним. Так что несмотря ни на что, на ужине будут присутствовать люди, которые любят его и принимают таким, какой он есть.

На лице Блейна появилась улыбка, и Себастьян не мог больше продолжать спорить. Он просто был рад, что Блейн улыбается. В любом случае, Курт был прав. Как всегда.

\- А теперь пошли, - в шутку приказал Курт, - а то наш маленький Себби опоздает на свой первый день в новой школе.

Выходя из машины, Себастьян фыркнул в ответ на смешки, которые издали Курт и Блейн.

— — — 

Сегодня у Себастьяна последним уроком была математика, которую он делил с Блейном, поэтому когда прозвенел звонок с занятия, он схватил Андерсона за руку и повел его быстрее из класса.

Как только он положил свои учебники в шкафчик, Себастьян разразился негодованием: - Как ты можешь такое терпеть? Здесь не преподаватели, а какие-то сельские простачки. _Учительница французского_ … Учительница французского, отважилась сказать _мне_ , что я говорю с _акцентом_ , - Себастьян захлопнул дверцу шкафа, - она не знает, как надо говорить по-французски. То, как она сегодня вела урок – это просто пиздец какой-то. Я не знаю на каком языке она говорила, но, черт побери, это ни разу не французский…

Себастьян осекся, когда к ним подошел Курт и взял Блейна за руку: - Привет, дорогой, - поздоровался он, - как прошел твой первый день?

\- Просто волшебно, - проворчал Себастьян, взваливая себе сумку на спину, мы можем убраться отсюда?

\- Кхм, прошу прощения, Курт и Блейн, - послышался высокий голос мисс Пилсбери, - я бы хотела с вами поговорить в моем кабинете.

Блейн покачал головой, ему все еще было неприятно за тот совет, который она дала Курту: - В этом больше нет необходимости, мисс Пилсбери. Все само встало на места. Спасибо.

\- Вообще-то, мисс Пилсбери, - начал Курт, доставая из сумки книгу, - я хочу показать вам это. Она называется «Структура и природа душевных связей». Поверьте, она настолько же интересна, насколько интересным звучит ее название, - закатил глаза Курт, - я сделал одну закладку для вас. Глава четырнадцатая.

Эмма смотрела на книгу в руках, а потом, словно выйдя из ступора, сказала: - О-о, должно быть это…

\- Себастьян Смайт, - представился парень, который все никак не мог понять, почему у этой женщины такое странное выражение лица, а Курт и Блейн выглядят такими довольными.

\- Себ, покажи мисс Пилсбери свое запястье, - попросил Блейн, но все равно сам поднял край рукава Смайта, показывая на нем имя Курта. Глаза женщины широко распахнулись.

\- Это невозможно, - задыхаясь, сказала она.

Курт скрестил руки на груди: - Да, вы все время нам это говорили. Так что я надеюсь, что вы прочитаете эту книгу, и когда к вам в следующий раз придут с реальной проблемой, вы дадите для них нормальный совет, а не посоветуете «просто отпустить».

\- Что? - в шоке спросил Себастьян. 

\- Мисс Пилсбери сказала Курту просто отпустить меня, потому что я был связан с тобой…

Себастьян повернулся к Курту: - А ты показывал свое запястье? - Курт кивнул, а Смайт обратился к женщине, - тогда почему вы сказали Курту отпустить Блейна, если он был с ним связан?

От таких слов женщина начала краснеть.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я так же связан с Куртом, как они со мной и друг с другом. Если бы вы удосужились найти эту книгу раньше или слушали ваших учеников, то вы бы увидели это.

Себастьян, взяв руку Курта, рванул к выходу, потащив тем самым за собой Блейна, который не отпускал руки Хаммела. Сев в машину, Смайт глубоко выдохнул, он еще не предполагал, что в этот день предстоит куда более крупное «сражение».

— — — 

Себастьян был на позитиве, но это было очень сложно, потому что это самая нервная встреча за историю этого чертового мира.

Курт сидел неподалеку от Блейна на светло-розовом диване в гостиной Андерсонов, а родители Блейна рассматривали их. Он ненавидел эту тишину, и атмосфера была такая тяжелая, что появлялись мысли уйти отсюда. Однако Себастьян напомнил себе, что он здесь ради Блейна и постарался расслабиться.

\- Мам, пап, - начал Блейн, расправив плечи и садясь на краешек дивана, - я знаю, что должен вам рассказать кое-что очень важное, и для меня будет очень много значить, если вы просто _попытаетесь_ поддержать меня… 

\- Конечно, милый, - ворковала миссис Андерсон, - разве мы не всегда поддерживаем тебя?

Себастьяну пришлось бороться с подступившим смехам, а Блейн тем временем продолжил: - Оу, мне жаль. Конечно всегда, - поправил он себя, - я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я связан.

\- Что? - Поперхнулся мистер Андерсон, направляя в сторону Курта недовольный взгляд.

\- Ну, на моем запястье имя Себастьяна, но я связан как с ним, так и с Куртом.

Отец Блейна встал: - Нет. С тобой всегда было что-то не так, но нет никакого способа, чтоб быть связанным с двумя людьми, тем более мужчинами. Это не работает, Блейн.

\- Вообще-то, сэр, - начал Курт. Себастьян хотел протянуть руку, чтобы поддержать его, но не спешил, - такое возможно. Это не распространённый пример, но такое случается, и в нашем случае это произошло. Имя Блейна на моем запястье. У Себастьяна мое, а у Блейна Себастьяна. 

Мужчина полностью проигнорировал слова Хаммела, сосредотачиваясь на сыне: - Блейн, я и твоя мама были очень снисходительными по отношению к твоему образу жизни, но это неправильно, сын. Посмотри на Купера. Он тоже прошел через такую фазу, как ты, но теперь он связан с прекрасной девушкой, они ждут ребенка. И у них будет чертовски хорошая жизнь там, в Калифорнии.

\- Прости, пап, - пробормотал Блейн, смотря в пол, - но это не фаза. Я связан с Куртом и Себастьяном, - едва ли это звучало как аргумент. К концу предложения у него был слишком грустный голос, чтобы придать ему хоть какой-то вес.

Себастьяна трясло от гнева, но он знал, что ему нужно успокоиться. Его утешало то, что это последний раз, когда они видят этих людей.

\- Итак, - добавил отец Блейна, снова опускаясь в кресло, с легкостью всех осматривая. Как будто это не он только что сказал все эти неправильные и неестественные вещи, - хватит разговоров. Так и знал, что эта встреча пройдет впустую.

\- Я был у Курта с субботы, - сказал Блейн, - меня не было дома почти неделю, а вы даже не заметили этого.

Миссис Андерсон открыв рот, хотела что-то сказать, но в комнату вошла женщина и объявила, что ужин готов.

Блейн понуро смотрел в тарелку, пока его родители о чем-то переговаривались, не замечая состояния собственного сына. Вся неловкость ужина исчезла через какое-то время, теперь за столом лишь витало напряжение, а мистер Андерсон продолжал говорить свои пассивно-агрессивные фразы, и после каждой плечи Блейна опускались все ниже и ниже.

Курт, чувствуя токсичную атмосферу ужина, просто сжимал под столом руку Блейна. Тело Себастьяна напрягалось, когда он слышал едкие комментарии взрослых и возможные решения «проблемы их сына», а также нелестные сравнения Блейна и их другого сына, который «смог справиться со своей жизнью».

Так как Себастьян рос в состоятельной семье Вестервилля, он знал, как сохранить хладнокровие в подобных ситуациях. В его воспитание входили походы в загородный клуб каждые выходные, где он узнавал из первых рук, насколько люди двуличны и эгоистичны, сколько в них презрения и какими расчетливыми они могут быть, сохраняя при этом улыбку и сладко говоря. Те же фальшивые улыбки и сладкие разговоры присутствовали на этом ужине, чтобы завуалировать оскорбления, которыми Андерсоны поливали своего сына.

Да, Себастьян знал, как сохранять терпение, когда дело касалось придурков из загородного клуба, но слова, которые были направлены на Блейна, было сложно терпеть. Он знал о том, что не принято закатывать сцены, но сейчас эта ситуация толкала его за грань.

\- Итак, Курт, - сказала миссис Андерсон, со слишком милой улыбкой на лице, - Блейн говорил, что ты собираешься покорять вершины моды. Фантастика! У тебя глаз на это наметан.

Курт вежливо улыбнулся и глотнул воды: - Спасибо, миссис Андерсон. Я до сих пор подумываю о Бродвее, но думаю, что практичнее идти в дизайнеры, можно будет шить костюмы для представлений…

\- И я уверен, что ты сможешь найти работу, - прервал мистер Андерсон, смотря на сына, - театры находятся по всему городу, так что это практичный выбор. Может быть, ты сможешь убедить в этом нашего Блейни? - Тихо посмеиваясь, спросил он.

Курт сжал руку Блейна под столом: - Мистер Андерсон, Блейн любит музыку, и он делает успехи в этом деле, так что я не понимаю, почему заниматься музыкой неразумно. Если это то, что он любит, то он должен следовать за этим. Это его мечта.

\- Да, но…иногда вы должны вырасти и понять, что мечты — это просто мечты.

Блейн был на грани слез, и это было видно, но его отец не смягчился.

\- Сынок, у тебя всегда было богатое воображение, и мы с мамой всегда говорили тебе делать то, что ты любишь… - Блейн поднял голову, ему казалось, что голос отца звучит так, что он сейчас рассмеется. Блейн не мог припомнить того, что родители его поощряли за то, что он хотел делать, - но, Блейн…ты должен понимать, что это просто _глупо_. Этот диплом не будет стоить бумаги, на котором он будет напечатан. Что, черт возьми, ты смог бы делать по специальности _танцев?_

\- Музыки, папа, - тихо исправил Блейн, - я хочу получить степень магистра в музыке.

\- Думаю, танцы не более бесполезней твоей музыки, - высокомерно просмеялся тот.

Глаза Себастьяна блеснули, и он плотно ухватился за край стола. Он говорил сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь выдавить улыбку: - Мистер Андерсон, думаю, справедливее будет сказать, что вы не одобряете выбор Блейна, потому что это не принесет выгоды. В душе Блейн знает, что у него все получится. Он слышал о музыкантах, которые начинали с игры на гитаре в переходах, так что я думаю, что вы просто должны позволить ему идти своей дорогой. И, сэр, я не согласен с тем, что диплом в танцах так бесполезен, как вы думаете. У моей мамы была степень в танцах, она давала концерты в Париже и Нью-Йорке. У нее даже была студия в Колумбусе. Она получила свой диплом, когда была беременна мной-

\- Да? И куда же это ее завело? - Самодовольно отрезал отец Блейна.

\- Ее сбил грузовик по дороге домой после тренировки, - резко сказал Себастьян, глазами изучая лицо мужчины перед ним, - преподавание танцев может и не приносило огромную кучу денег, но она любила то, чем занималась, в ее глазах горели огоньки. Эти же огоньки я вижу в глазах Блейна, так что могу сказать вам, что его степень не будет бесполезной, пока он делает то, что любит.

В глазах Блейна и Курта стояли слезы, при виде Себастьяна, защищающего Блейна, но, видимо, взрослых не тронули его слова.

\- Я очень сожалею о твоей потери, но мне лучше знать, что полезнее для моего сына, и я не позволю тратить ему жизнь на получение степени в какой-то фигне. 

\- Хватит! - Закричал Себастьян, сжимая рукой серебряную ложку, - вы можете говорить о том, какой Блейн плохой сын, что он не такой талантливый и замечательный, как его брат, потому что я знаю, и Курт знает, и Блейн знает, что вы не правы, и у него все получится. И вас не будет рядом, чтобы поддержать его, и, как бы это ни было ужасно, он уже к этому привык. Но я не позволю вам говорить, что его мечты несущественны, потому что это было единственным, что не позволило ему нахрен свихнуться после того, как вы вдвоем его ругали или игнорировали, пока носились с его братом.

Себастьян бросил салфетку в свою тарелку и встал, потянув Блейна за руку: - Вы говорите, что знаете своего сына, но тогда почему вы не знаете о том, что нет другого пути, который он может выбрать? У вашего сына есть дар, за который можно убить, так что я не позволю вам запрещать ему следовать за своей мечтой, потому что ему нужно это. А еще он нуждается в людях, которые позволят ему выбрать свой путь, потому что он знает лучше кого-либо, что ему _действительно_ нужно, потому что он пережил многое без вашей помощи, так что вы не можете ему указывать то, какой путь выбрать. Вы не заслуживаете этого.

Он потянул Блейна, находящегося в шоке, и Курта из-за стола, смотря ледяным взглядом на взрослых: - Давай, детка, собирай свои оставшиеся вещи, - ясно сказал Себастьян, выводя их в гостиную.

— — — 

Берт не удивился, когда увидел заплаканный вид входящего в дом Блейна. Как и Курт, он много раз видел, как родители парня действуют на него.

\- Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько хочешь, Блейн, - сказал Берт, хлопая Андерсона по спине, - ты – часть семьи, - улыбка коснулась лица Блейна, а Себастьян поцеловал его того в макушку, - это касается и тебя.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - ответил Себастьян, кивая и протягивая руку Берту, и тот ее тут же пожал.

\- Думаю, что нам нужно идти спать, - сказал Курт, чей голос звучал вяло и устало, - это был довольно плохой день.

\- Хорошо, парни, идите, - согласился мистер Хаммел, хлопая сына по плечу, затем он пожелал им спокойной ночи и отошел от лестницы, давая им пройти наверх.

Блейн упал лицом на кровать: - Знаете, на самом деле это прошло лучше, чем я ожидал, - пробормотал он в одеяло, пока Себастьян снимал с него ботинки, носки и брюки. Блейн скинул рубашку и забрался под одеяло, ожидая парней.

\- Они не должны к тебе так относится, - заявил Себастьян, залезая в постель рядом с Блейном и целуя его в висок, - ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего.

Курт щелкнул выключателем и присоединился к парням: - Я согласен. И мне жаль, что я не говорил подобного раньше, - извинился Курт.

\- Не извиняйся, детка, - сказал Блейн, зевая, поворачиваясь в объятьях Себастьяна к Курту, который прижался к нему, - я просто рад, что это закончилось. На самом деле, это какое-то облегчение – уйти от родителей. Очень давило то, что из меня пытались слепить Купера, но я не такой. Я не хочу быть Купером. Я хочу быть Блейном.

\- Мы тоже хотим, чтобы ты был Блейном, - сказал Курт, целуя позвонок Андерсона.

\- Потому что мы любим тебя, - добавил Себастьян.

Блейн широко улыбнулся и крепче прижался к Себастьяну. 

\- Я так сильно люблю вас обоих, - сказал Курт.

\- Мы тоже любим тебя, - одновременно ответили Себастьян и Блейн.

Так они и заснули, зная, что на их пути еще будут препятствия, будут люди, которые скажут, что они неправильные или какая-то большая ошибка… Но когда они обнимают друг друга, весь остальной мир не имеет значения. Теперь перед ними неизвестное будущее, но они все преодолеют вместе, засыпая каждую ночь так, как в эту – теплую и уютную.


End file.
